Extra Fries
by Eversoslightly
Summary: Just a story now...based around current timeline but not including much of what is happening. Eventual Jemily...hopefully! *** Rating Change*** Rated M for some language...just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

I have set this somewhere in my imaginary 14th season to come. Everything that has happened in the show so far has happened in this and I assume everyone that reads this will know what that is and who these characters are and what they do. Not entirely sure where I'm going after this chapter.

End goal: Jemily (could be a while though)

 **Extra Fries**

The Six FBI agents shuffled in around the restaurant table, chatting and laughing as they did so.

" _This place looks nice_ " Emily said optimistically as she slung her coat over the back of her chair. " _Not too pretentious anyway"_

" _Indeed_ " Rossi replied as he went to sit down next to Emily but at the last minute scooted over to the next again chair. " _Will it be a match for La Cassa de Rossi though?_ "

Everyone audibly groaned at that as they settled down into their seats. " _Just saying_ " Rossi said apologetically as he held his hands in the air.

" _So…Dave?"_ Emily looked at Rossi and then to the empty chair beside her. " _Do I smell_?"

" _Only of sugar and spice and all things nice, my dear Emily_ " He knew she would have noticed his quick seat change. " _But I'm sure JJ would like somewhere to sit when she arrives_ "

" _Oh….yeah_ " Was all the Unit Chief could answer.

" _So…guys….JJ said she would be with us as soon as she can. She wanted to follow up something with the last victims family_ " Matt announced to the team.

" _She really connected with that last couple huh_?" Alvez said, more of a statement than a question.

" _Yup…that she did. That's JJ_ " Rossi replied matter of factly.

Rossi had signalled the waitress over and ordered 6 beers. They all began to converse among themselves…going for the laugh rather than the deep and meaningful. Tara and Reid were the only ones discussing work…or at least work related academic papers on interviewing techniques.

It had been a tough case. And at nearly a month in the Arizona summer heat, it was a gruelling case for them all. The 5 victims by a disturbed and particularly vicious unsub with a brutal MO and a preference for young Latino boys will stay with them for a while. On their desks, in their meetings; and nightmares.

This was just what the doctor ordered…or at least what Unit Chief Emily Prentiss had ordered. A meal and some drinks while they waited on the jet to be prepped and cleared for their flight home. The more of the case left in Arizona the better for everyone. This was the last effort to shake some of it off before they boarded.

" _Garcia picked well. This menu is immense_ " Tara said though a wide grin as she looked through the classy hardback menu. " _She will not be best pleased she's missing out on this_ " Everyone nodded heads in agreement. Seemingly acknowledging the lack of down time and get togethers between them all the last few years. It had affected Garcia the most.

" _Oh…she's pissed alright_ " Alvez laughed and shook his head as he spoke. " _All sorts of verbal I got via texts and she wants us to meet up when we land…you know….at midnight_ " He exhaled loudly and slouched in his chair.

" _Hell no!"_ Tara and Emily said in unison " _Straight to bed for this one_ " Emily added pointing at herself. " _I could sleep for a year right now_ "

At that comment, a melancholic quiet filled the table as they all began to read over their menus again. They all knew not one of them would be having any peaceful sleep for a while yet.

The quiet didn't last for long as the cheery waitress arrived at the table to take their order. " _Good day folks…y'all ready for eats_ " She almost sang at them as she bounced on the balls of her feet. It made them all smile again as they looked around at each other, as if they just remembered where they were and who they were with.

" _I'm ready_ " Spencer said brightly as he sat more upright in his chair " _May I have the chargrilled chicken burger with fries please_ "

" _Sure can kid_ " The waitress flipped her pad and started to write.

" _I will have the carbonara please_ " Rossi smirked at the team as they all rolled their eyes and inwardly hoped it would be better than his or they would never here the end of it. " _And garlic bread_ "

The waitress nodded and wrote then looked to Matt.

" _I would like the hot smoked salmon and broccoli pasta salad I think_ " he said as he closed his menu.

She turned to Alvez next. Emily smiled as she saw the twinkle in her eye noting she served all her handsome colleagues first.

" _For me…the biggest steak you have with the works please…medium rare_ " Alvez was rubbing his hands with glee.

" _Ok dokey, darling. You hungry_?" The waitress winked at him.

" _Always_ " he replied with a wink back.

" _Sheesh_ " Tara shook her head with a small smile " _Can I please have the sea bass with seasonal veg and baby potatoes_ " The waitress wrote that down without even looking at her " _What we gonna order for JJ?"_ Tara added.

Everyone looked to Emily. Even the waitress was now looking at her.

" _What?...huh?"_ Emily said looking up as she felt waiting eyes on her " _I don't even know what I want yet_ " She exclaimed.

" _Doesn't mean you don't know what JJ would want."_ Rossi whispered almost to himself.

" _What was that Dave?"_ Emily whipped her head around so fast Rossi jolted a little away from her. She wasn't sure what he said but she knew she wouldn't like it. " _Why am I stuck ordering for her?"_

" _C'mon Emily…were all starving here…you know her best. Just pick something…anything"_ Rossi tried to placate Emily…still leaning slightly away.

" _Fiiine_ " The brunette agent looked at the menu. " _I'll have the Mac'n'Cheese…there's no mustard in the recipe is there?"_ She asked looking up at the waitress.

" _No. Ma'am_ "

" _Good…I'll have extra fries with it please_ " She closed the menu " _And for MIA JJ_ " She bit her bottom lip and thought for a second. " _The quarterpounder with jack….oh…and cheddar, toast the bottom of the bun only please, sweetcorn relish instead of tomato, extra pickle on the side, no fries, the side salad with definitely NO olives…and could you swap out the ranch for the blue cheese dressing….and a side of onion rings. Battered not breaded_." She looked up at the waitress who was still writing furiously " _And go ahead and just throw one of those onion rings on the burger too_ "

" _I'll do my best for ya honey_ " The waitress was laughing as she collected the menus and left.

Emily felt everyones eyes on her again. " _So…what are you expecting from this carbonara, Rossi?"_ 'Expertly done' Emily thought to herself as she heard the man to her left take a deep breath in before he launched into his Italian food tirade. The team started laughing and grumbling at both Emily and Rossi.

" _Thanks for that Emily. We could be here for days now_ " Reids voice raised a little in mock anger while pretending to slam his fist on the table.

Tara leaned in to her unit boss and friend and lowered her voice. " _Just no idea what to order JJ then. None. At. All_." She could swear she saw the brunette blush.

Tara knew JJ and Emily were extremely close. The past year or so she had begun to wonder how close they actually were…or wanted to be.

The back and forth chatter was light as they drank their beer and waited on the food. Reid and Rossi got it from the team about their lack of experience with the ladies and over experience with the ladies respectively. Alvez took it on the chin when Reid suggested he loves his dog more than he will any woman. Matt gloated about his happy marriage to his gorgeous wife. All in jest of course and all with love. Tara and Emily waxed lyrical about the new herbal tea range in the break room at Quantico.

" _Oh_ " Emily jumped a little as her phone vibrated in her pocket. " _It's Garcia guys…obviously I'll have to take this. Sorry_ "

" _Just put her on speaker_." Alvez suggested.

" _Hey Pen…you're on speaker…be nice_ " Emily spoke to the air as she put the phone as near to the middle of the table as she could without making any grand effort. They all said hello.

" _Awwwww….hey you lovely bunch of people….having fun without me_?"

" _Not as much fun as we would with you here_ " Tara spoke.

" _Top answer Lady Lewis_ " They could actually here Garcia smile.

" _We're just waiting on our food with a beer_ " Matt raised his glass to the phone.

" _Pfffft….have one…or six for me. Where is my JJ? I don't hear her there_."

" _She is on her way as we speak_ " Rossi leaned over to the phone as he spoke " _She's good_ "

" _Are we all meeting at mine when you land? I have tequila!"_ Garcia said hopefully.

Emily shut her eyes tight, leaned back in her chair and began. " _Well…here's the thing Pen…"_

There was a good bit of pleading and debating and faux crying and begging…on each end of the phone, before it was decided they would all meet at the bar on Sunday night 7pm sharp. No excuses. Even from JJ who wasn't there to fight her case.

" _Gotta go Garcia…food is coming_ " Tara had spied a line of staff laden with plates headed their way.

" _Ok my beloved heroes…see you Sunday for me time. PG out_ "

" _Bye Pen_ " Emily said as she picked her phone up. Her goodbyes echoed from around the table.

Everyones food is placed and Rossi orders 6 more beers and two bottles of Rioja for good measure.

" _Actually…..better make that 7 beers please_ " JJ nods to the waitress as she approaches the table.

" _Ah….perfect timing_ " Emily broke into an enormous smile as JJ took the vacant seat beside her.

" _Hey….sorry I'm a bit late…was just talking to Lucy and Diego….then I had to call the boys to say goodnight_ " The blonde agent said wearily.

" _You're here now….so lets tuck in_ " Rossi enthused as he picked up his cutlery.

…..

I know it's a bit slow. Just figuring it out as I go.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Short update….just to get the longest meal in the world out the way….think of it as still ch 1.

…

The team were enjoying their food. The beer and wine were going down a treat and the conversations came easy.

" _This sea bass is to die for_ " Tara moaned into her next mouthful.

" _Best meal I've had in a long time_ " Alvez had almost cleared his plate already.

" _It's actually unbelievable. Glad you guys got me the burger. They do it exactly the way I like it...like exactly. Its so weird_ " JJ waved her fork about over each item on her plate and trying to keep the food in her mouth as she spoke.

" _That is sooo weird_ " Tara smirked at Emily. Emily did not look at Tara.

JJ didn't pick up on Tara's obvious insincerity as she immediately joined the 'debate' about soccer with the four men and Emily was just too interested in her plate.

" _It's not baseball Reid...It's not about numbers and statistics...It's about facing down the opposition with skill, determination and passion_ " Rossi was getting even more animated.

" _And violent rivalry, strong European beer and tribal chants_ " Reid quipped.

Rossi just shook his head " _If it's not in you….then it's just not in you kid_ "

The youngest agent leaned out his seat and raised his voice to a whisper shout. " _Are you implying I don't have passion...because I can tell you I..."_ Reid stopped talking when he saw the rest of the men trying to stifle their laughter and JJ looking at him like he was an injured puppy. " _Never mind_ " he said as he calmly sat back down and resumed eating.

Tara was pretending to be reading some important document on her tablet but all the time she was watching JJ pick fries off Emily's plate as if it were her own, as the unit chief just ate her meal and watched her team 'debate'.

She thought back to the start of the meal when everyone was arranging napkins and cutlery and condiments ready to eat. Tara had watched how JJ had grabbed an onion ring from her bowl and opened her bun to add it to the burger, she saw her smile then shrug as she saw there was already one on there. Tara remembered how Emily specifically asked for no fries with JJs order yet she clearly likes them.

This got Tara thinking. She knows how some of her lifelong friends like their steaks and probably could take an educated guess at their favourite meals having dined out, and in, with them many times over the years. She knows that Rossi is eating an amazing carbonara right now, as he is being unusually quiet about it. She already knew Matt loves salmon and Reid likes chicken burgers. But other than the surface details would she know how to order for someone who was just a friend right down to how they like their onion rings and relish? And would one of her friends pick from her plate constantly without even a word about it. Maybe through their need for a private life and the fact they do their utmost not to profile each other it occurred to Tara that the rest of the team are oblivious to something about JJ and Emily's relationship. She just doesn't know what yet.

" _Hey guys...the jet will be ready in an hour tops…best get going_." Emily relayed her text message to the team and put her phone away.

" _Urgh!...I'm stuffed. Can it come pick us up here_ " Alvez patted his stomach and reclined as much as he could in the restaurant chair.

" _I highly doubt there would be an enough square footage for a microlight outside...never mind a jet."_ Reid looked thoughtful " _Even if you removed all the vehicles and pedestrians...by my calculations the wings..."_

Alvez cut him off with a stop hand in the air " _Just a joke Reid...just a joke_ "

" _Oh_!" The beer and wine were making the genius a little light headed. " _I'm ready for take-off now_ "

The team laughed. He wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the lack of sleep and alcohol. Everyone began to tidy their empty plates and cutlery and table debris as much as they thought polite. Rossi paid the bill to everyone's objections.

" _You missed a bit there, Em_ " JJ said as she guided her fork around Emily's plate to gather the last of the Mac'n'Cheese and then ate it with a grin.

" _God JJ...you can't still be hungry_!" Emily shook her head in disbelief at the blonde.

'Was that genuine disbelief?' There was something gnawing at the back of Tara's brilliant brain. 'Ah!' She thought to herself. A tiny memory from a while ago floated through her mind.

She leaned in to as close to Emily and JJ as she could and lowered her voice a bit. " _Random question JJ...but do you like mustard?"_

Emily froze.

" _Oh no...can't do the mustard_." JJ was wiggling her index finger back and forth in the air a little unsteady on her feet. " _Makes me gag big time. Even just a hint of it...eww! Emily loves it_ " her faced screwed up at the thought.

Tara leaned back again in her chair facing Emily and rested her elbow behind her and her head on her up turned hand. " _Huh!_ " She said looking directly at Emily.

Emily caught Tara's eyes for a few moments and then quickly looked away as she gathered her things to get ready to leave.

'Was that shame Tara saw pass over Emily as she looked away..or could it be grief? And does JJ know that Emily is in love with her? And WTF? Brilliant profilers my ass.' All valid thoughts in Tara's book.

'Aw...honey. You and I are gonna have a chat soon' Tara thought to herself as she watched Emily put as much distance between them as she could while they all left the restaurant Ch2


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and follows people. Very kind. I haven't written anything in a long time so it is much appreciated. Still just making it up as I go. There will be a case and definitely things that actually happen soon.

….

The team were up in the air and headed home. The drive to the airport had been a quiet affair. Everyone had lost their voices to alcohol and exhaustion, and limbs and eyelids had grown heavy with the gentle motion and long needed cool air of the vehicles. Luckily, Matt had organised drivers for them as soon as Rossi had ordered the 3rd round of drinks, and now they were in the relative safety of the jet and homeward bound.

Luke and Matt were asleep on the couches. Luke had claimed his with a dramatic belly flop as soon as the team boarded the aircraft. He has not moved an inch since. Matt had laid down on his back in a more dignified manner, but as soon as sleep took, his arms had came loose and now one was hanging over the aisle.

Reid was sleeping sitting up with his cheek against the closed window blind. Oblivious to how cold it was just through sheer fatigue. He was snoring a little.

Rossi was beside Spencer. Single malt in hand on the armrest and eyes closed to the world. Was he sleeping? Who knows?

Tara was seated in front of the oldest and youngest agents. She was awake and reading a book. Her eyes long too weary for her tablet screen to be properly read.

JJ and Prentiss were opposite each other at the table seats. Both of them leaning into the airplane wall and gazing out the darkened windows. They were lost in their own thoughts. Or at least one of them was. Emily kept glancing over at her colleague. The blondes' eyes were closing every few moments and Emily knew she wasn't far from sleep but trying to fight it.

 _"_ _Just go ahead and sleep JJ'_ " Emily whispered as she leaned over the table. _'I'll wake you when we are nearly home'.  
_

JJ just nodded and settled down further in her chair. The brunette watched the blonde as her breathing became slower and the tension in her face just seemed to melt away.

'My god she is so beautiful' Emily thought as she tried to tear her eyes away from the woman she loved. She couldn't. And just continued to take her all in. Her lips, her hair and the toned body that were never far from Emily's mind at the best of times but in these quiet moments, when it seemed like it was just the two of them in the whole world, Emily could do nothing else but appreciate the unique and amazing person that was Jennifer Jareau. She saw the fierce woman that belied the calm and gracious exterior. She saw her and loved her.

People often underestimated the petite blonde, a good few unsubs definitely misjudged her physical strength, and Linda Barnes certainly had of her tenacity. JJ herself did not know how strong and gifted she was at times; but Emily knew. Emily understood that she was a woman who would always strive to do the right thing, protect what she loved with all of her might and fight to the end for what she believed in.

A small smile crept over Emily's lips as she recalled some of the times they had spent together. At work, at the bar or just hanging out. She loved JJ's company, she loved to hear her laugh, she loved watching her with her kids, she admired how unassuming she was and she adored her quiet determination. Their friendship meant the world to the unit chief but her heart was both broke and rebuilt every day by the little superwoman who she loved but could not have.

If Emily was honest she didn't know how much more of the situation she could take. Was it self-harm? To live and work beside the one person you believe you were put on this earth for but watch her go home to someone else every night. The brunette had been living off scraps for years but lingering glances, moments of small but genuine affection and a mutual and unwavering trust in one another was just not enough anymore. Emily was hungry…but she knew nothing else but JJ could satisfy her right now. Maybe it was time to move on.

Emily looked around the cabin for something, anything, to distract her from the sorrow in her heart. She saw Matts arm lying out off of the couch. 'That'll hurt when he wakes up' She thought. Emily slowly and quietly removed herself from the table and crept over to where Matt lay. She softly folded his arm back over his chest and was rewarded with a small grunt for her trouble. She turned to go back to her seat when she caught Tara's eye.

" _Hey….I thought everyone was asleep_ " Emily whispered.

" _I can rarely sleep on a flight….no matter how tired I am_ " Tara replied rolling her eyes.

" _Me either'_ Emily moved to walk away.

" _Prentiss…do you have a sec_?" Tara indicated to the empty seat to her left.

" _Um…yeah….just let me go to the bathroom first and I'll be right there_ " Emily did not need to go to the bathroom but she did anyway.

Prentiss leaned her ass on the sink unit and threw her head back. Chastising herself for allowing Tara to see something she has been trying her best to hide from her. She had known it would eventually happen, Tara had a sharp mind and the two women had grown close since she joined the team. Emily recognised the signs of something dawning in Tara, she had been here before, twice actually. Once with Hotch and then again with Morgan. They both knew how she felt about JJ. But they were gone and she really didn't want to have to deal with another person knowing about her pathetic situation. She didn't want pity or told she was wasting her time again. She already knew that. She hated the thought of Tara being disappointed in her….and she hated god damn profilers. She turned and splashed some cold water on her face and got ready to face her friend.

" _How are you doing?"_ Tara quietly asked Emily as she took the seat beside her.

" _Glad to be heading home. You?"_ Emily tried to keep some lightness in her voice.

 _"_ _I'm good. Tired...and a little red wine head ache now but Ok considering...that was a tough one. Not gonna to lie. I thought we were never going to catch that son of a bitch"_ Tara was rubbing her temples.

" _Yeah. Me either_ " Emily sat with her head down watching herself pick at her nails.

" _So….at the restaurant…"_ Tara began

Emily cut in _"Listen...Tara'_ " her voice was strong but almost a whisper as she turned to look at her friend " _I know what all you guys like to eat. I count it as part of my job. And I do my job very well"._

" _I know you do Emily. I would never question that. I saw what you did putting Matt's arm in. Not because it was in your way but because you knew if it stayed like that it would be painful when he woke up. You are the head of this team. You are where everything with us ends…but please_ " Tara put one of her hands over both of Emily's " _If you ever need to talk about anything I am here. No judgements…..no work…..no profiling…..just a friend who cares for you…and maybe thinks there is something going on with you that you need to talk about...Ok?"_

Something in the way Tara spoke to her broke the resolve she had mustered on the way back from the bathroom. She lowered her head as tears threatened and her throat tightened. " _Not here"_ was all she managed to push out.

Tara nodded and squeezed her hands and said no more about it for the rest of the flight to allow her friend to gather some composure before she had to address the team.

The jet came to a slow stop on the tarmac. Everyone was stretching and yawning and trying to regain the use of their limbs before they attempted to walk. Reid was rubbing his cheek trying to warm it up.

Emily spoke as they were gathering their belongings " _Guys….it's Friday night…well Saturday morning….Go home. Unless we get another case I do not want to see any of you near the office until Wednesday. That was hard going back there and I need you to rest and do what you do to put yourselves together again. Goodnight….oh! and I guess I'll see you all for some Garcia time on Sunday_ "

The team departed on a nod and a reassuring smile form their unit chief.

…..

Thanks for sticking with this….if you have J I promise some action soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for reading.

 **Bold** denotes a text message. Also, I personally use full words and sentences in my texting so….so do these guys. I don't have time to learn another language :)

…..

The team had spent their Saturdays as far removed from work mode as they could manage. Luke had taken to the country with his beloved dog for some much needed outdoors time. Matt had chilled with his family just unwinding around the house with movies and games. Tara had gone to the theatre with friends for a bit necessary comedy. Rossi had spent most of it writing and Reid went to visit his mother. JJ had her two gorgeous boys to look after as Will was out of town. Garcia had spent most of the time texting the others just to make sure Sunday night was definitely, totally and for sure still on.

Emily had expended her day and night thinking. About JJ, about her job, about what to tell Tara…if anything. She knew her friend wouldn't press her about it. It wasn't her style….but maybe talking it over with her would help her figure out what to do.

Again, Sunday for the team had been spent much the same as Saturday but just with less energy. They all were trying to reserve some for the tornado that was Penelope Garcia and as the afternoon came and went it was time for them all to get ready for meeting up at the bar.

Garcia: **Everyone ready for tonight?**

Everyone received the message and replied with as much enthusiasm as they could muster.

Emily's phone buzzed again almost immediately.

JJ: **My ride is for 6:45. I'll pick you up on way. OK?**

Emily grinned at her phone and replied.

Emily: **OK. See you then**.

She hoped the said ride wasn't Will and continued on with getting ready. Emily knew she was in for a complicated evening. It was always more difficult for her when she spent time with JJ outside of work, especially on a fun night out with the team and alcohol….and sexy dancing and tight clothing.

She really was a glutton for punishment but in her mind she thought JJ was worth it. She would never make advances on her friend even if she weren't married. She respected her and their friendship too much for a silly mistake like that. She wasn't some lecherous creep who couldn't control themselves either.

The doorbell startled Emily. 'Shit…is that the time already' She thought as she was trying to find a decent shirt to put on.

" _Just coming_ " She peered out the peephole to make sure it was JJ before she flung the door open with just a robe on over her red bra and tight jeans. " _Hi…you look nice_." She said as casually as she could. What she wanted to say was 'You look absolutely stunning and just carry on through to the bedroom please'

" _And you look….not ready_ " JJ replied with a glorious smile as she breezed passed her into the apartment. " _Carla is waiting downstairs and the boys are in the car_ " JJ could see the confusion on Emily's face so carried on " _The new nanny…um…their daddy…is out of town. She's taking the kids to hers for this evening once she drops us_ "

" _Ah_ " Was all Emily said as she walked towards her bedroom " _I'll be with you in 2 minutes_ "

Emily slid out the robe and flicked through the vast wardrobe of hanging clothes.

" _Wear that dark red one there_ "

Emily froze on the spot as she heard JJ come up behind her. She did not expect her to follow and suddenly felt very exposed.

" _Red is definitely your colour_ " JJ said in a tone that made Emily shiver slightly. She came up beside the brunette and unhooked the deep red vest from the hanger " _Here…move it Prentiss_ "

She had been in various states of undress with JJ before; locker rooms, hotel rooms, the gym and even getting changed in police station rest rooms, but never in her own bedroom. She liked it but it did make focusing rather difficult.

'Wait, did she say red is definitely my colour when I'm standing here in a red bra' Emily thought to herself. 'Whoa, Prentiss, reading too much into that one'. She mentally shook herself. Though, as she threw on the vest, for a brief moment she thought she saw JJ's eyes rake over her breasts before they disappeared under the fabric. 'Does JJ look a little flushed' Emily smiled inwards. 'Whatever gets ya through the day Emily' She knew it was just wishful thinking.

JJ was already at the door when Emily grabbed her grey blazer and caught her up. " _Let's go see the light of our lives then Jayj"_

…..

Traffic wasn't too bad so they only arrived 6 Penelope texts and 20 minutes late. Everyone else was already there and seated around the largest table in the place.

" _Finally_!" Garcia shouted as she enveloped JJ and Emily in a breath-stopping hug in one arm apiece. " _I missed you guys sooooooo much….4 weeks without laying eyes on these two beautiful faces in the flesh is not good for this girl!"_

" _We missed you too, Pen_ " JJ struggled to talk " _But oxygen is required_ "

" _Oh…sorry…come, come. Sit_ " The three ladies took their seats with Garcia in the middle.

" _Just in time to get the drinks in Prentiss_ " Rossi nodded towards the bar " _I'll have a large Lagavulin 16 since it's your round_ " He smirked.

" _God Dave, I've just sat down_ " She huffed as she stood up again " _What about the rest of you guys?_ " She listened to their order and took off to the bar.

" _Wait_ …" She heard Tara shout behind her " _I'll come help_ "

'Shit' Emily groaned to herself 'Already?'

The two women approached the bar and the young bartender was with them immediately. He knew they were FBI and good tippers so it doesn't hurt to be attentive. It also didn't pain him to look at them either. Many a fantasy had passed through his mind about the four older FBI ladies he serves dutifully.

Emily relayed the order to him and rested on a stool. Tara took the stool next to her.

" _Not here either Tara please_ "

" _I'm just here to help with the drinks…honest_ "

Emily raised her eyebrows at that.

" _Okay, Okay…you got me. But Emily, I am not pressuring you. I just came to say I am available any time you are if you need to chat_ " Tara reached over and gave the brunettes shoulder a light squeeze " _but for tonight please lets have no awkwardness between us. Let's just pretend I don't know anything…which is kinda true until you confirm it with me. We are here to have some fun, OK_?"

" _Thanks, Tara. I appreciate this you know_ "

" _I know….now pay the man and lets get our drinks over before Garcia comes looking for us_ "

They headed back to the table, and their laughing team mates, with the tray of drinks and smoothly joined in on the gentle mocking of Rossi as the rest of them told Garcia about how hasn't mentioned a single word about the carbonara he ate at the restaurant she picked so it must have been better than his. He didn't deny it. He also didn't deny taking a shine to the waitress either. JJ had snuck a look at his tip when he got the receipt and couldn't keep it to herself any longer. Each one of them would be getting teased at some point tonight and they didn't mind one bit.

It took Garcia all of one hour before she was screaming "tequila shots" at her much-loved friends and colleagues. It was easier for them just to agree. So they did, and they were coming fast. The bartender was on table service now and he was there in a flash every time he noticed an empty glass. The bar was getting busier and the music now came with a beat. And with four shots down it fell to Alvez to be the first one to suggest they should be dancing.

" _This is my night Dogman…you dance with me_!" Garcia grabbed his arm and lead the way.

As soon as Garcia left the table JJ moved to sit beside Emily. A move not unnoticed by Tara. The blonde never made any attempt to speak to the brunette at first, but just sat alongside her….really close. Emily was busy chatting to Reid but Tara could see a slight curl upwards at the edge of her mouth and a sideways glance as she guessed what the movement was beside her. Matt and Rossi were having another 'debate'. This time it was on one of Rossi's favourite subjects…Whisky. Matt had no chance but he was off on a rant before Tara could give him a polite reminder of the man in front of him. She left them to it. Her eyes settled on JJ, whose eyes were firmly on Emily as she recapped a story to Reid about one time she fell off a horse in France and tore the seat of her pants and had to hide her 19 yr old ass with her helmet as she was going commando. Both Emily and JJ were a little surprised he knew what that meant, which made his cheeks redden even more than they were at the story.

Tara was getting itchy feet after her sixth shot and she wanted to dance. Alvez and Garcia had just come back from the dance floor sporting another tray of shots and glasses of water. Tara took the water and gulped it down.

" _My shot will have to wait….Dave, may I have the pleasure_ " She stood up and put her hand on her hip.

" _Yes ma'am_ " Rossi stood up and hooked his own arm in hers and they both made their way to the floor.

" _You want to join them. Em_?" JJ nudged Emily in the side.

" _Ahh….why the hell not_?" They both chugged the shots and headed behind their colleagues to the sea of people on the floor.

The tequila was definitely taking effect on the team. Tara and Rossi twirled each other skilfully around the small space they had and were laughing as they jostled for the lead. Emily and JJ danced close but not touching and all four of them were a little more wobbly than usual so it wasn't long before they all just ended up dancing together as a foursome.

The bass line got a little heavier after a few tracks and Rossi decided that was his cue to leave the floor.

" _I'm out ladies…this is not really my jam_ " He shouted at them over the thump of the music.

" _No problem old man_ " Emily shouted back through a smile and a wink.

He shook his head at her as he turn to walk away.

" _I'm gonna go sit down for a bit too_ " Tara told JJ and Emily " _Think the tequila is wearing off and I need a top up_ "

" _Okay_ " JJ replied as she shimmied around their spot.

The music now had a slow and steady beat to it and every time JJ moved she got closer to Emily until they were pushed up against each other face to face for a while and then JJ draped her arms around the brunettes neck.

'No….no…..no.…no…no..no nonono' Emily's internal monologue was speeding up as her heart raced. The feel of JJs breasts pushed up under her own and her grinding hips bumping against her were making her weak. She lightly held her hands around JJs waist and for the first time in this one-sided relationship Emily did not trust herself. The twitch in her abdomen got deeper with every twist and turn and she could feel the wet heat pooling between her pussy lips. Her breathing became ragged and she could barely look at the beautiful blonde without fear of what she may do. She knew it wasn't ethical. There was nothing innocent about this on her part and she knew she should end it….but she had not felt this alive in a long, long time and the sensation of having JJ so close to her was even better than she had ever imagined.

A tug at her arm brought her half way to her senses, as much as they were with the amount of tequila she had consumed. She could barely make out Tara shouting something at her. She seemed so far away but so close at the same time.

" _Emily….EMILY….your phone is ringing_ " Tara was yelling " _Emily_ … _EMILY_ " She pulled at her arm a little harder and held up her cell as Emily's pure black eyes focused on her. " _It's your phone…it's ringing. I think you should take it."_ Tara lightly guided Emily to the side of the floor leaving JJ a little disorientated behind them.

" _Look at your phone Emily. Do you need to take this call?"_

Emily shook her head and fixed her eyes on the bright screen. The caller was Tara. Losing contact with JJ so suddenly had unsettled her and the realisation of what just happened slammed her in the stomach. She felt sick. All the memories of JJ walking away from her came rushing into her mind at once. The gravitas of what she was missing out on and putting herself through every day was just too much to take right now. Tears stung in her eyes and she thought she was going to lose it there and then.

" _Fuck…Emily…Go"_ Tara turned her towards the exit before JJ could notice the distraught look on the brunettes face. " _Take the call_ " She winked " _I'll deal with JJ_ "

Emily nodded in recognition of what Tara was doing and rushed to the exit before any of her friends or even the whole bar could see her break down.

'Wow…JJ looks pissed' Tara thought as she ended the call to Emily's number and walked towards the blonde.

…

The team go back to work next….once I work out a case for them….


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews, follows and faves. Really appreciate it.

I have tried to come up with a case for our team while at work and at life. It's not highly original and I'm gonna try to make it not suck but serial killing is not my forte, or one would hope.

Again, I do not have any rights to Criminal Minds. And any additional characters are purely fictitious.

…

It was after 1am by the time Emily reached her apartment. Shivering and soaked to the skin from wandering in the night-time rain. She had almost collapsed in tears in the alley behind the bar but managed to hold it together just enough to keep going.

Emily did not like losing control like that. She had been going over and over the evenings events and what she was doing with her life. Thoughts pounding through her head as her feet pounded on the sidewalks of random streets not knowing where she was going until her subconscious mind had her arrive at her own apartment complex.

She peeled off her wet clothes as she made her way to the shower, leaving a trail of sodden fabric in her wake.

The water was warm and took only a few moments to quell the shivers and bring some heat back to her body. She hung on to the shower fixing as if her life depended on it but the tears she expected did not come. She let the water drum onto her as she just stood there slightly bent over facing the floor. What did come was anger. As her skin heated up so did she. She gripped the metal as tight as she could as she felt a roar rip from her mouth. And then another, and another. And another.

The brunette was on her hands and knees gasping for breath when she came back to reality. 'Fuck' was all she could think. She was beginning to feel light headed from the heat of the shower, tonight's alcohol and the dissipating rage. She carefully stood up, avoiding the bottled products now scattered beneath her and feeling at the tiled walls to keep steady. She lowered the water temperature a couple of notches and washed up as best she could and left the shower.

Wrapped in the largest and softest towel she could find she picked up her phone from her hall floor and made her way to the bed.

14 missed call and 9 messages. She inwardly groaned. Emily thought about ignoring them and just trying to sleep but that didn't sit right with her. These were her friends.

Firstly, she cleared the missed calls. She's not calling anyone back tonight. She opened the first message she had received.

JJ: **Hi. Where did you go? Call me.**

The next one.

Tara: **Hey. I told JJ you left to take a call from you're mother. Hope you are ok. Speak soon**.

And the next.

JJ: **Em. You there? What did your mother want**?

Then.

Garcia: **Emily Prentiss. You need to let us know you are ok**.

Tara: **JJ and G were talking about going to your app to see if you are ok. G wanted to jump in a squad car to look for you! I told them I had spoke to you and you left after the call because you were not feeling yourself. Ok?**

JJ: **Talk to me Em. T says you are ill**.

She hated causing this fuss. Next message.

Reid: **Emkjy all hipe okat. Love sssp**

Wtf? She snorted a laugh at that one. Spencer Reid always managed to make her smile even if it wasn't always intentional.

Garcia: **Hope you feel better gorgeous girl. Great night tonight. See you soon. Love you**.

The last one.

JJ: **Goodnight Emily**.

'Shit...JJs last text was mighty dry. Who could blame her? She probably saw the look on my face when we were dancing. Emily's stomach lurched as the guilt and regret took hold again. But she had to deal with the messages before the self-pity could begin again.

She replied to Tara first.

Emily: **Hey T. Thank you for tonight. You are a lifesaver. In bed now. Hope I didn't wake you. Thanks again**.

Her phone buzzed before she had even considered her next message.

Tara: **No problem honey. I am just in myself. Had to make sure Reid got home OK. Little too much teq. Night**.

That explains the message but Emily was a little miffed she had missed out on drunk Reid.

Garcia next.

Emily: **In my bed now Pen. Thanks. See you soon. E xxx**

And now for JJ.

Emily: **Hey there. Sorry to just vanish. Didn't want to vom on your gorg heels. Feeling a little better. Speak to you soon. Em**

Now, let the wallowing commence.

...

Emily woke earlier than she thought she would on Monday morning. She reached for the water and the painkillers she had left on her nightstand only hours before. It was 8am and her head was hammering. The tired brunette had cried herself to sleep with JJ the last thing on her mind. She had came up with no resolution to her predicament other than leaving her BAU job that she had fought so hard to keep. She didn't see her feelings for her colleague going away any time soon and she really didn't want to do anything to mess up the solid friendship they had over and above that. And she could not go on putting herself through the torture of it. That last dance had lit a fire in her so strong and so quickly it was dangerous. It had given her a small taste of what she had desired for so long now. To have JJ in her arms and loving her completely. But that was not an option.

'C'mon Prentiss…shake it off' Emily thought. 'Need to get moving' She would still have to go into the office at some point even if she had gave her team some time off. With another shower and some eggs in her stomach she was ready to start the day.

…

Lunchtime came and went and Emily was still elbow deep in reports from the Arizona case. She sent messages to the teams work tablets asking them to send their reports from home. Rossi and Matt already had theirs in by 11am but the rest of them were not so enthusiastic when it came to end of case paperwork. She didn't blame them. By the time 6pm arrived she had decided she had done all she could for today. Her phone rang and it was JJ calling. She cursed as she would have to answer in the event it was case related. Work mode activated.

" _Prentiss_ "

" _Oh…Hi Emily. Just calling to see if you got my report…..and to see how you are feeling. You probably shouldn't be in the office today you know…if you are ill"_

Emily could not detect any tone or inflections in JJs words.

" _I'm good today jayj. Was just too much of the hard stuff I think_ " Emily lied. " _I did get your report though, thanks. Gonna head home now. Still a bit fragile_ "

Emily was trying to wind up the call.

" _That's probably for the best. What did the Ambassador call you for?"_

Emily's mind stalled. She couldn't remember what JJ was talking about for a brief moment. Then she remembered what Tara had said in her message.

" _Not much…another invite to a ridiculous party with ridiculous people_ " More lies. It wounded Emily's heart to lie to JJ. Considering her situation, it was not something she had to do very often. It usually involved more avoidance and just withholding information than outright lying.

" _Ok. I'll let you go then. I will see you soon…Right_?"

" _Indeed you will Jayj"_ Emily said through a grin. From pain to pleasure in one question. _"Bye_ ".

" _Bye..oh and Em….I really, really enjoyed last night_ " The call went dead.

Tone. There was definitely some tone in that last statement. It made Emily's breath hitch in her throat. If silk had a sound that would be it. She inhaled deeply when she could breathe again and tried to clear her head. 'You're fucking hearing things now, Prentiss' She thought as she began to shut down her computer and get ready to leave.

….

Stopping in at a little dive bar on the way home was not Emily's finest decision, but never the less, that's what happened. She had convinced herself that she would only have two whiskys to help her sleep. Then two became four, then five and she was feeling a little woozy again. During the evening she had been messaging Garcia to try and convince her she was OK. She had messaged her men to thank them for their reports and a good night on Sunday and explain her sharp exit. She had thanked Tara again and promised to speak to her soon. She was sitting staring at JJ's name in her contacts when her eyes were drawn to the name below it.

Emily hadn't been in touch with them in a few months. She had considered it more than once since getting home. They had seen each other many times over the years and had became each others release in times of stress and pent up sexual frustration. They had tried to label their relationship one night and 'friends with benefits' had made them laugh together. There were undeniable benefits but it was definitely no rom-com, light-hearted fun. It was hard sex. It was raw and twisted sex. It was mutual exploitation. It was rough and sweaty, and it was fantastic. And she wanted it tonight. She still felt the energy of JJs body on her and she needed not to.

She put her phone on the bar and took a big swig out her glass. She picked her phone back up and composed her message to Jordan Todd.

Emily: **Hey stranger. What you up to tonight? Want to me to make you scream? Your Empriss**

She hit send and waited, grinning at Jordan's bedroom name for her as a play on her name. A night with Jordan usually keeps her mind off JJ for at least a day.

Her phone buzzed.

JJ: **Well hello there. As I am no stranger I guess that was not for me….Empriss**!

" _Fuck. Stupid whisky fingers. Fuck_ " Emily was alone at the end of the bar but she still felt her face flush a deep red and a slight sweat form at the back of her neck. Mortified. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was up to the slightly drunk Emily to settle on a schoolgirl giggle. They were still friends at their core and Emily was not going to live this one down in a hurry. She had to reply.

Emily: **I'm sorry. No that was not meant for you. Just having a little drink and got bored. Sorry.**

Buzz

JJ: **It's quite all right. We all have our needs. Do I get to know who it is Empriss?**

Emily: **It's classified. And you can stop calling me Empriss now please**.

Emily was relaxing into the friendly teasing.

JJ: **HaHa. No. That is your name now. Can you at least tell me if it's a man or a woman?**

Emily just stared at the message.

Emily: **I don't know what you mean**.

JJ: **Don't take me for an idiot Emily. I'm your best friend. Or I hope I am. Or at least best work friend. I know you date guys but I also know you like pussy too ;)**

Emily looked away from the screen in shock and covered it with her hand. " _Whaaaaat_?". She said out loud to herself. It was almost slapstick. She had never heard JJ speak like that before. She slowly lifted her palm up and peeked at the words to make sure she hadn't made it up. Her mind had been playing a few tricks on her of late when it came to the blonde.

She hadn't made it up. And she liked it. Her filthy grin was wide and a hot prickling rose over her chest and up her neck. Between her thighs pulsed for attention. But she had to calm down. Be sensible. JJ was her friend. 'Don't fuck this up' Emily thought.

Emily: **It's a woman. Hope we are ok**.

Emily waited.

JJ: **Of course we are OK. I have to go I'm sorry but we will continue this another time I'm sure. Hope you get some…Empriss ;D**

Emily did not reply to that. With a silly smile and a laugh she considered actually messaging Jordan for some fun but she decided just to go home and see what her whisky fingers and thoughts of JJ could do to ease her frustration.

…

Emily was rattled out of her sleep by a loud banging, her doorbell and her phone ringing all at once.

" _Fuck sake…alright alright_ " She said as she lumbered out of her bed. For a moment she didn't know whether to get her phone or the door. She decided on the door.

" _Umm…Jordan….hi? Huh? I didn't message you last night did I_?" She was frantically searching her memory when she saw the dark agents puffy red eyes and stricken face.

" _No…can I please come In Emily_ " Jordan spoke softly and the tough woman looked like she was going to shatter into pieces.

" _Of course…of course…come in_ " Emily widened the door and gestured her in " _What is wrong Jordan. Talk to me_ "

The smaller agent just stood staring into nowhere searching for her voice. " _It's my niece. She's dead. Murdered. Her….body was found last night…_ "

Giant, unconstrained sobs took Jordan as she collapsed into Emily's waiting arms.

…

" _Thanks' for coming in so quickly guys_ " Emily said to her team that had gathered around the conference table " _I know I said we were off until Wednesday and we wouldn't normally take this type of case but it's one of our own that's hurting. Agent Todd and her family have asked for our assistance and we will be there for them_ "

The others just nodded solemnly. Emily proceeded to relay what she knew to the awaiting agents.

" _The town of Saturn, Florida. One female victim. Agent Todd's niece. Sierra Sullivan. 28yrs old. Her body was found in a construction site. Multiple broken bones, fractures and abrasions. Autopsy will be conducted today. Signs of a struggle on a platform 60ft above her. I do not have much more information at this time. Like I said before, this is not our normal case type. Agent Todd is already on her way there to be with her sister. She will not be involved in the investigation for obvious reasons but will help when she can. Garcia, I want you on the jet too_ "

Garcia nodded almost proudly.

" _We all good_?" The unit chief asked.

Emily looked around the room. She could tell her friends and colleagues were as eager to get going as she was.

" _Wheel's up in 20_ "

…..

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo and a hoo!…season 14 has been officially announced!

Now..on with this story. I'm struggling to find the time to write at the moment but please let me know what you think so far in the reviews. I appreciate every one and also every follow and fave. Any criticism is always welcome too.

Mistakes are all mine. I try to rectify any errors before posting but I want to finish this fic and not lose momentum like I normally do. Putting a first draft of anything out is always going to result in finding things that could have been better in a later re-read. I may tidy these up at some point. Also…I am not from the US so I may slip up with some language or cultural differences. I apologise for this.

Criminal Minds is not my work to claim. The additional characters are, and any similarity to anyone living or dead is coincidental. 

… 

" _I wish I could zoom about with you guys in not so icky circumstances_." Garcia said as she flapped about the jet cabin deciding on which available seat was the comfiest for her.

" _Pen…we don't ZOOM about in not so icky circumstances either_ " JJ rolled her eyes as she spoke " _It's not as if we hop on board and fly to Bora Bora for the weekend_ " She and the others were getting a bit agitated watching her bop about at a mile a minute. " _And could you just. Sit. Down_ "

 _"_ _I know, I know but I always just feel like one of those X-Men with the useless and weird power, like …I have nostrils on my fingertips or something, always getting left behind when you guys are off in the air fighting evil_ " The bubbly blonde replied as she settled down beside Alvez with her unopened laptop on her knees.

" _Penelope….you will never be useless_ " Rossi could be heard but not seen from the farthest away seats. " _Weird? I have no doubt_ "

The team laughed.

" _Well OK then…I can deal with weird_ " Garcia beamed as she opened her laptop and proceeded to press all sorts of keyboard shortcuts know one will ever know but her, and the agents got to preoccupying themselves for the relatively short flight to Tampa.

With the circumstances of the call to case and rapid dispatch, the team had been nothing other than professional past friendly greetings and pleasantries. They all had enquired about Emily's well being, and Reid's, but no teasing or funny stories. No conversations about anything other than the task in hand. It would come though. That was what got them through the often tragic and gruesome job they did.

Emily and JJ found themselves opposite one another in the table seats once more. The brunette could not help but sneak a peek at the blonde now and again. She was wondering what she was thinking, wondering if she was OK, hoping she was getting enough sleep and eating well. And admiring her restraint when Emily knew she would be dying to say something about the messages from last night, if only to embarrass her. The unit chief turned to look out the window and tried to repress the grin that threatened to overwhelm her mouth. Her cheeks twitched and her chest hiccupped at the effort it took. Playful and mischievous JJ was one of Emily's favourites and she knew it wasn't far away.

Emily was lost in her thoughts when she felt her space disturbed. JJ was sliding in to the empty seat beside her. The brunette just sighed with a smirk and prepared herself for what was to come.

" _Did you get any last night then Empriss_?" JJ whispered as she softly nudged into Emily's arm with her own.

" _That's my business_ " Emily nudged her back as she broke out in a massive grin despite herself. " _And can you please stop with that name_ "

" _Oooh...I take that as a yes then_ " JJ was wiggling her eyebrows.

" _Oh my god...What age are you Jareau?"_ Emily scoffed " _and actually...the answer is no. I didn't get any. Went home to bed like a good girl. Alone"_

" _I really can't imagine you being a good girl in bed Emily Prentiss_ " JJs voice was was low and silky smooth.

Emily's jaw slackened as she just stared at her friend and colleague, speechless.

" _Do you ladies want a coffee?"_

" _Huh?...What?"_ Emily said without taking her eyes off of JJ who was smiling up at Matt.

" _Coffee...want...do you?"_ Matt said deliberately slow.

" _Um...yeah...sure_ " Emily was still looking at JJ.

" _Aw...yes please_ " JJ said cheerily.

Matt carried on through to the jets small kitchen area.

" _For goodness sake Pentiss, close your mouth_." JJ said looking away and then down at the table. " _I didn't mean...whatever. I don't know what I meant Ok? It was just a joke_ " JJ was trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible as her eyes darted about the cabin.

Emily could see the blonde was getting flustered. And it was terribly cute. She decided there and then she wasn't going to make a big deal of it. Save her friend some embarrassment. 'She probably didn't mean it the way the I took it anyway' Emily thought...but she did like the idea of JJ thinking about what she would be like as a lover.

" _You just threw me a bit there Jayj_ " The unit chief said as light and quiet as she could which contradicted her internal arousal. She let out a deep breath and adjusted herself in the seat and thought for a moment. " _So...What about those Eagles Huh?"_

JJ let out a husky laugh and threw her head back into the chair. " _You don't know anything about football, Em. Nice subject change though_ "

Emily laughed too.

" _What's so funny my girlies?"_ Garcia said as she landed on the seat opposite them.

" _Oh nothing Pen. Just Emily being...Emily_ " JJ gave the brunettes hand a short, tight squeeze under the table before leaning on to it with her elbows and her hands holding her own face. Emily felt her heart skip a beat at that as she reached for her tablet that had just pinged.

" _So...Pen. How you doing?"_ JJ asked Garcia.

Before Garcia had a chance to answer the unit chief cut in.

" _Uh guys...could you all come here please_ " she said scrolling through her tablet. All personal thoughts gone and work mode activated again.

The rest of the team gathered around the booth as best they could. Matt placed the coffees in front of the relevant agent on the tables and handed the mugs to Rossi and Reid who were standing.

" _I've received the official file on Sierra Sullivan from the Saturn PD. I'll forward it to you all_ "

She proceeded to read snippets of what was in front of her anyway.

" _Sierra Sullivan 28, Haitian American. Engineering graduate from the University of Florida. Employed with Tannet Aerodynamic Research Institute just outside Saturn for 8 months. Lives alone. Own apartment. Boyfriend of 4 years, Daniel Felix, he's a psychiatric nurse in Tampa_ "

" _Poor baby_ " Garcia said sadly.

" _You ok Pen?"_ Emily asked. Garcia gave a quick curt nod and Emily carried on "Early examinations show signs of sexual assault"

Garcia let out a small, strangled sob at that. " _I'm sorry. Carry on_ " She sat up poker straight in her seat as if it would make her stronger.

" _No COD, autopsy or tox results yet but unusual bruising was found on the front of her neck and was last seen on cctv walking a crossing at...Main Street and Elm_ "

" _Could be a sign of strangulation_ " Alvez said.

" _Or stolen jewellery maybe_ " Reid coughed out after taking a big drink of his too hot coffee.

" _Her purse and phone were found with her. So robbery may be unlikely unless it was something specific"_ JJ added as she was scrolling through the same file she had just received on her own tablet.

" _Right...looks like we are around half an hour to land. Matt and Alvez...You go to talk to the boyfriend see what you can get from him. JJ and Tara you go to the crime scene. Reid and Rossi can you head out to Tannet, see if she had any issues with them there and Garcia and I will go to the Saturn PD and set up there. Everyone clear?"_

The team all gave a solid nod and returned to their seats to read over the files. Garcia settled back in beside Alvez leaving JJ and Emily alone.

Emily thought about Sierra Sullivan. She wondered how Jordan was doing. Life really did take some unexpected turns sometimes. Emily was never one for relationships of any kind but she was grateful for the people that surrounded her right now.

" _Erm...Jayj_ " Emily said hesitantly.

" _Yeah?"_ The blonde looked up from her tablet. The sweet expression on her face almost took her breathe away.

" _In your message last night...its just...you are my best friend you know. I know I'm not the greatest at sharing my life and feelings...but you are the person I have let in the most...so the jobs yours if you want it_ " Emily whispered at her colleague.

" _Oh...I definitely want it_ " The blonde let that hang in the air for a moment then returned to her tablet with a wink.

Once again Emily was rendered almost speechless " _OK_ " Emily's voice squeaked. She cleared her throat. " _Then_ ". She thought she saw a devilish smile draw over JJs lips as the brunette turned to her tablet once more. She wasn't really taking anything in she was reading. She had to calm down and focus. 'Does that woman know what she does to me?' She wondered. She willed herself to read the file in front of her again. Every single word until it stuck in her brain and she had settled her arousal. They did not speak again until they landed and all said their 'be safes' as they parted company and left for their destinations.

...

JJ and Tara were driving to the construction site crime scene. Well...Tara was driving. JJ was staring out the window and they were chatting about the town around them.

" _Not exactly a metropolis is it...little Saturn of Florida_ " JJ said.

" _Not eben a little bit. Its rather quaint though don't you think_?" Tara replied.

" _I'm not the biggest fan of small towns to be hones_ t..." The blonde was interrupted by her phone vibrating. She pick it out her pocket and read the screen.

 _"Do you mind?"_ JJ help up the phone to Tara.

" _No not at all...go ahead_ " She assumed it would be Will, her mom or her boys.

Tara busied her mind not wanting to listen in on the call but it didn't sound like any of the people she thought it would be.

" _No problem. Any time. It will be Ok_ " Tara heard JJ say into the phone before she was preoccupied with some traffic lights and the slowest old woman in the world crossing the road.

" _Sorry about that_ " JJ put her phone away and turned to Tara.

" _No problem. Everything OK_?" Tara enquired.

" _Yeah...that was Lucy...do you remember...from the Arizona case. I gave her my number and told her to call me if she needed to_ "

" _Ah_ " Tara said " _You spent a lot of time with them Right? I never really met them. What were they like? Most difficult thing in the world losing a kid. And like that. I couldn't even imagine_ "

" _Yeah_..." JJ was staring back out the window " _Did you know they weren't really a couple? They only stayed together for the sake of Diego Jr. and her strict religious parents. They fell out of love along time ago_ "

" _No I didn't know that. Can't really bring myself to read up on the case reports yet. Still too raw that one_ "

" _It came out in the interview. They are still good friends and love each other but that is all. Not a good way to live but..."_ The blonde trailed off.

Tara looked over at the unfinished sentence. JJ looked as if she was on the verge of tears. " _You OK JJ?"_ Tara was concerned.

" _Its just...I understood them. I know what it's like to live like that...I'm sorry...You don't want to hear this_ "

Tara reached her hand over and place it over JJs. " _Yes I do. If you need to share something...do it_ "

" _Well_ " JJ exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it back away from her face. " _Will and I are a couple in residence and parenthood only. We are not romantically involved anymore. We just couldn't make it work_ " She was slightly trembling as she spoke.

" _I'm sorry to hear that Jay_ "

" _These things happen I suppose. He's making arrangements to get his own place. We don't want to tell the kids right now before he does that. So at least they will have a little bit stability in the change. Its as amicable as it can be. I still love him, he's a good man and a brilliant father...but we just don't have anything left to give each other_ "

Tara could tell JJ felt better just for getting that out there. " _If that's the case then it sounds like it's for the best. Still hard though I know...when you realise your life isn't going to be how you thought it would be...and looks like we are here by the way_ " Tara pulled the SUV in to the makeshift parking lot of the construction site.

" _My life is definitely not turning out how I thought it would_ " JJ gave a small laugh and shook her head as she pull the door handle to exit the vehicle. " _And Tara...No one else knows yet...so..."_

Tara held up her hand " _Not my business to tell anyone JJ. I promise_ ". The two agents were facing each other with the bonnet of the car between then.

"If you don't mind me asking JJ...why haven't you spoke to Emily about this?...She's your friend...and boss"

" _I haven't spoken to Emily about anything to do with Will in a long time_ " JJ looked directly into Tara's eyes " _I just didn't think it would be fair to her_ " JJ held Tara's eyes, searching for a reaction.

" _Hey...Agents...over here_ "

The woman were torn from their moment by a young detective heading their way.

...

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to write a bit nice fluff about Jemily...now I am knee deep in crime shit. This story has indeed ran away from me. Its more complicated than I intended...I do not know how to timeline a crime story...Evidently.

Anyhow...we will get there folks :)

...

" _Good morning. I'm Unit Chief Emily Prentiss. Thank you for allowing us to come in on this investigation...Chief...?_ " Emily reached out her hand to the tall, middle aged man in front of her and shook his firmly.

" _Ah...Maddox...Chief Ash Maddox ma'am. Not a problem. We are not really equipped for this kinda thing. Not seen a homicide in 6 years. Would call in the coastguard and his mom if I thought it would help. Poor woman. Hope we catch the bastard_ " Maddox replied.

Emily liked him immediately. " _This is Agent Garcia. The rest of our team are in the field_." Maddox reached out to shake Penelope's hand and she added a small curtsy/bow manoeuvre. Emily rolled her eyes. " _Is there somewhere we can get set up?"_

" _Sure...have two adjoining offices through here. Both have high speed internet access, sockets, screens, boards and of course, a coffee machine...it's not half bad too!"_ Maddox was talking as he walked and Emily and Garcia followed.

" _Sweet_ " Garcia said as they entered the first office. " _And unexpected!"_ She looked around at the bank of PCs that lined the walls.

" _Yeah...just upgraded. Nothing wrong with the last lot in my opinion but everybody is waiting for some evil cyber genius to take us all out I guess. Came from above my pay grade. I rely on my young team to do their thing in here"_. Maddox frowned as he spoke and looked around the room as if he was lost.

" _I'm not that great with these myself_ " Emily smiled at the chief. " _That's why we depend on this one"_ She put her hand on Garcia's shoulder. _"She and her trusty laptop could best any evil cyber genius...in fact...she used to be one_ " Emily laughed at her own joke.

" _S'cuse me...moi? Evil? I think not!_ " Garcia held her hand to her chest as if she had been offended.

" _Hahahahaha...I don't think you could be evil if you tried, darlin_ " Maddox tapped Garcia on the arm and moved to leave the office " _There are hardcopies of everything we have on the table there. Just shout if you need me. I need to add some steps to this thing"_. He pointed at his wrist.

 _"Thank you. We will_ " Emily shouted after him as he left.

 _"Ooooooh...he's delightful_ " Garcia nudged into Emily lightly. " _Dontcha think?"_

" _Get to work, Pen_ " Emily could not help but laugh. And she actually thought Chief Maddox was delightful but she was definitely not going to mention that to Garcia.

Garcia took her trusty laptop out and began unravelling cables and plugging them in. She moved around inspecting different sockets and inputs on the walls and screens surrounding her. Emily stood and opened the files on the table. She began to sift through them to see if there was anything new and what she wanted for the board.

...

Tara and JJ dusted themselves off before they got back in the SUV.

" _God...what away to go"._ JJ exhaled at length, leaning her head back against the headrest.

" _Yeah..."_ was all Tara could add before having one last look at the crime scene in the rear-view mirror and leaving it behind. At least physically.

" _Is the Saturn PD in the Sat nav?"_ Tara asked, " _I don't even know if this is the right way. Just wanted outta there_ "

JJ pushed some buttons on the dash. " _Yup...good old Garcia on the ball as always...and...you picked correct by the way"_ The blonde smiled at Tara before settling back in her chair.

" _Good_ "

The duo drifted off into their own thoughts as they headed to the police department. Thoughts of what they had learned at the construction site. Thoughts of the deranged people they walk among each day and thoughts of the people they need to make them feel safe and loved.

" _Tara..." JJ turned to look at the driving agent. "About earlier...what I said...regarding Emily...and Will_ "

" _I can forget it...if that's what you want me to do Jay_?"

" _Yes please_ " the blonde sighed " _At least...for now anyway_ "

Tara nodded and looked down at the dash " _Nearly there_ "

...

" _Hey_ " JJ announced her and Tara's arrival in the office. " _This is swanky_ " She said looking around.

" _Isn't it?"_ Garcia grinned back at her. " _The best temp cave yet...and Chief Fitbit isn't too bad either_ "

"Who?" Tara asked, confused.

" _Never mind_ " Emily glared over at Garcia " _Remember why we are here, Pen"_.

" _Sorry_ " Garcia replied sheepishly " _I'll just laptop now_ ".

Emily wasn't that convinced Garcia was actually doing anything except trying to look busy. She hated that part of the job. Especially having to chastise Pen for being Pen. 'Another tick in the pro's side for leaving' she thought as she watched her friends sad face shine in the glow of the screen light.

" _Em?_ " JJ spoke " _Earth calling Emily_ "

" _Huh?..oh...so_ " Emily was trying to focus. " _Just waiting on Matt and Luke then we can all sit down. Reid and Rossi called. Apparently Sierra was well loved at Tannet. Hailed as the future of aerodynamics in flight. In fact she just won the company a grant from NASA. Well loved indeed but with the exception of one guy...who believes Sierra cost him his job. They are driving out to East Tampa to check him out. They don't have much to go one but the quicker they see if there is anything worth pursuing the better_ "

" _Alright guys?"_ Alvez and Matt swaggered into the office.

" _Getting there_ " Tara replied

" _Bad?"_ Matt asked

JJ and Tara slowly shook their heads as they all took a seat around the table in the middle of the room.

 _"Right….I know we have kinda hit the ground running on this one"_ Emily started to pin and write on the freestanding double white board beside them. " _So...let's see what we got_ "

Emily went over the details of the case they already were aware of, which was what they had learned on the flight from the sparse case file they had been sent. She pinned crime scene photos and an identity photo from the morgue beside an up to date picture of her smiling brightly that Jordan had given her in her apartment. She wrote a small bio and capped her pen " _Still waiting on official COD. No tox screen or autopsy results as yet. And still not got an image of the bruising around her neck. Tara..JJ...get anything at the scene?"_

" _Well..._ " Agent Lewis stood up " _Garcia...do you have those photos we sent to you?"_

" _Oh..yeah..one moment_ " Garcia pressed a few buttons and the first one popped up on the screen " _Is that...?_ " She didn't finish the question.

" _Yes...it is_ " Tara spoke seriously. They all looked at the handprints, furrows and scratches in the ground as Garcia flicked through the file. " _We would need to get conformation, if possible, from the Disctrict M.E. but it looks like Sierra was still alive for quite some time after she hit the ground_ " Tara went to the screen and pointed as she spoke. " _She was not found at the point of impact...here...but she had managed to drag herself around 15ft nearly...to here...where her body was found_ "

" _And guys..."_ JJ stood up and nodded to Garcia. The next picture was on the screen. " _These are footprints that were found on the platform that it looks like she was pushed or fell from_ " she nodded to Garcia again " _and these...are the same prints that were found around Sierra's body on the ground...at the point of impact there were multiple prints...looks like the unsub was walking back and forth around her but never from less than 6 feet away...never getting close to her_ " She nodded " _and all along beside Sierra's own drag marks...they are there...back and forth...never near her until...here...where her body was found. One set over to her and one set away_ ".

JJ and Tara both took their seats again.

" _Did this sick fuck stand and cheer her on as she was dragging her broken body along the fucking ground?"_ Alvez was livid.

" _Whatever he was doing he wasn't trying to help her that's for sure_ " Matt said as he shook his head in disgust.

" _We can't speculate at what he was doing until we know more about this unsub. And we know very little_ " Emily spoke " _Sierra was a highly successful woman and maybe his thing was to break her...how did you guys get on with the boyfriend Daniel?"_ Emily asked the two men.

" _He was a mess to be honest_ " Matt said looking at his notes. " _His alibi checks out. He was working a 13 hour shift at Tampa West secure unit and it's an hours commute all in, even in good traffic_ "

" _I got nothing from him other than genuine loss_ " Luke took over. " _He showed us the ring he's been carrying for over a month...too nervous to pop the question. It's was brutal_ "

The team were all silent for a moment.

" _You never know what's round the corner do ya?"_ Tara was still staring at the table.

" _I love you guys...all of you...just saying_ " Garcia blurted out quickly and pretended to be busy again.

" _We love you too Pen_ " The rest of the agents said almost together.

" _The last time she was picked up on cctv was 11:42am yesterday at the crossing...and her body was found at midnight by site security. We need to establish her movements within these hours_ " Emily was writing the times on the board " _Until we get a time of death we have to work all these hours. JJ and Tara...could you canvas her photo around Main Street and Elm...what do we have there Pen?"_

Garcia was tapping furiously at her keyboard " _We have...a few real estate companies, 6 coffee shops...excessive much?. A sporting goods store, two clothing boutiques and a jewellers...all pretty high end...and a book store...Jeez...this is definitely not our normal little ghost town. Population has almost doubled since 2000 but crime rates are still 40% lower than the state average. It's a young professionals haven so it seems_ " Garcia said excitedly then checked herself " _though...not for our Sierra Sullivan_ " she slumped back in her chair.

" _We will get this unsub, Pen. Don't you worry_ " JJ got up and moved to where Garcia was sitting and squeezed her shoulders.

" _Luke...Matt...could you head out to the District Medical Examiner in Tampa. See if you can ask nicely and get them to prioritise our results. COD, TOD, tox and any particulates or unusual findings...you know...and get a decent image of the bruising on her neck please...Garcia and I will run through the additional CCTV we got sent over and start in on Sierra's personal records. And I also need to meet with Agent Todd and her family. Its early days but we could do with a break on this as nothing is standing out just now. I will relay anything I hear from Rossi and Reid_ "

" _How is Jordan?"_ JJ asked.

" _I haven't seen her since this morning but I have spoke to her on the phone. She's hanging in there because she has too_ " Emily said bluntly " _It's almost 2pm now...barring any problems we will meet back here at 5pm...let's get this unsub_ "

The team grabbed their things and left the table in a chorus of screeching chairs, flicking papers and chatter. Leaving Garcia alone in the now eerie silence of the office.

...

" _You have one fancy department here for not a lot of crime"_ Emily was chatting to Chief Maddox as she waited on Agent Todd arriving.

" _Yeah...some days we are just rattling around in here making sure the Feng Shui is still good. Tampa is not that far away...the commute is ok and the young folk like laid back living with their money. As the apartments got flung up the mayor decided he didn't want to put them off with a shabby PD. Still building condos on every available space so I doubt it will be laid back for long...but at the moment we mainly deal with traffic violations, rowdy parties and missing pets_ "

Emily thought the chief spoke as if he enjoyed it that way. It would drive her insane. Chief Maddox still had a good few years in him before retirement but it seemed he is winding it down slowly.

" _I prefer my job with a little more movement I guess_ " Emily said trying not to insult her host. She could tell by the fact the team were still waiting on so much information that nothing moved very much around here.

" _Hi….Agent Prentiss_ " the voice behind Emily was instantly recognizable.

" _Oh...hey Jord...Agent Todd. How are you doing?_ " Emily got up from the desk she was perched on to greet the smaller agent. She nearly went for a hug but Todd thrust her hand out for the shake. " _Come through this way_ "

Emily led Jordan through the office where Garcia was. Pen switched off the screen then nodded and smiled at agent Todd. She half stood up out of her chair as if she wanted to go to her but she just watched as they entered the room next door then went to flip the boards over out of view.

" _How are you really, Jordan?"_ Emily asked as she held the smaller agents hand.

" _I'm ok. It's hard though. My sister and her husband couldn't make it. They...and I...am sorry. They think I'm being cold but it's just I keep slipping from personal to professional on them. It's not their fault. It's not my fault either but they are still in shock and I want to catch the son of a bitch_ " Tears trickled down her cheeks as she spoke. Trying to keep steady and not let her emotions get the better of her.

Emily pulled her into a hug. She did love Jordan. She loved the person she was and their time together. Nothing romantic but it still hurt like hell to see her in pain.

" _It's still early days, Jordan. We've only been here a matter of hours. We are here to do the work...and we will do it the very best way we know how...you and your family should grieve_ " Emily spoke into her Jordans hair and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

Agent Todd broke from the hug " _I know. I have every faith in you guys...and you Emily_ " she looked up at the taller agent " _I know you and know you will do this for me...for my family. And I will never be able to thank you enough_ "

" _Just catching this unsub will be enough. Now…..tell me about Sierra_ "

…

Thanks for sticking will this really long fic! Much appreciated again!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again people...your interest keeps me going x

...

JJ and Tara parked up on Main Street. They both exited the SUV and met on the sidewalk.

" _You wanna stick together or split up._ " Tara asked.

" _Stick together if you don't mind. Learned that lesson before, the hard way._ " JJ replied as she took her sunglasses off. " _It's a warm one today_ " she continued. Offering Tara no explanation.

" _Sure is_ " Tara said, not asking for any explanation. " _Probably should start at the far end then_ " she looked at her notes " _Joshua James Real Estate first up_ ".

The agents proceeded to the end of Main Street to work their way along one side first. After 2 real estate firms and 2 coffee shops they had no luck.

" _Well...Sierra wasn't looking to buy or drink coffee from this side of the street...shall we_ " Tara waved to JJ to cross the road.

" _We shall_ "

" _Right we have Saturn Sporting Goods, Outdoor Pursuits and Boating Store first_ " Tara pointed to the far end of the sidewalk.

" _That rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?...surely a better name was in there somewhere_ " JJ snorted as she spoke.

" _Hope Emily and Garcia are enjoying the air con_ " Tara was squinting up at the sun as they walked.

" _Still not as bad as Arizona...yet_ " JJ hoped it would never be.

The women entered the sports store and had a quick look around. It was larger than expected and no assistant to be seen.

" _At least they have A/C_ " JJ smiled at Tara as she approached the sales counter.

A young guy popped up from below it rather hastily causing JJ to back up slightly and Tara to move to her side.

" _How can I help you ladies?"_ The twenty something asked without even a hint of smile.

" _We are investigating a homicide in the area_ " The taller agent spoke as they both held up their IDs " _have you ever seen this woman in here...or around outside_ " Tara placed Sierra's most recent photograph flat on the counter.

He eventually took his eyes of JJ to look at the image. " _Hmmmm...can't say that I have. Sorry_ "

JJ thought she saw a slight flash of something in his eyes but wasn't sure of what. She thought it could be just be the fact Sierra Sullivan was a very attractive woman.

" _Do you have any CCTV in here we could maybe have a look at?"_ JJ kept her eyes on the man for any other reactions.

" _No ma'am_ " was his quick response.

" _You sell hunting rifles and you don't have CCTV? Is that even allowed?"_ Tara was surprised at this.

" _Not my doing...I just work here OK?_ " He was getting a little agitated.

" _Fine...give me your name please._ " Tara took down his name and gestured to JJ it was time to go.

" _Just a sec_ " JJ called to her colleague who was already half way out the door. The blonde was looking at some kids football gear when she felt a presence immediately beside her.

" _Hi...can I look at your badge again...please_ " The shop assistant seemed to be a little on edge. " _Just to be sure...you know...for my boss_ " He stammered.

" _Erm...sure_ " She said as she moved away from him to give her room to hold up her badge. " _Here you go_ "

The man looked at the badge and walked away without saying another word.

" _Okaaaay_ " JJ walked out the door to Tara who was waiting outside.

" _He was interesting_ " JJ pointed her thumb over her shoulder " _if not a little creepy...asked to see my badge again"_

" _I think you have a fan there...a little creepy fan_ " Both the agents laughed a little " _but yeah...I got a weird vibe off him too_ " Tara added.

The agents headed into the neighbouring jewellery store.

" _This is niiiice_ " Tara commented quietly on the interior of the shop and clocked the cameras straight away as she looked around.

" _Hi there. May I help you?"_ The elderly woman behind the counter asked.

" _Sure can ma'am...we are investigating a homicide that took place a couple of blocks over last nigh_ t" JJ smiled at the woman trying to seem as friendly as possible in the circumstances.

" _Ahhh...yes. I heard. Poor sweet Sierra. Been crying all morning. She was in here just yesterday as well...visited quite regularly in fact. Lovely girl. Was going to marry her soulmate...she said. If he would hurry up and ask_ " The woman got very animated. " _Always in here looking at rings and wedding brochures. We could chat all day about it...that and her work. I'll help you catch the...the...the scumbag...anyway I can_ "

Tara could see the woman was doing her best not to curse and was clearly upset. It touched Tara in a way she couldn't describe.

" _We are sorry for the loss of your friend ma'am_ " Tara's voice was genuine and seemed to soothe her somewhat. " _We appreciate you taking the time to talk to us. That is a huge help for a start_ " The woman looked at Tara with grateful eyes. " _And maybe we could have copy of your CCTV from yesterday. What was your name, sorry?"_

" _Ooh...not a problem...Marjory Banks is me_ " The woman lifted a large tablet from under her counter and rapidly started touching the screen. " _How do you want it? Digital file? Disc? Memory stick? Stills? Slow motion? I could enhance it for you if you like. I can do that you know_ "

JJ and Tara could not stop themselves from relaxing into enormous grins. It was moments and people like Marjory that made their job a little easier. JJ gave her Garcia's contact and assured her that the FBI could handle the file appropriately. They took a statement from her with details of her conversations with Sierra and left Marjory a little more hopeful than when the met her.

" _What was she...about 90?_ " Tara was still smiling " _She could give Pen a run for her money on that thing_ "

The two agents continued on up and down Main Street and Elm. They got more information about Sierra's movements from several outlets and none from some. They headed back to the SUV once they were satisfied they had done all they could.

" _Urgh...so hot...need water...and coffee_ " JJ stressed her requirement with a little overacting as she entered the hot vehicle.

" _Lets get back and get some then_ " Tara put the car into gear and drove off.

...

Emily had said her goodbyes to Agent Todd and was walking back from the main doors of the police department.

" _Can I buy you a coffee?"_ Chief Maddox asked as he appeared from out of nowhere.

" _It's free anyway...is it not?"_ The brunette said with a smirk.

" _Yeah but the sentiment is the same_ " he beamed a heartfelt toothy grin at her.

" _And what sentiment is that exactly?"_ She enquired.

" _Just being a good host Agent Prentiss_ " He winked as he spoke.

Emily smiled back at him and she graciously declined the offer. She made it clear it was due to work and not personal. Which was somewhat true and she didn't want to make it awkward. He was a nice guy and a good cop, if not a tad blasé. She left him at the front desk and turned to go back to their offices. Tara and JJ were stood watching her from just inside the front entrance. Tara was grinning ear to ear. JJ was not. Emily indicated with an eye roll and a head bob to follow her.

" _Flirting with the locals are we now?"_ Tara was still smiling " _Chief Fitbit I presume?...he's cute_ "

" _He was flirting...I was not!"_ Emily said firmly as they entered their temporary base.

JJ hadn't said a word but followed them and sat down in the first available seat. Luke, Garcia and Matt were already seated.

 _"Hey!"_ Every one said to each other as Tara sat and Emily stood by the board.

" _I spoke to Agent Todd earlier. She sends her thanks to everyone and hopes to see you guys when she can_ " Emily began to tell the others what she had said about her niece. She loved to fly and everything to do with flight and she hoped to go into space one day. Not one of her family doubted she would make it. They knew of no one who she had problems with and everything in her life seemed to be going great.

 _"Phew...it's hot out there_ " Rossi entered the office with Reid behind him. " _Please….no more driving today_ "

" _It was me who was driving...you were sleeping_ " Reid protested.

" _I was meditating_ " Rossi smirked as he sat down.

Emily filled them in on what she had just said and what they had missed earlier.

" _Our guy was a bust. He didn't lose his job because of Sierra...he lost it because he's inept. Just tying to save face_ " Rossi looked at his notes. " _Just back from a trip to Las Vegas. All checks out. Useless at gambling too it seems. Asked if we were hiring_ " Rossi was shaking his head.

" _We told him we were not...and it takes many years to qualify for the BAU_ " Reid thought he was clarifying.

" _We got a half decent timeline from today_ " JJ picked up her tablet and sent the table she had made to Garcia.

" _The District ME was a bit hard to break. He hasn't completed the autopsy but he released the preliminary tox results...Sierra had trace amounts of a Tetrodotoxin compound in her system. Doc says just enough to cause some muscle paralysis but not death. Nothing else unusual. The time of death is estimated at 10pm and COD was massive internal haemorrhaging from the impact. We got some images of her neck bruising. I sent them to Garcia_ " Alvez put his notes down.

" _She had severe abrasions on her hands, knees and feet which fits with her dragging herself along the ground and also dirt and mud under her torn finger nails. No DNA or particulates that don't come from her or the scene"_ Matt added.

" _No DNA from a sexual assault suggests time and planning to me...easier if she was drugged I suppose_ " JJ cut in. " _The last time we got her at was leaving Marjory in the jewellers at 4.35pm. That's what?...5 and a half hours unaccounted for until time of death_ "

 _"Oh...Marjory...She was a HOOT!"_ Garcia enthused " _She called and I talked her through sending the CCTV file. Not that I had to do much. I want to be her when I grow up. We're defo gonna stay in touch_ "

" _Aw Pen...she's lovely in person...l thought you would like her_ " Tara said.

" _Anyway..."_ Emily leaned in the table as the other agents stopped talking " _Garcia...could you put the images of the bruising on her neck up please_ "

" _Yes chief_ " Garcia pushed some buttons and looked up at the screen and winced " _ouch!"_

" _That looks like a cord or some kind of string was around her neck and tied at the front...then pulled off with force_ " Reid was studying the image.

" _Doc says it happened before she died and hasn't been able to lift anything from it yet_ " Alvez told the team.

" _I went through her phone records and nothing jumps out. Calls to her family, Daniel and other engineering institutes and supply companies but no numbers that we can't trace."_ Garcia said sadly " _Her bank records are clean but I am still waiting on her credit card information_ "

" _Sierra was what? Five foot one? 100lbs? And by the looks of those footprints our unsub is not a small guy...why use drugs when he could simply over power her? Did the ME checked for injection points?"_ Rossi asked the group.

" _None of this is making much sense right now"_ Emily sat down at the table " _We are working it like a serial when it could be just a random incident and the guy is already in the wind...but we will keep at it. For Jordan_ "

The team nodded in agreement.

" _We will head to the hotel for now guys. It's getting late. Get some food and rest and we will come back to it fresh in the morning...OK?"_

The agents nodded again and stood to leave.

" _Garcia, you are with me...Tara, JJ here's your key. Boys...you can make up your own minds."_ The Unit chief handed Alvez two keys.

" _Oooh...sharing with the boss...this will be fun_ " Garcia clapped her hands.

" _I'm not braiding your hair, Pen_ "

The agents were laughing as the left for their hotel.

...

JJ arrived back at her room after going to grab some bottles of water for her and Tara. The taller agent was already in bed.

 _"I think they were pushing it with the 3 star rating in here_ " Tara was rolling about her bed trying to find a comfortable position. " _This mattress has seen a bit too much action...it's lumpier than my Nan's custard_ "

" _Lucky mattress_ " JJ smirked " _It's clean though so I suppose that's a bonus. One day the bureau will give us a decent budget for accommodation...with a fridge_ " She handed the water down to Tara and turned to go get ready for bed. She picked up her bag and was headed to the bathroom when someone started banging on the door. Tara jumped up and both agents had their weapons in hand almost instantly.

" _Who is it?"_ JJ called through the door.

" _It's Jordan...open the door_ "

" _Shit...she sounds drunk or something_ " Tara lowered her weapon.

JJ also lowered her weapon and opened the door.

" _Put your gun away Blondie, it's just me_ " Jordan was staggering slightly and the remnants of a lot of crying were visible on her face. " _Where's Emily...she not here?...I saw you come in and just assumed she would be in the next bed to YOU_ " Jordan poked JJ in the shoulder as she passed her.

" _No...Agent Todd. Emily is not here. Have you been drinking_?" JJ did not like Jordan right now but knew she was hurting.

" _I have yeah...I can she why Emily keeps you on the team eh? Your detective skills are top notch_ " Jordan had to lean on the dresser to keep steady.

" _I think you should leave now Agent Todd. This is not acceptable_ " Tara's voice was strong.

" _Who's you're girlfriend?"_ Jordan pointed in Tara's general direction.

" _I am Agent Lewis. I am here working your nieces case with the BAU and this is highly inappropriate_."

Jordan slouched into the wall " _I know_ " Her bravado fell away and she looked so much smaller than when she entered. " _I'm sorry_ "

JJ moved to hold her steady. " _What's going on Jordan?...do you need to see Emily about something?"_

Tara had opened her water and poured Jordan a glass and handed her it. The drunken agent took a big drink.

" _Yes_ " her voice was almost a whisper. " _Can you take me to Empriss please_ "

JJ froze at hearing that name in the air.

" _Empriss?...do you mean Prentiss?"_ Tara asked.

" _No...she means Empriss_ " JJ spat the words out. " _C'mon_ " She clutched Jordan's arm and lead her to the door and out leaving Tara surprised at JJs coldness but knowing she had missed something.

JJ held Jordan up as they moved to just two doors down. She chapped hard on Emily and Garcia's hotel room door.

After a few moments Garcia answered " _Heeeey gorgeous girl...and...Agent Todd?_ " She looked at the two women in confusion. " _Umm...come in_ "

Emily got up and sat on the side of her bed. " _Jordan?...JJ? What's happened?"_ Her voice was full of concern.

" _Nothing has happened Agent Prentiss. Agent Todd here has had a little too much to drink. She's upset...which is understandable...and is looking for...Empriss_ " JJ said steadily as she looked directly at the unit chief.

Emily's gaze slowly moved from Jordan to JJ. Their eyes fixed on each other's for what seemed like an age. Emily couldn't read the blondes expression at all. She had seen it before though, when JJ had to hide herself to give appeals or speeches to the press. Their solid stare was only breached by the whimpers of Agent Todd as she began to cry again.

" _I'll leave you guys to it_ " Garcia had no idea what was going on but the temperature in the once warm room was steely cold. She gathered her jacket and laptop and was out the door in a flash.

JJ gently placed Jordan on Garcia's bed " _I'll leave you guys to it as well, shall I?"_ The blonde left without another look or word to the unit chief.

...

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

A quicker update than normal but I couldn't sleep…..so I wrote.

I still have no idea of investigatory procedures and I have no idea if the toxin I mentioned could be used in the way I am using it but hey…. its only make believe right? And my Google search history is bad enough.

…..

Emily was woken by the stream of light coming through the curtains she had forgot to close properly in last nights drama. She checked her phone and it was nearly 7am. 'Shit' She thought to herself. She must have slept through her alarm, or maybe forgot to set that too. She looked over at Garcia's bed to see Jordan still sleeping. She had fallen asleep in her arms after several hours of crying. She missed her niece. She had spoke to her nearly every day and her heart was breaking for her sister. Emily also wondered where Garcia had slept. She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower for a quick in and out to refresh herself. She dressed as quietly as she could and wrote Jordan a note before she left. It read 'Don't be sorry. Don't be embarrassed. Give me a call if you need me'.

…

She entered the station and the brunette tried not roll her eyes as she spotted Maddox heading towards her.

" _Good Morning Prentiss…late night?"_ He asked suggestively.

She did not like his tone. " _Yes actually. I spent the night with a distraught Agent Todd because of the grief her and her family are experiencing right now_ ". She shouldn't have said it but she did. So much for not wanting to cause any awkwardness. And if she was honest she was only pissed at him because JJ saw them flirting.

" _Oh!_ " He just looked down at his feet like a naughty school boy " _Sorry to hear…Erm...some of you team are already in….I have to go_ " He hurried away without looking up.

Emily went straight to the office with the coffee machine without even acknowledging her surroundings. She was tapping her fingers on the counter impatiently waiting on the machine finishing her cup. A solitary cough behind her brought her back to the room and she turned to see JJ sitting on her own at a table. She looked over through the window to the next office and saw all the males of the team sitting around beside the board and chatting. Alvez was throwing balled up paper at Reid for some reason. She drew her attention back to the colleague and friend in front of her. JJ was just sitting there silently staring at her clasped hands on the table.

" _Jayj…_." The blonde did not respond in any way. " _Jennifer_ " Emily said tenderly as she sat down in front of her.

JJs eyes shot to Emily and back to her hands at hearing the brunette using her full first name. It was a brief glance but Emily saw it.

" _You've been sleeping with Agent Todd_ " JJ muttered the statement as if she was just realising it. She never once looked up as she spoke.

" _This is not really the time or place. But yes I have been_ " Emily wrapped her hands around her coffee cup and glance over at the window to double check the men's whereabouts.

" _Well I guess you won't have any trouble getting any on this trip then?...Maddox…Jordan…maybe a little threesome!"_ JJ spoke with a viciousness that disregarded the quietness of the words. And every single one of those words was sharp and cut into Emily like glass.

" _Whaaaa…?"_ Emily was dazed into silence. The few words she could think of were caught in her throat by the hurt rising from her gut. The brunette could feel the tears threatening to expose her. " _How dare you_ " She managed to force out on a breath. She slowly rose from her chair and left JJ still staring at her hands. She needed to get out of the room. The office walls started to close in around her and all she could focus on was the door.

" _Emily…I'm sorry_ " She heard somewhere far behind her as she lurched through the door and headed to the ladies toilet.

Emily wasn't sure how she made it to the restroom but she did and she was thankful it was empty. She gripped the basin for support and took several deep breaths to try and calm down and stem the rising bile within her. That was not the JJ she loved and respected. She had never before been so wounded by one person's words. She felt vulnerable and she hated it. Then she heard the door click shut behind her.

" _Em...I am so sorry…so so sorry. I never meant to say any of that_ " JJ moved to put her hand on Emily's arm but the brunette recoiled away from her. " _Emily…please!"_

" _You attack my professionalism and my character and you think sorry is going to make it OK?_ " Emily was surprised by her composure but couldn't look at the woman she loved for fear it wouldn't last.

" _I don't know what I was thinking…I am truly, truly sorry. I do not think that of you…I never have and never will…You are one of the best people I know and….and_ " JJ suddenly stopped talking.

Emily was aware of the quiet and turned to look at her. She could she the genuine pleading in JJs eyes. And something else. " _And what? JJ_ "

" _And…_." No words came

Emily just sighed and began to pack her emotions away for another day. Something she was finding more difficult each time. " _We will talk about this later Jayj. We have to get back to the office….and to be honest….my love life is none of your concern_ ". She spoke as she passed by the smaller agent and she was nearly at the door when she felt JJs soft hand wrap around her wrist and hold her gently but securely.

" _Maybe I want it to be my concern_ "

The words were loud and echoed around the tiled room. Or inside her head. Emily wasn't sure. She couldn't be sure. She wanted to turn around and double check what she had heard but just managed to move back as she was suddenly aware of the solid door swinging towards her. It was Tara.

" _Guys….we have another body_ "

Work mode activated.

…..

Emily, Reid and Rossi were driving to the new crime scene in a convoy of police cars with Maddox in the leading vehicle. Emily had left Garcia still working on getting Sierra's credit card details and how someone would aquire a Tetrodotoxin compound. The rest of the team were on stand by for further instructions. This body may or may not be connected to their case.

The group arrived at a derelict factory type building about a mile outside of the main town. They all exited their cars and met on the perimeter of the main structure.

" _It's an old orange juice production facility_ " Maddox said for the benefit of the BAU agents as he could tell they were trying to work it out by the way they were looking around, " _Old Billy Banks used to own it before he passed last year. None of his kids wanted to take up the family business so his wife sold it to developers and opened a jewellers in town…some of your agents met her actually….Marjory. Amazing old broad_ "

" _Ah…yeah. They took quite a shine to her_ " Emily smiled up at the police chief. " _How was the body discovered?"_ She asked shielding her eyes from the blinding morning sun. She regretted not lifting her sunglasses.

" _They came in to start clearing the site this morning. One of the contractors is an army vet. He recognised the smell right away, got the guys out of there and called it in. A squad car in the area took it and cordoned it off. One of my men went in to check it wasn't just a fox or something. It wasn't. And now we are here. He didn't want to do anything else until you guys got here_ "

" _Good man_ " Rossi said at no one in particular.

" _Unfortunately, any tracks or evidence outwith that one structure may be compromised. There were a good few vehicles and bodies, no pun intended, milling around before anyone was aware to be careful_ " Maddox kicked the tyre tracks in the ground dust to highlight his point.

" _That can not be helped, Chief_ " Reid was still looking around as he spoke. " _Are there any domestic residences around here? Any one living near by?"_

" _Nah…not that we know of anyway….just here, road then town…and nothing for around 10 miles that a way_ " Maddox pointed at the horizon.

" _Right guys….let's go see what we have_ " Emily started in towards the large open door of the building in front of her.

 _"_ _We have surveyed it as best we can without trampling all over your scene and it seems sound. There are safety helmets available if you want them_ " Maddox waved his hand over to a bench covered in bright white solid hats, plastic glasses, high visibility vests and all kinds of harnesses and ropes.

" _I'm good thanks…. I'm used to head trauma_ " Emily quipped back.

" _Oh….I will take you up on that_ " Reid quickly bounded over to the bench in uneven strides and hops to avoid the boulders and pot holes before him. Rossi couldn't stop a little snigger at his colleagues.

Reid caught up with Rossi and Emily and gave them a sharp tilt up of his head, which caused the over large helmet to wobble, asking them to separate from the rest of the group. " _That equipment on the table has never been used. Not once. The glasses still have the protective film on the lenses. Either someone is trying to impress us or they actually do nothing in that department_ "

" _Probably a bit of both….I may have been a little short with the chief earlier at an off the cuff remark he made at my expense_ " Emily looked a little guilty as she spoke. She regretted what she said for the sake of Jordan's privacy but no other reason.

" _I am neither shocked nor surprised by this information_ " Rossi just shrugged his shoulders.

 _"_ _C'mon'_ Emily walked toward the police officers and forensics with Rossi and Reid just behind her. She blew through her mouth as she caught the aroma of death in the air.

" _You can see the body from here_ " One of the police officers spoke to Emily. She pointed to the large piece of of machinery that lay almost prone in the middle of the large room. It was about 30ft from them. The body was crushed under it. Emily could see an arm and a leg projecting from beneath it. If it weren't for the muscle tone still visible on them she would swear they were a kids. The shoe said female but that was an assumption.

" _Can we work the area around this first then get this thing off them please"_ The BAU Unit chief shouted to everyone in the room.

They all proceeded to work slowly in a circle towards the metal box. Cameras flashed and shutters whirred every few seconds and evidence bags were getting filled up with what seemed like nothing.

" _Agent Prentiss_ " One of the forensic officers nearest to the body shouted and held his hand up " _Over here"_ Then he signalled to every one else around him to stop.

Emily carefully made her way to him " _I don't want to go any further right now_ " He pointed to a mass off what seemed to be old footprints in an almost perfect semi circle around the machine where the body lay.

" _Get every single one of these photographed please. Every single one…from every angle you can_ " Emily had that familiar feeling…almost like she was being let down by humanity once again. Maybe this was their type of case after all.

….

The BAU team were together again around their temporary base table. The body of 26 year old Anna Marie Hudson was on its way to the District Medical Examiner in Tampa. The crime scene team had photographed and detailed every possible thing they could before hand, including the unusual but recognisable bruising on her neck.

" _We wont know for a while but according to our, and the forensic teams, estimations it looks like Anna has been dead for around 5 days_ " Emily was pinning pictures on the board once more.

" _So…she was our unsubs first kill…or quite possibly one of many_ " Rossi said.

" _I have called the D.M.E and asked his to test for the same compound found in Sierra but with the length of time she has been deceased we may not get anything_ " Alvez added. " _But he did add that he found a small needle entry mark on the back of Sierra's neck so he will look for the same. He seems to be a little more helpful now we have a double homicide"_

" _That goes for every one around here"_ Emily indicated to the hive of activity visible from their office. "Garcia what to you have on our latest victim so far…oh and any luck with the credit card details for Sierra?"

" _No joy with the credit card details as yet…I will hack them if need be don't you worry…. and I may clear all their customers debt while I'm at it. Assholes_ " Garcia was typing frantically as she spoke to the team " _Anna Marie Hudson was reported missing 4 days ago by her flatmate and friend Jenny Tan…she had only been living the area for 3 weeks_ "

Emily cut Garcia off with her hand " _What is it Jayj?"_ Emily had been casually looking at the blonde when she noticed she was frowning and a look of slight confusion was on her face. " _Do you have something?"_

" _Who?...me_?" JJ looked up from her notes " _No…it's just…well I recognise that name…Anna Marie Hudson_ " She repeated it slowly as if it would jog her memory. " _Is she maybe a celebrity or something?"_

" _I did not figure you for the celeb following type, sweet pea_!" Garcia was still staring at her screen " _but if you would let me carry on we shall find out_ …. _according to the missing persons report she had moved in with Miss Tan to train for next months 'Tampa Bay Triathlon'…..and she was last seen exiting Santiago's Fitness Centre on Willow_ "

" _I do follow the odd triathlon but I do not think that is it_ " JJ shook her head.

" _That's because I ain't finished lady_ " Garcia held up a finger to hush the team…who were not talking. " _Lets see what else…oh!"_ Garcia's face split into one of her famous cheesy grins.

" _What is it Garcia?"_ Tara tried to hurry the bubbly blonde along.

" _Well it would seem our poor deceased Anna was a highly prolific and successful author of…lesbian erotica…both online and in print_ " Garcia looked up at a now rather wide eyed JJ.

" _Looking a bit flushed there Jay_ " Tara said as the blonde's cheeks blushed pink.

Alvez, Matt and Rossi were silently and motionlessly beaming at her….like statues….or maybe gargoyles. Reid was looking from agent to agent for a clue.

" _Right guys…come on…we have work to do here_ " Emily could barely contain her own delight 'work mode…work mode…work mode'. She thought to herself.

" _Of course…sorry…"_ Matt said as he brought himself out of his own head. " _So we have the murder of another successful, unattainable, attractive young woman"_

 _"_ _Yes…we do…I think it maybe time to give the profile"_ Emily stood up and nodded at her team mates.

…..

Thanks for reading x


	10. Chapter 10

I can't tell you how much I am enjoying your reviews people. Much appreciated. I'm thinking a couple more chapters after this and this case should be wrapped up and on to some non work based time together. As always just winging it as I go. I have a general idea of where it's going but that's all. Crime writing is not easy on the soul and even from the amount of times I've watched the show...I know I'm still forgetting things.

...

The team, with the exception of Garcia, gathered in front of the available officers and Maddox, in the largest room in the station; the visitors waiting area.

" _This is bigger, and nicer, than my last apartment_ " Alvez whispered out the side of his mouth to Matt.

" _It's like the fucking Amazon in here. Had to fight my way passed that palm tree thing_ ". Matt whispered back as he rubbed the scratch on his neck.

" _Thank you for your time people. This won't take long,_ " Unit Chief Prentiss said to the room. " _As you know, we are from the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit and we about to give you a working profile of what we believe to be our unsub...or unknown subject...based on the information we have_ "

" _Remember guys...this is a profile...it's not an exact science_ " JJ took over " _We believe we are looking for a white male between the ages of 25 to 35. A sexual predator of women he knows or believes to be unattainable. He has a hatred or maybe a fear of successful woman in general_ "

Reid looked from JJ to the silent officers. " _He is average to large build but physical strength may not be something he has. He might drug all his victims...it might be just sadistic or he thinks he has no other way of controlling these women"._

" _He watched his victims as they died_ " Rossi said assertively; and slowly. " _He may enjoy them pleading for their lives or it could be remorse...although in both cases he made no effort to aid his victims_ ".

Matt stepped forward. " _He has a very dramatic MO...Sierra plunged to her death...Anna was crushed under a large weight. He is begging for attention, but is unable to get it in his daily life. He may feel under appreciated or thinks he deserves something he isn't getting_ "

Alvez turned to face the room " _We doubt he has a lot of contact with women on a regular basis, probably through choice. Living in this town he is more than likely employed but it will be in a low skilled job with no authority"_

Tara spoke next " _We know he has killed two women. What we don't know yet is why these two in particular. And there could be more_ "

" _Again guys...this is a working profile. Stay vigilant. We have already put a notice out to the public do the same...females not to move around on their own and be aware. Thanks again for your time. Take care out there_ " Prentiss finished speaking and the officers left the room muttering amongst themselves. Maddox made his way over to Emily.

" _You really got all that from the little we have so far"_ He asked, almost questionably.

" _It's what we do_ " she replied decisively.

" _Listen...I'm sorry for what I said earlier_ " Maddox was not leaving with the others. " _I just open my mouth sometimes and let anything fall out. Bad habit_ "

" _No problem. It's forgotten. We have work to do. If you will excuse me"_ Emily left Maddox standing and called her team to their office.

...

 _"Garcia...how we doing with the credit card statements?"_ Emily was speaking as she was walking into the room.

" _They finally agreed to send them. They shall be with us shortly_ " she replied with triumphant hands in the air. " _Can't get much on Anna. There is no cross over in the two poor woman's lives. The only places Anna seemed to go were the gym and the pool. She was registered and paid up to do the triathlon next month. Has a stellar record in them too...placed 1st or 2nd in most of the East coast events and won a few last season in California. One tough little lady_ "

" _Where are we at with the M.E.?"_ Emily looked over to where Matt and Luke were at.

" _He said he would give us an update hopefully within the hour_ " Matt replied.

 _"Good...guys?...could you go to...Santiago's Fitness Centre. Anna was last seen there. I can't find a statement in the file from them. See what they have to say_ " Emily looked between her two colleagues.

" _On our way_ " Luke nodded and got up from perching on the table.

" _Keep in touch_ " Matt instructed as he followed Luke out the door.

" _What is it about these two women?"_ Rossi asked as he was looking at the board. " _Sierra is a long term resident of Saturn and Anna is basically just passing through. Although both are very successful in their own fields they are more different than they are similar. There must be something that connects them...but I just can't see it...why Anna first? Was she the trigger?"_

 _"Any more info on Anna, Pen?"_ Tara looked over at the analysist.

" _She has a house in NC and one in L.A. Travels A LOT!...mainly for triathlons. Graduated from University of Maine in sports psychology. Has 14 published novels...all science fiction based lesbian erotica...isn't that right JJ?"_ Garcia winked over to the blonde who was sitting with her head down and her arms crossed.

" _Garcia?_ " Emily's tone was a warning but it was difficult for her not to react. She was chuckling on the inside.

" _Sorry...moving on...oooh!...is ' The Tiger Queen of Planet Sal' any good? Might read that one_!" She said with sheer delight and looking directly at JJ.

" _Pen...please..."_ the blonde agent did not look up but the team could see her cheeks redden and they tried not giggle. They all adored JJ for who she was regardless and they were just trying to have fun, not ridicule.

Reid cleared his throat, and the air " _It's a pretty small town. Population is 5,486 and even with Anna just being here for 3 weeks the chances of them crossing paths at some point are surprisingly high...about_...".

" _Not according to my electronic data...brainboy..."_ Garcia cut him off and started typing again. She threw one arm in the air for attention. " _Guys...the credit card statements have landed_ " She read the screen for a few moments. " _The last thing Sierra bought at 4.59pm was a Falcon Sky kite from_ _Saturn Sporting Goods, Outdoor Pursuits and Boating Store….wow…that's a mouthful"_

" _Let's go_ " Emily said as she grabbed her blazer. " _JJ, Tara you're with me. Reid...Rossi...Jenny Tan is on her way in if you could talk to her...and...The M.E. should call. Garcia...keep doing what your doing_ "

The three women left the office.

... 

Tara was driving with JJ in the passenger seat and Emily in the back. She was maybe unit chief but she wasn't the quickest at calling shotgun.

" _This is quite a nice place...you know...except from the murders and all"_ Tara tried to start a conversation. She could feel a little tension in the air.

" _Yeah...it's lovely_ " Emily said more as a polite reply than an opinion, her mind trying to not be overwhelmed by the golden haired agent sat in front of her. Ever time JJ moved Emily would receive another little alluring wave of vanilla and ylang ylang in the chill of the A/C. It was both comforting and arousing.

JJ was silent. In any other time it would be an effort for Tara to get a word in with the two agents sat in the SUV with her. The conversation usually flowed between them, irrespective of how dire the case was. The driving agent pondered if maybe something had happened with them. She peered over at the blonde who was focused out the window at the passing view. Tara thought back to the night in the bar. Once she had got an upset Emily to leave and had walked over to JJ she could tell she had been annoyed at their sudden separation. Tara had observed the way they were dancing and the look on her unit chiefs' face. It was pure lust. She was unsure for a while if she should just leave them to it but didn't want Emily regretting her actions in the morning. She had noted it was JJ that instigated it and saw her absolute genuine distress, even in her drunk state, when she told her Emily was ill. And she now knows JJ is aware of how Emily feels. Tara also knew the kind of person JJ was; she wouldn't toy with Emily's emotions for kicks. Tara wondered what she could do to help her friends and she was feeling a little mischievous today anyway. " _I mean...it's OK...but I bet Saturn wouldn't compare to Planet Sal...right Jay?"_ She glanced sideways at JJ and pursed her lips to stop from laughing.

JJs head snapped to face Tara " _Oh for the love of Christ...fine!...I've read some lesbian porn...so what?"_ JJs hands were very animated in the air. " _I thought we were all adults here_ ". She sighed her frustration out. " _Am I ever going to live this down?"_

" _It's ok Jayj...as someone once told me...we all have our needs_ " Emily was paying attention now. And laughing to hide the increasing desire she felt for the woman in front of her.

 _"Are you telling me you guys haven't read...or watched...any?"_ JJ asked, " _You gotta give me something here ladies_ " She was grinning now and appeared openly curious.

A fog began to descend on Emily's brain. It wasn't porn she was watching in her mind. It was her and JJ.

" _I've had my moments_ " Tara said with a smirk. " _What about you Em?"_

That halted the unit chief from sinking further into her haze. _"Huh?"_ She scooted up and over to talk through the two front seats. " _Sorry what?"_

" _I asked if you had ever read lesbian porn?"_ Tara asked looking at Emily in the rear view mirror.

JJ was silent again. Tara couldn't tell if it was in anticipation of the answer or she was uninterested.

In her already aroused state Emily was feeling unrestrained. " _Oh...I think we all know I have_ " Her voice was low and dripping with suggestion. She slid back to her original position and forced herself to look out the window.

Tara saw JJ smile. The blonde leaned her elbow on the window frame and put her hand to her chest as if to regulate her own breathing. She was definitely interested. Tara felt in complete control of this conversation and wanted to take it somewhere else. " _Since we are in a sharing mood...I love you guys...you know that right?"_ Tara started laying some groundwork _. "I'm so glad I came to the BAU. It's actually changed my life...and I feel I could talk to any one of you if I needed to. We all could"._

" _Of course you can_ " JJ said sympathetically and outwardly glad of the subject change. " _We all love you and we're very glad you came our way...right Em?. We are a family. You're problems are our problems_ "

Emily moved back to in the middle of the two front seats. " _You ok Tara? You got something you want to talk about?"_

" _No...at least…._ _ **I**_ _don't_ " Tara turned to look purposefully at JJ. " _It's just good to know we can talk about anything to each other. We have each others backs"_.

" _Always_ " Emily said back to her. She noticed JJ was scowling at Tara and shaking her head sharply. She then caught Tara nodding her head back at the blonde, almost like a reassuring cue to talk. The exact same exchange happened again between the two agents in front of her and then she heard JJ inhale deeply.

" _Em?...I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Tara already knows...I mean...it just came out the other day...I didn't...never mind...it's just_ "

" _Hey hey...calm down. Just talk to me Jayj_ " Emily didn't like seeing JJ uncomfortable and she was getting flustered and rushing her words out.

JJ breathed deeply again. " _Its just...Will and I are separating. I wanted to tell you but..."_ the blonde paused. " _It's still quite new...it's happening...but slowly...for the sake of the boys"._

" _Oh!"_ The unit chief was at a loss for words.

JJ quickly turned around in her seat as much as she could to face Emily " _Its amicable...I'm ok..."_

'She's splitting up with her husband and she's reassuring me...what the fuck?...get a grip Prentiss" Emily suddenly thought to herself. " _I'm so sorry Jennifer. If there is anything I can do let me know_ " She reached up and held the blondes' hand that was holding her steady on the seat.

" _I know...I know...I'll probably take you up on that_ " JJ turned to Tara. " _And you too Lewis...dear friend_ " The blonde agent narrowed her eyes as she spat out the words.

Tara recognised her anger was not genuine. " _Anytime Jareau_ " she said as she lightly punched her neighbour on the leg, completely ignoring the fact she was still hand in hand with Emily. " _And...it's time to go to work_ "

Emily took her hand away from JJ and looked around. She hadn't even noticed the car stopping.

...

" _Hi there_ " JJ said to the man behind the counter.

" _Hey. How can I help you?_ " He replied with a genuine smile.

All three of them held up their ID.

" _We are investigating the double homicide and need to ask you a few questions_ " Tara took over " _Have you seen any of these women in here_ " She place the two photographs on the counter.

" _Aw...I heard about that.. it's all anyone is talking about these days. Fucking animal. Excuse the language_ " He looked at the pictures " _Yeah...She was in the other day I'm sure...that must be...Sierra? Tasker was dealing with her. Bought a kite I think. Never seen the other one though...Anna is it? Damn shame_ "

" _Tasker Mackenzie?"_ Tara asked looking at her notebook.

" _Yeah...that's him_ ".

" _Is he around? Can we speak to him?_ " Emily probed.

" _Nah...his day off today. He probably will be in at some point though. Can't stay away_ "

" _Thank you_ " Emily said as the three women turned to leave.

Tara stopped at the door and turned back. A thought had come to her mind. " _Do you have CCTV we could look at...of Sierra's purchase?"_ She asked him.

" _Yeah...sure...I'll grab Mondays disc for ya_ "

The three agents waited then left the store with the footage and stopped on the sidewalk.

" _It was Mackenzie we spoke to...said he hadn't seen her and they didn't have CCTV. Little creepy shit_ " JJ said to Emily.

 _"I'll get Garcia to look into him_ " Emily replied as her phone rang.

" _Ye think that guy is good for this?"_ Tara said to JJ " _He definitely had a peculiar air about him_ "

The other agent didn't have time to answer as Emily spoke to them as she hung up her phone.

" _That was Alvez... the guy from the gym said he last saw Anna arguing with 'that weird guy from the sports shop'. He said he also told Maddox about it but it's definitely not in the file. Lazy bastard_ " Emily talked as she put her phone to her ear once again. " _Hey Garcia...can you get me an address for a Tasker MacKenzie please. He could be our unsub...great...send it to the sat nav...and see what you can get on him"_ Emily walked towards the SUV _"Let's go ladies_ "

...

Thanks for reading x


	11. Chapter 11

I was going to write a 'hot ladies shouting 'clear' into empty rooms' scene but I think that works better on screen!

*Crdr...keep reading...I won't give you any spoilers...but just keep reading when the next chapter comes. Not sure when that will be at the moment.

Thanks again for the reviews.

... 

" _What did you get on our Tasker Mackenzie?"_ Emily asked Garcia as she sat down. It had been a long, long day. It was nearing 8pm and her, Tara and JJ had just arrived back from Mackenzie's apartment. He wasn't there.

" _Just getting it all together. It's not good. He's not a good guy people_ " The analysist replied shaking her head.

" _He had all of Anna's books and probably every comic ever printed in that tiny apartment. Found some of the tox compound and syringes too...left the forensics going over it... see if we can get any of our victims DNA anywhere. There is a patrol at each end of his street...he has a blue Ford transit registered to his name so they are watching for that and all available squads are out searching_ " Emily said wearily.

 _"I set up road blocks too. He has to be somewhere. This place is real small_ " Matt added.

" _So...Garcia pulled his prints from his employment records...and they are a match for ones found all over some of the blocks and bars found at Billy Bank's old place. He must have used that to tip over the machine. It was a crude but an effective lever system...and the M.E. found a needle mark on Anna's neck, same as Sierra"_ Alvez said as he was looking through his file.

" _I've ordered a full sweep of the construction site where Sierra was found...we'll see what that brings_ " Rossi began to look through his notes. " _also...the interview with Jenny Tan didn't tell us much that we didn't already know. But she was adamant she told Maddox that Anna wouldn't just up and leave of her own accord like he was trying to say. She was dedicated to her sport. They have known each for 5 years, since Tan used to compete and said she knew her pretty well. Leaving without a word was definitely out of character...which...we now know to be true"_

" _I'll have to have a little chat to our chief Maddox I think. Too many mistakes on this one_ " The thought of leaving the BAU drifted through Emily's mind again. It didn't last as long this time as JJ began to speak.

" _We did get some CCTV from the sports store this time_ " she handed the disc to Garcia.

" _So far guys_ " The analyst spun her chair around to face the team. " _Tasker Mackenzie has lived in Saturn for 3 years...before that...Venus, Florida and before that Neptune in West Virginia...yes...I do see a theme..all they way back to his hometown of Mars in Pennsylvania. I shit you not! Anyway...his on line activity is scary people...real 'keep the lights' on scary_ " Garcia shivered as she spoke.

" _Go ahead Pen_ " Tara encouraged.

" _He is a member of 4 incel groups, using the name 'UnderDogBite', not subtle...I know, and he posts some vile shit...'women are getting too powerful...woman are a sub species to men...he needs to take control back...he deserves a woman who will get on her knees any time he wants'...and the likes...and his paranoia has been ramping up over the years...'women are specifically out to get him...he fears we the men are being controlled or killed by some mega woman cult'...all because he cant get laid...and he's consistently asked for advice and tips on rape and how not to get caught...up until 2 days ago that is; when the last thing he posted was a 'How to' guide...it's sick...but mentions drugging his 'takedowns' but he calls it their 'Kryptonite'...And it's probably his contacts on there he got it from. There are some shady dark net folk around the incel subculture_ "

Reid cleared his throat. " _You know...the incel movement started off as an innocent group of people who found themselves void of any sexual activity due to simple social awkwardness, disabilities or mental health issues. It was actually started by a woman...they were nice people..."_ He looked up at realising what he said and found the whole team looking at him with that injured puppy look again. " _Anyway...it's been brutally twisted over the years and what we see today is the result. Domestic terrorism and violence against women being at the forefront"_

" _It's fucking nuts is what it is'_ Alvez added.

" _True that_!" Garcia agreed " _and this is where it gets nuttier...he also has his own website dedicated to the search for extra terrestrial life on Earth...full blown alien hunting shit...I'm guessing that has something to do with his choice of towns...If I had a dollar for every alien hunting, misogynist I've...never mind_ " She flicked her hand in the air.

" _What connection does he have to Anna? Have you found anything on that?"_ Tara asked.

" _Not yet my fearless princess...but these fingertip nostrils are still a sniffing_ " Garcia spun back on her chair and began to type again.

The team collectively shook their heads and all turned to the face the middle of the table.

" _So...it looks like, so far, that Anna is the key to what set Mackenzie off...I don't think it would take much to be honest...maybe just the fact she was a lesbian...but would he know that or just make assumptions by her appearance?"_ JJ put her thoughts to the group.

" _If he thinks women are getting too powerful it may be just her physicality that triggered him...his fears made reality...literally. She was extremely fit and strong for her frame by all accounts_ " Matt added.

" _The supervisor from the gym said he hadn't seen anything like Anna before in terms of how much she could lift for being just over 5 ft and she wasn't like... weightlifter buff...just toned to the max_ " Alvez had his file open again " _He knew MacKenzie by sight but not name. He used the gym but stuck to the the lighter stuff...said he was always at him to help build him up...but didn't take him on as he was a little off. Said he went bat shit at him. Call in him a 'sidekick' or something. He wasn't entirely sure. Wanted to chuck him out one time for leering at his female clients but his boss said looking wasn't a crime_ "

" _Well his boss sounds like a lovely guy. What did he say about the exchange with Anna?"_ Emily asked.

Matt flicked his notebook over. " _Said he didn't see either of them come in but found them arguing in the studio...he was going to intervene but they seemed to resolve their differences and left together_ "

" _Huh!"_ Rossi looked confused. _"How would the socially awkward, paranoid woman hater get an intelligent, streetwise gay woman to leave peacefully with him after an disagreement?...we are definitely missing something here"._

Every single team member nodded in agreement.

" _What though?"_ Emily asked as she looked up at the board.

" _Maybe Anna Marie Hudson is a pen name...you know...since she's was a writer...and a damn good one at that_ " JJ leaned back in her chair and smiled at her friends, not a red cheek in sight.

'Looks like she's decided just to roll with it' Tara thought to herself 'Good on ya girl'

" _I'll have to take your word on that Jayj_ " Emily said back to her colleague. JJ raised her eyebrows at her and gave her a languid, sexy smile before looking away almost nervously. 'Fuck...fuck...fuck' Emily lost it for a moment as her heart hammered in her ears. She quickly looked around but no one had noticed as they were all looking to Garcia or their notes. Except for Tara, of course, who was staring at her and looked highly amused. Emily knew then that Garcia had been dethroned as the all knowing all seeing Oracle of the BAU. And she forgot what she was going to say. 'Fuck'

" _I will delve into the depths of the world wide webber net and see what I can find...oh gorgeous gay lady_ " Garcia was talking to JJ.

" _I'm not...never mind Pen...carry on_ " JJ looked tired but was still all smiles and shrugs.

The office door flew open and Maddox raced in. Probably the fastest he has ever moved in his life. " _That was Cam at the sports store on the bell...They are late night opening and Mackenzie is in there_ "

" _Right...guys...go get him...keep the lines open and let us know_ " Emily said to the already moving agents. " _Reid...you stay...we need to go over this shit again_ " They rest were already gone.

" _We must be missing something between Anna and Mackenzie...you got anything we can work with Pen?"_ Emily was getting frustrated and hated it when JJ was in the field. But that was their job and JJ was one of the best.

" _Not yet not yet...give me time Tiger Princess..."_ Garcia winked at her boss and then instantly regretted it when she saw the look she got back. " _Wow...sorry...work now_ " She started typing faster to compensate.

Emily turned to talk to Reid but he was on his phone. He held a finger up at her then hung up.

" _That was the sweep at the construction site. They found Sierra's kite in a small room at the rear of the land. The marks in the ground dust and gravel suggest that's where the sexual assault happened. And someone lay there for a while_ " He tossed his notebook away in disgust.

" _So...Mackenzie either took, lured of followed Sierra to that room...drugged her at some point. Probably assaulted her when she was under and left her...until..."_ Emily was thinking on the spot. " _It got dark and the drug had worn off a bit so he could get her up the to the platform. Ah...his medicine cabinet was full of inhalers. He wouldn't have got her up on his own I don't think. She must have been at least mobile at that point. Maybe threatened her_ " Emily was pacing the length of the board. " _Garcia...could you play the CCTV from the kite sale please_ "

" _Sure thing Tige...Agent Prentiss boss lady sir_ " she said as the screen sprung to life. The tech expert scooted the video back and forth until she found the right moment.

" _They seem chatty enough...he's not overly friendly but his movements don't suggest fear or disdain_ " Reid was watching the screen closely. " _They seem to be laughing and joking. They are discussing flying...here see_ " Reid stands up and goes to the screen. " _He is making slight wing movements with his arms_ "

" _Now he is showing her the different kites..."_ Emily was also peering at the poor quality video.

" _And gets a sale. I think she probably knew more than he did but was just being polite_ " Reid knew more than most about having to hold your tongue and not seem like a know it all " _Wait...look at that...did you notice how his body language changed there? Go back a bit Garcia_ "

The tech analyst obliged by taking it back to when they reached the counter. Reid has his finger on the screen " _look...there...when she hands him her card, he checks it then...backs off and hurries the sale through without another word. He just keeps his head down. Even Sierra is confused...see...she pauses and is unsure...she turns to go, looks back at him for a moment then she leaves. Is there anything special about Sierra's card Garcia?"_

The three agents were still looking at the screen as Mackenzie's fuzzy silhouette watched out through the too bright window, watching Sierra walk in whatever direction she went.

"Not that I can tell from her account...it may have a personalised image on it but would need to check evidence for that. It is a premium account. Maybe he doesn't like the woman to have money either...the skeeze". Garcia frowned.

" _Nah...it's something else...if someone is dropping...$450...on a kite, a salesman is gonna know they have money...or are insane...either way...I don't think..."_ Emily spoke looking at her copy of Sierra's credit card details. " _He looked scared again...would you guys say that?"_

" _Yeah_ " both Ried and Garcia said to their chief.

" _Why?"_ Emily leaned back in her seat and the three agents went silent with thought.

Garcia's laptop made a meowing sound " _Ummm...that's my alert noise"_ She said sheepishly "..What do you have for me kitten?" She turned to her trusty laptop and started typing once more. " _Oooh shiiiit...guys?"_

The other two agents knew that meant 'This is big so get over here' and they did. Reid and Emily pulled a chair each over to where Garcia was stationed.

She began to talk at a speed and clarity only Penelope Garcia can. " _I ran some specifics from the case...couldn't really work with the MO as they were both so different...but I went with the neck bruising, the sexual assault and the roofies...the drugs didn't pop but it looks like the assault angle and the bruising did...let me see_ " Her hands were a blur over the keyboard. " _10 years ago...almost to the day...a student died at...oh!...Mars High School in Penn...she was 16 years old...It was an attempted rape and not technically a homicide. She managed to escape her attacker and ran they think, but died from head injuries and exposure. She wasn't found until nearly 36 hours later in a ditch by some woodlands...no one was ever arrested for it...and yes...Tasker Mackenzie was also a student at that time...the bastard"_

" _Shit...I'm going to fill Maddox in on this...and the guys...you two keep going see what else you can get_ " And Emily left them to it.

... 

" _Chief Maddox...a word please..."_ Emily brushed passed him and straight into his own office. She held the door and closed it behind him.

" _What's up...Chief Prentiss?"_ He said with a bewildered yet snarky tone.

" _The Anna Marie Hudson missing persons report. Why didn't you log the statements from Jenny Tan and the gym supervisor"_ Emily was trying to control her temper. " _Both swear they told you and both are missing from the file...are they both saying the same lie but...separately?"_

Maddox looked visibly shaken now. " _I didn't think it was relevant...honestly...I thought she had just up and left...I swear Emily..."_ He sat on his chair with his head in his hands.

" _It is looking like it is Tasker Mackenzie you know...our unsub looks to be the last person witnessed with Anna...and arguing...something you...chose...to overlook. Even at the insistence of her friend that leaving was not in her nature. And she had paid $1000 to enter the triathlon. This is not good Maddox_ "

 _"I know, I know_ " he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. " _I just didn't think...Tasker is an ass...a bona fide spoilt brat but I just didn't think he would be capable of anything...least of all murder. I thought he was harmless...and nothing ever happens here...nothing...it's sunny...and peaceful..."_

Emily cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. His rambling wasn't doing her temper any good. " _It never ceases to amaze; and terrify me, what human beings are capable of. Even the ones you hardly notice...now...sort yourself out. We still have work to do_ " Emily was not wanting to be overly sympathetic. She still liked the man but his lapse in basic policing may have caused the death of Sierra Sullivan.

 _"I have to go...but I want a full written report and statement from you...by tomorrow...I can't just make this go away. I'm sorry. I need to know I'm doing my job properly. We aren't above the law...and that was negligent at best"_

She left Maddox nodding silently on his chair.

She was just out his office when her phone vibrated in her pocket. " _Prentiss_ "

...

" _Hey...anything else?"_ The Unit Chief was back with Reid and Garcia.

" _Not yet...running some stuff just now...What did Maddox say?"_ Garcia asked as calmly as she could. As if she could tell Emily was still annoyed.

" _Not much...didn't really fill him in. He has enough to deal with at the moment_ " Emily sat and leaned forward in her chair with her head in her hands. Much like Maddox some minutes ago. " _This case is definitely not what I thought it was going to be...do you guys ever just get bone tired of it?"_

Reid and Garcia exchanged worried looks.

" _Don't leave us again...Em_ " Garcia knew more than she let on. Always.

" _I'm not..at least not right now_ " She looked up at the sweet blonde woman in front of her and she could see the tears pooling in her eyes already. " _Pen...I'm not going anywhere..OK?"_ Garcia just slowly nodded " _Anyway...I had JJ on the phone. I couldn't really fill her in with what we got either. She was in a hurry. Mackenzie got away. Cam must have been acting strangely and him being so paranoid he just took off. The tried to chase him down but_ " Emily frowned " _JJ got knocked down by an albino_ "

" _What?"_ Reid exclaimed half laughing; half concerned " _She's OK though...and what do you mean knocked down and...an actual albino?"_

" _I actually have no idea Spencer. The rest of the guys are on their way back. JJ is going back to the hotel for a quick change. She got albino coffee all over her apparently_ " Emily waved her hands in the air. This case had almost defeated her. Between Jordan, Maddox, JJ, Tara and this unsub. She was nearly done.

" _Oh you guys!...I have something else. Remember JJ said about Anna having another name. Well...She does. It's not a pen name though. She changed it when she turned 18 just before she went to college. She was at high school with Mackenzie too"_ Garcia said excitedly " _Oh man...they were friends...the three of them. Tasker, Anna and the girl that died.. Kimberly..."_

" _Hey_ " Tara entered the office and flopped on a chair. Followed by the rest of them. " _I'm done in for today_ "

" _I wouldn't get too comfy...Garcia has something...more_ " Emily said back to her tired colleague. " _Could someone get JJ on speaker so she can hear this? We'll have to fill you in before we get to the more part_ "

" _No answer with JJ, Prentiss...I'll keep trying...just go on_ " Rossi said waving his arm at her.

Emily, Reid and Garcia got the rest of the team up to speed between them.

" _They must have recognised each other in the gym. We didn't get their paths crossing before hand anyway_ " Emily was talking as she was writing on the board.

" _No...is it?...yes_ " Reid shot up to the board. " _Look at these names now_ " Reid grabbed the pen off Emily and started writing. " _Sierra Sullivan..S...S_ " He underlined the two first initials as he went and then he rubbed out Anna Marie " _Anna is now Hannah Hudson...H...H...And the other school friend...K...K...Kimberly Kane_ "

Emily's head shot to Rossi. " _Try her again!"_ She shouted at him. " _GET JJ ON THE PHONE NOW, DAVE!"_

" _It's went dead_ " Rossi spoke as he clicked off his phone. 

...

Thanks for reading x


	12. Chapter 12

This may not be as exciting as you want it to be! I probably should have said that way back in the beginning...

I promise to wrap this case up soon but time is not on my side at the moment!

...

" _The hotel said Agent Jareau left about 10 minutes ago_ " Tara hung up her phone and looked to the rest of the team.

Emily could barely stand up. She was leaning on to the table with her head down and it was spinning. " _Garcia...have you got her?"_ Her voice was loud over the sound of her own thumping heart.

" _There is no read on her GPS. Her phone must be completely dead_ " Garcia was shaking as she spoke.

Tara watched as Reid went over to her and sat down beside the analyst. He took her hand to try and comfort her. Tara knew it wasn't his strongest quality but the two young geniuses had became a lot closer since she risked her life to save him from a deranged cult. "Rossi could you arrange for Maddox to get his patrols to check the roads from the hotel please" Tara motioned her head to Emily who still hadn't spoke or moved.

" _Yeah...sure...I'm on it...Emily, we will find her_ " He said sincerely as he tapped his chiefs shoulder and left the office.

" _Garcia...can you get any CCTV feeds up for our hotel and surrounding areas...Matt...Luke...Reid...could you go though them with her please_ " Tara was trying not to sound too demanding. It wasn't her place but someone needed to take control. She moved up beside Emily and put her hand on her back and leaned down to her. " _Hey...we've got this. JJ will be fine_ " She knew Emily was tough but didn't want the unit chief to lose it right now.

Emily stood up tall and gently swiped at under her eyes where the tears had threatened to fall. " _Yeah...we've got this_ " She said adamantly. " _Thanks_ " She whispered to Tara. The need to find JJ had won the internal battle from the fear of losing her. And she decided she was going to find her. No matter what it took.

" _Prentiss...we have her on screen leaving the hotel_ " Matt shouted.

Tara and Emily turned to the black and white grainy images. Emily's stomach clenched and all the air in her lungs escaped with most of her resolve when she saw the small blonde figure on the street. " _That's her_ " She said, almost wistfully.

" _That was...14 minutes ago...she's driving off...Pen?...I think there was someone else...Pen?...can you get her again?"_ Tara asked quickly.

" _I'm trying...I'm trying_ " Garcia replied as she rewound and skipped the various feeds as the agents eyes all shot from video to video on the multi split screen looking for their friend.

" _There...that's her vehicle..."_ Reid pointed at the top left feed. " _Where is that?"_

" _Link 4...its the lights at Oak and Mulberry...and that was 10 minutes ago"_ Garcia said through a panic.

" _She is not alone..look...there is someone else in the passenger seat"_ Alvez was standing now. " _Prentiss...what do we do?"_

A quiet calm descended through Emily as she stole herself away from the edge of defeat. Her team needed her. JJ needed her. " _Find her again please...where did she go next...get all available personnel along that route...alert the road blocks...Garcia...find out if Mackenzie has any other property or vehicles connected to him_ " Her voice was steady and commanding.

'And Prentiss is back in the room' Tara thought to herself.

" _Got her...just 6 minutes ago...on Station Road_ " Garcia jumped up " _That's just..."_

"Hi guys"

The voice came from behind them and they all spun around to see JJ standing in the doorway of the office with Jordan just behind her.

" _What's going on?"_ JJ asked as she looked down the hall at the buzz of activity. " _Is it the case?"_

" _JaaayJaaay_ " Garcia was laughing and crying as she tottered as fast as her heels would carry her to where the other blonde was standing. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed until JJ started to squirm.

" _What the...? Pen...I can't breathe_ " JJ managed to get the words out as she gently removed herself from Garcia's grasp.

Emily and the rest of the agents were just staring at her, grinning; speechless .

 _"Guys...you're freaking me out here...what is it?"_ JJ said with her hands out in front of her. Then Reid lunged forward and gathered her in to a quick hug before he moved to beside Emily and straightened himself up.

" _We thought he had got you..."_ Garcia said as she stood closer to the confused agent. JJ put her hands up again and backed away from Garcia as if she was frightened then walked towards Emily.

" _Em...you ok? What's is this?"_ JJ looked worriedly at the brunette who hadn't spoke or moved since she arrived in the office.

Emily cleared her throat and found her voice " _it's just...Mackenzie...We thought you were his target...He seen your ID...and we tried to call...and you're phones dead...we thought...I thought..."_ Emily was visibly shaking and her voice was quiet. The adrenaline was seeping away and the relief was making her weak.

" _Glad to see you JJ...I'll go tell Rossi and the others_ " Matt said as he got up to leave the room.

" _Erm...I'll come with you_ " Alvez said as he nodded at the blonde and followed him.

" _Me too"_ Reid said with a shrug of his shoulders. Tara wondered if he was finally aware of the tension between his two friends.

" _Agent Lewis...Garcia...could you take me to see Chief Maddox please?"_ Jordan asked from just outside the office.

" _Yeah...sure_ " Tara nodded at her in understanding and gave JJs arm a rub as she passed her.

Garcia grabbed JJ for quick hug from behind before she left. The force of it left JJ a little unsteady.

Once she found her balance JJ could see Emily was still not completely with her. " _Emily...talk to me. Come here_ " They were alone in the office and the blonde took Emily's hand and guided her to sit. JJ sat beside her. " _Emily...look at me!"_ Her voice a little more forceful. The brunette brought her face up to meet the searching blue eyes in front of her.

" _Hi_ " JJ said with smile.

Emily swallowed hard at the sight. " _I'm sorry Jennifer. I wasn't really myself there_ " She exhaled forcefully and relaxed back into the chair. " _It's been a really long day and this case is just getting to me_ "

" _You gonna fill me in a little. Why was everyone looking at me like I was the second coming and why would MacKenzie want me?"_

Emily told JJ about Mackenzie and his high school, Anna's real name and about Kimberly. And how all his victims have their first and last names with the same initials. She was finding herself again with talk of the case and the steady realisation that JJ was safe. For the moment.

" _Shit...I better watch my back then huh?"_ JJ joked.

 _"It's not funny Jayj...he may come for you_ "

" _I have the best bodyguards in the world with me every day...and I have you_ "

 _"I really thought he had you Jayj. I kinda spaced out a bit to be honest. The thought of losing..."_ Emily swallowed hard again. _"..my best friend..."_ She could feel the tears coming. And the normally reserved agent let them come. " _The thought of losing you...I felt like the floor had fallen away from me...I felt like you had fallen away from me"._

JJ leaned back into her chair to face Emily. She took her hand and carefully wiped the tears from the brunette's cheeks. " _I'm still here Em. I'm right here_ " JJ reached her arm around behind Emily and pulled her closer. Emily did not resist. JJ pulled until Emily's head was resting on her shoulder with her still damp face against her neck. " _We will get this guy...and I am definitely not going anywhere_ "

" _Jayj...I stopped functioning for a while there...If he really had you I don't know if I would have coped and been able find you"_

" _I trust you with my life Emily...I have no doubt you would find me. No doubt. You have done it before and you would do it again_ " JJ slid her free hand into Emily's and their fingers entwined. " _You know...I can not wait to this case is over. Get some justice for those women. Get home...relax...read a good book...maybe have a little dance in the bar with my favourite unit chief_ "

Emily's heart jumped. And she beamed into JJs neck. Memories of their last dance causing a little twitch in her clit. " _I'll hold you to that you know"._

" _Sounds good to me...and Emily…..you better hold me"_ JJ spoke as she squeezed Emily's hand gently.

Emily pulled away a little at looked again into the beautiful blue eyes of the woman she loved. Their faces were only inches apart. It was those blue eyes that moved first, down to the brunette's lips. Emily could feel JJs chest rising and falling with deep, slow breaths. Her stomach flipped a dozen times as she saw her inch a little closer.

Tap tap Tap!

Both JJ and Emily sat up quickly to see Tara lightly finger chapping on the office window. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to the two sitting agents and gave them a gentle 'come here' wave with her hand.

" _Fuck_ " was all Emily said as she stood up expelling the breath she had been holding forever. The two agents were still hand in hand and the brunette pulled JJ up beside her.

" _Anyway...who says you're my favourite unit chief...I can call Hotch"_ The blonde said with sparkling eyes and a full smile.

" _Now you're just teasing me Jareau_ " Emily had loosely wrapped one arm around the back of JJs and gently nudged her closer so their bodies were touching.

 _"I know_ " JJ replied and planted a quick kiss on Emily's cheek and left her standing as she swaggered out of the office.

'Well that was interesting' Emily thought as she turned to follow her.

... 

" _Mackenzie's transit has been found. In the parking lot behind Bandy's Grill on Main. No sign of him anywhere. The forensics are going over it just now_ " Maddox said to the BAU team gathered in the visitors' room once again.

" _He must be somewhere...Everyone knows we are looking and from what I can gather he didn't have any friends in town_ " Emily really was getting pissed off with this guy.

" _It's almost midnight. My day shift guys are spent. I have two squads out combing the streets and I've called in relief officers from Tampa. They will be here before 1am...what else can we do Agent Prentiss?"_ Maddox was being as professional as he knew how to be.

" _Just hang tight for the moment Chief. You and your officers are doing all you can. Thank you"_ She meant it. " _Guys...let's go back to the office...actually...did I see Agent Todd earlier?"_

" _Yes...I found her back at the hotel. She wanted to come and see you... I don't know where she went_ " JJ said bluntly.

 _"I'm here_ " Jordan appeared from around the corner. " _Can I talk to you ladies for a moment_ "

" _Sure can...why don't we all go back to our office guys"_ Emily waved her hand down the hall.

And the BAU team and Agent Todd excused themselves from Maddox and left the visitors room.

...

The agents fell into two groups as they entered the offices. The men in the main working office and the women in the other.

Once the women were all seated around the table Jordan began to speak.

" _I just wanted to apologise for last night...It's a bit of a blur but I know I was an asshole. I went back to the hotel tonight expecting you guys to be there and I ran into Agent Jareau and asked her to bring me here. I am really sorry guys...My head is a mess at the moment. Sorry for taking your bed Garcia and Agent Lewis...nice to finally meet you"_ Jordan looked around the table.

" _Hey hey lady...no worries. We're good...I got to squeeze in with JJ for the night. I was hella comfy"_ Garcia said back to her as she wiggled in her chair.

" _And I have the bruises to prove it_ " JJ said to Jordan.

" _Pfft! You snore...gorgeous girly_ "

" _I Do Not!"_ JJ exclaimed.

" _Yeah…you do Jay_ " Tara added

" _Anyway...that's all I have to say really_ " Agent Todd made a move to stand.

" _Hey...you want to stay for a coffee...I was just going to grab us all some. We can pretend it's the first time we've met_ " Tara felt a bit sorry for agent Todd.

" _Um...yeah sure...that OK Em? Don't want to interfere with case talk_ "

" _We can spare a few moments for you Jordan_ " She replied as she smiled at her friend and sometimes lover.

Tara felt JJ stiffen beside her. 'Well now...seems like JJ has some competition' Tara thought to herself. " _I'll grab us all a coffee then shall I?"_ And Tara stood up to go to the machine.

The ladies started chatting among themselves. Tara came with the coffees and they were talking about Todd's time with the BAU. Tara thought she seemed nice enough.

 _"I'm just gonna pop to the ladies...girls_ " Jordan said as she stood up and took off her jacket.

Tara felt JJ stiffen once more.

" _Nice shirt_ " The blonde said as she drew her eyes up and down the standing agent. " _It was...good...seeing you again Agent Todd but I have to go_ " JJ left the office without another word.

" _Oh...I forgot I had this on...Sorry Em...I grabbed it out your bag this morning. Hope you don't mind_ " Jordan said looking down as she held out an old Yale shirt from her body.

" _Of course not Jordan...I would like this one back thought_ " Emily said through a smile and Jordan laughed.

Tara looked over through the window and saw JJ sitting with the men staring right back through at Emily and Jordan. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed.

" _Anyway...I'm Just going to go...I will see you all soon no doubt_ " Jordan thanked the remaining agents. She hugged Garcia and Emily and shook Tara's hand. She walked out the office and Tara saw her nod to Rossi in passing and then disappear.

"I'm going back to my kitten" Garcia said as she got up. She yawned and picked up her coffee as she went.

" _So...what was that about Prentiss?"_ Tara asked

" _I...I don't know what you mean_ " Emily replied.

" _Looks like Garcia is not the only one who likes a little chocolate on her pillow_ " Tara couldn't help the massive grin that spread across her face.

Emily's cheeks were burning but she couldn't help smiling either. " _Aw..shut up Lewis...let's go_ " She said bashfully and flicked a bit of coffee off her finger at her friend across the table.

...

Thanks for reading x


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the input once again. Much appreciated.

After this, the next chapter will see the end of the case….done…dusted! No matter how long it is. Also…I don't really know anything about comics….so if there are any inaccuracies to come. I apologise.

…..

The team were feeling the effects of working into the night. Alvez was dozing on one of the sofas and Rossi had his eyes closed sitting upright in his chair. They had been going over the details of the case again.

" _I didn't find any other property or vehicles connected to Mackenzie. None in the area anyway, he still has his parents house in Mars...but hasn't been there in years_ " Garcia was lying with her arm outstretched passed her laptop and her head resting on it to the side. She looked beat.

" _We should go over the original case again. Kimberly Kane...the high school friend. She was his first_ " Reid was thinking out loud.

Garcia sat up again as she knew she was about to get called upon. " _On it...If some kind soul could grab me a caffeine shot_ " She smiled directly at Matt.

 _"Guess I am that kind soul then...anyone else?"_ Matt asked the agents.

They put their orders in and Matt made his way to the machine.

" _Oh...Emily. I need a new phone. My last one suffered death by albino coffee_ " JJ smiled over to the unit Chief.

" _Yeah. No problem. We have some good to go in our gear somewhere_ " Emily looked over at the duffle bags sitting in the corner. " _What happened there anyway? Was it an actual Albino?"_

" _Don't think so...but she was one pale lady_ " JJ said " _I was rounding the corner at the sports store and wham! She takes me out. Two of us hit the deck and her coffee flies up and lands right on me. Only me...None on her_ "

"Did anyone get pictures or video?" Garcia asked optimistically.

" _Nope...sorry_ " Tara answered " _Was too busy laughing to be honest"._

" _Har har har...Lewis...you and I still need to have a little chat...so I wouldn't get too brave_ " JJ winked at her colleague as she spoke.

" _Yeah yeah...I'm still waiting on that other chat too_ " Tara looked over at Emily with her eyebrows raised.

 _"Think you know far too much already_ " Emily said to Tara.

" _What can I say...I know things_ " The three agents laughed among themselves.

Reid looked at Tara " _What do you know?...what's going on?"_

" _Oh nothing a little tequila won't get out if her_ " Garcia was still listening as she typed. " _Though I probably know anyways. Isn't that right girls?"_ She swung around full circle on her computer chair, pointing at JJ and Emily as she went.

Emily looked uncomfortable and JJ just smiled and shook her head.

" _Anyway...fun times can wait. Let's see what I have here_ " Garcia was tapping her pen on her screen. " _Little Kimberly Kane was a big star on the track. 100 and 200m. Already had a scholarship lined up with Penn State and Brown. She had medals galore and was tipped for the next Olympics. Sheesh she was fast_!"

" _Anything about the friendship between the three of them?"_ JJ asked the analyst.

 _"Some old social media postings...they looked tight all through high school...but the pictures feature Mackenzie less and less as time goes on. There are a few of Kimberly and some footballer. Cute guy...they look close. And a few of what looks like a foursome... Kimberly, football guy, Anna...or Hanna I suppose, and a girl. All dressed up and going somewhere...formal maybe"._

" _They started to cut him out or just drift apart as they got older. It happens_ " Emily looked like she was thinking about an old memory.

" _I'm guessing he wasn't happy about it. Maybe something got twisted all up in his brain_ " Garcia said " _He posted some nasty shit about Kimberly sleeping around"_

" _What about the night of the assault...can you find anything on that?"_ Emily ask as she went to the board.

" _I have a couple of images...oh...cute as a button! They were going to a costume party. Dressed as superheroes. They named themselves too. Kimberly is...'Swiftess' and Hannah is...'Little Strong'. Awww... must have made their own costumes_ " Garcia was welling up at the pictures.

" _Any statements or evidence stand out to you Garcia?"_ Emily asked.

" _Nothing much was found and no one knew where the actual assault occurred. It was surmised by the bruising found on her thighs and privates. Hannah said...they split up at the party and planned to make their own ways home. Joss Cohen, football guy, had an alibi. No DNA and her cape was missing...never found_ "

" _Hmmm...a cape?...can you put the cape up on the screen?"_ Reid asked.

 _"Shall do_ " Garcia said.

" _Look at the tie on the cape. Can you zoom in on that Please_ " Reid said as he walked to the screen. " _It's string...kinda the same pattern as the bruises and see how it's a knotted bow at the front...that would fit...Garcia ...could you put an image of the bruising from the two victims neck up beside It?"_

"Of course..."

" _Yeah...I see it_ " Alvez had woke up and joined them.

" _So...Mackenzie kept the cape all this time...puts it on his victims, sexually assaulted them and yanks it off when he's done...that's...fucked up"_ Matt couldn't think of any other words.

" _I think there is something else here guys...see...Kimberly was fast and managed to escape her attacker...Mackenzie...he was out ran. He mentioned a mega cult of women. I believe he thinks these woman have superpowers.."_ Reid looked around at his team mates ".. _Kimberly had speed...Hannah had strength...and Sierra had flight"._

 _"Yeah...I get it...that's why he called the drug 'Kryptonite'. He had to take their powers away so they couldn't escape_ " Garcia said.

" _That fits the alliterative names too_ " Emily said " _It's quite a tradition in the world of heroes and villians...especially in comics...Jessica Jones...Peter Parker...Happy Hogan...Sue Storm. I believe it was Stan Lee who started it just so he could remember his character names..."._ Everyone was staring at Emily.

" _You really are a nerd...aren't you?" JJ was smiling at Emily in surprise "And who the hell is Happy Hogan?"_

" _He's from Iron Man...first appeared in the 60s...He was..."_ Emily said without hesitation but paused as she saw the look of disbelief on the faces in front of her. " _What?...a girl can't like comics?"_

 _"No...plenty girls can...you in the other hand..."_ Garcia tailed off with a little laugh and raised her hands in a shrug.

" _Let's just stick to the case shall we?"_ Emily said bluntly. She was giving all her secrets away lately. " _Can you check if there are any other females between 25 and 35 living in Saturn with the same initials for both names_ " She looked at Garcia as if she wanted her to do it yesterday.

" _Will do Will do_ " The analyst obliged immediately.

"We still have one here" Rossi was awake...or had always been awake. He pointed at JJ.

" _I wonder what he thinks your power is Jay_ " Tara said to the blonde.

" _Oh.. I don't know...the power to get knocked over by tiny, translucent women"_ JJ flicked her hands in the air.

 _"Oooh...super sleuth...or maybe like Batman or Daredevil...ordinary FBI by day...crime fighting vigilante by night_ " Reid was getting a little excited.

" _It is night, Spence...FBI is kinda a 24 hour thing"_ JJ rolled her eyes.

" _Aww yeah...maybe super crime fighter all the time then...or Catwoman_ "

Emily choked on her coffee. The image of JJ in a Catwoman outfit was now branded on her brain.

" _You OK there, Prentiss?"_ Tara had a knowing eyebrow raised.

" _Yeah...I'm fine...thanks_ " Emily frowned back at her.

" _Right guys...I have two others in that age range with the same initials...one is currently in Canada...not due back until next week...and the other is...hopefully tucked up in her bed. Alison Aldridge"_

" _Garcia...send her address to Maddox and ask him to get a patrol out to hers. Make sure all is Ok"_ Emily was still wiping coffee off her chin.

" _No problemo"_ The analyst said picking up her phone.

 _"I better get a phone organized then. Wouldn't want my nemesis after me and I don't have one_ " JJ got up to retrieve a new phone from the bags.

" _So...Kimberly manages to escape him with speed as 'Swiftess'. He sees it as not his failure but her extraordinary speed. It festers for years in his brain...He is probably shunned by the women he wants in his life...his paranoia and hatred grows...then he sees 'Little Strong' in his gym...almost 10 years to the day Kimberly died"_ Rossi was pacing the floor. " _Maybe he thinks she had come for him. He still knows her as Hannah Hudson, they argue but he managed to persuade her to go somewhere with him...they were friends at one point so..."_

 _"He takes away the powers he thinks they have and then kills them by turning their weakness against them...if Hannah was strong she wouldn't have been crushed and if Sierra could fly she wouldn't have fell to her death_ " Matt added.

" _It's like he's revelling in how weak his victims have become...He watches them die where he thinks they would normally have got away. He has beat them_ " JJ said.

" _Yes!...and he doesn't think he deserves to be rejected anyway...he saw himself as a worthy partner for Kimberly...when she said no...He thought she was getting above her station...wanted to take her down a peg or two but just couldn't catch her. That must have hurt his ego. In his mind it wasn't his fault he couldn't catch her...she must have super speed_ " Tara joined in.

" _So...He has this thing of killing women he thinks are too powerful and are out to get men...but it's just really because...deep down...He feels inadequate_ " Garcia pondered.

" _That about sums it up_ " Rossi said back to her.

" _Its nearly 3 in the morning guys...doesn't seem like there is much going on at the moment...all available officers are out there...why don't we see if we can get a few hours rest...there are plenty sofas in here...we will pick it back up at 7am"_ Emily was tidying up files and the desk debris as she spoke.

"Ok dokey boss" Alvez lay back down on the sofa he got up from.

... 

Emily's head was pounding and she felt a little jittery. She hadn't drank so much coffee in a long time. She had found a small room with one sofa against the back wall, a vending machine and a table and chair. It definitely wasn't an interrogation room. Too nice. She switched the light off and lay on the sofa. The light coming through the blinds on the large window into the hallway was just enough to see the outlines in the room. Staring at the slightly illuminated junk food in the machine reminded her she hadn't had much to eat today. She thought about having a packet of chips but wasn't really in the mood for crap and probably wouldn't help her headache. She went over the events of the passed few days in her head. And her mind went to where it always does, Jennifer Jareau. Emily thought about the flirting and the comments JJ had made recently. Her heart was light and her stomach full of butterflies at the possibility of the blonde returning her feelings; and she was smiling into the darkness.

Her head, however, refused to believe what was blatantly in front of her for days now. The doubts and insecurities she carried with her everyday sidled into her mind. 'Even if she did like you...you are not built for relationships, Prentiss. Deal with it'. The pain in her brain wasn't able to keep the negativity away. 'Why would she like me anyway..not exactly an ideal partner'. She does what she always does. She talked herself out of and away from any sign of happiness that might come her way. 'Nah...JJ's just being friendly...and nice...and funny...it's who she is...not her fault I'm reading too much into it'. Her thoughts were clawing at her empty stomach and filling it with sadness. When exhaustion finally won and she drifted off to sleep, it was once again, with damp eyes. 

... 

" _Hey...wake up sleepy beaut…_ "

Emily could barely turn her head. Her neck was stiff and sent shooting pains down her back when she tried to move.

" _Hey...you Ok?"_

Emily opened her eyes and found the back of the sofa. For a split second she couldn't remember where she was.

" _Em...you there?"_

She definitely was there. On a rock hard sofa in small town Florida. " _Yeah...just a minute...this thing felt like lying on cotton candy to start with...urgh! It's fucking solid now_ " She slowly turned around and sat up. " _Fucking hell...ouch_ " The brunette was not a morning person as it was but waking up sore and even more tired than when she went to sleep didn't help. She looked up to see JJ standing over her. Coffee and muffin in hand. That did help.

" _Morning...you OK?"_ The blonde said as she handed her the cup first.

" _Yeah...just musta slept funny...what time is it?"_ Emily was rubbing her neck.

" _Just gone 6...thought you might need this"_ JJ put the muffin at her feet.

" _Aw..thanks Jayj.."_ Emily said as she sipped on her coffee.

" _Nothing to report this morning...still no sign of the little bastard_ " JJ said as she perched, cross-legged, on the far arm of the sofa.

Emily caught sight of the blondes legs out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help herself from looking. She drew her eyes from ankle to knee and followed the line of toned muscle up her thigh to the hem of her skirt. She stole a glance up at the blondes face and found her staring right at her. Smirking. 'Subtle..Prentiss..real subtle'. She thought to herself as a slight tingling took her cheeks. She cleared her throat. " _Thanks for this Jayj...definitely needed it"_ She tried to stretch her neck out from side to side but it was still too sore.

" _No probs...that looks bad?"_ JJ replied.

" _I'll be ok in a bit..."_ Emily picked up the muffin and tore a chunk off it. " _Where did you find this?"_ She said as she bit a piece off it.

" _Aw...it was just there in the officers break room...there's a whole bunch of them. I've had two already. They're good_ "

Emily nodded her head in agreement as she chewed and swallowed with a gulp of coffee. An awkward silence drifted between them. Emily couldn't tell if it was just her though. She kept peering over at JJ as she sipped her coffee. The blonde looked a little nervous as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. It wasn't just her.

 _"Em...can we talk?"_ JJ finally broke they silence.

 _"Umm...yeah...aargh!"_ Emily had turned her head too fast and the pain surprised her.

" _Awww...shit Emily...here_ " JJ lifted the coffee from Emily's hands and put it in the table. She turned to face the brunette and Emily could see her thinking. The blonde looked around at the door and back to Emily. 'Fuck...what's she doing?' Emily thought.

JJ walked to the door and locked it. Then she closed the blinds on the window and returned to stand over Emily.

" _Gonna see what we can do about that_ " JJ spoke as she sat on the arm next to Emily with one foot on the floor and the other tucked in behind her leg. She reached out and gently turned Emily's shoulders until her back was resting against her knees.

'This is not a good idea...this is not a good idea' Emily's brain was like a broken record but she could not form the words. The minute she felt JJs hands on her the sofa was cotton candy again and she was sinking fast.

" _That feel ok Em? Not too hard is it?"_ JJ asked as she kneaded the base of Emily's neck with her thumbs.

" _Mmmmmmhm_ " was all Emily managed to say. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth for fear of what sound might come out. It felt amazing. JJs hands felt amazing. Emily was biting her bottom lip. Save the moan, which was building with every rub, from jumping out. The pain in her neck began to ease and her skin danced under JJs fingertips. All the way to the tips of her breasts. She felt her nipples harden and pucker against the fabric of her bra and a red heat moved through her body. The hands on her moved slower with each pass. The thumbs brushing up through her hairline and down behind her ears and the fingertips lightly dappling the front of her neck and shoulders. Every thought fell away and all Emily knew was the rhythmic caress of skin on skin. She now couldn't help the soft moan from escaping. It was on each breath she was trying so desperately to control. The ache low in her abdomen forced her legs to part slightly. She could feel her hips trying to rise and the rush of warm wetness from her pussy brought some clarity to her mind. 'Need to stop this'. She could feel JJs hand slide into her shirt and run along the very tops of her breasts. 'Need to stop this now'.

" _JJ...please stop_ " Emily's words were almost just breath. Her desire was turning to shame. Shame for how she felt at the touch of her co-worker. Shame for what her body and mind had turned this moment into and shame for the fact she clearly could not hide it.

But JJ didn't stop. The blonde moved her warm, soft hands up to Emily's jaw line and lightly stroked it with her thumbs.

" _Jennifer...please_ " Emily's voice was a little stronger and she felt JJ hands stop moving. But she didn't remove them. Emily was surprised when she felt the blonde's forehead lean into the back of her head and one of her hand splay against her chest. JJ's breathing was deep and it penetrated Emily's dark hair and warmed her nape.

" _What if I don't want to stop_ " JJs words were quiet but Emily heard them loud and clear. And she could feel a tremble in the hands now on her shoulders.

There was a chap at the door.

Emily felt JJ's body sag with her own but they didn't move.

Another chap at the door.

JJ tightened her grip on Emily's shoulder a bit and the brunette knew she was willing herself to get up.

" _I swear to fuck, if that is Tara I'm gonna shoot her"_ The blonde agent spoke into Emily's hair again then got up to answer the door.

" _Hey...oh...Hi Jay..."_ It was Tara. And she looked from JJ to Emily and back to JJ. " _I didn't interrupt anything did I?_ " The dark agent was grinning wide and looked not the least bit concerned if she did. " _Just to say I'm going out to grab us some real food. I'll get you guys in the office...when you're ready_ " and she left. They could hear her whistling to herself as she walked down the hall.

" _Jennifer_ …. _JJ...we need to get to work now_ " Emily was trying to be a normal as she could.

JJ closed the door and turned to face her. " _I know_ " She was fidgeting again. This time with the sleeve of her shirt. " _I'm sorry Emily. For what happened_ there. I got a little...erm...carried away. I shouldn't have...we are at work...I'm just so sorry" JJ looked troubled.

'Don't be a dick, Prentiss' Emily thought to herself. 'Don't push her away' She stood up and breached the distant between them. " _Don't be sorry sweetheart_ " Emily pulled JJ into a tender hug. " _But we do need to talk...when the case is over...well…I need to talk to you_ "

JJ parted from the hug and smiled up at the brunette. " _You really have no idea what you do to me Emily Prentiss...Do you?"_ She didn't wait for and answer and she was out the door before Emily realised what she had said.

...

Thanks for reading x


	14. Chapter 14

I do appreciate every one of your follows, faves and reviews. Keep 'em coming please because I really do.

I know I said the case would be over in this chapter but….it's not….this wee bit took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry.

Next chapter will definitely be the end of the case if you want to continue reading after this. Let me know!

…..

Tara strolled into the office carrying multiple bags of tasty treats. She had been recommended the little diner over the street but she had figured that one out already. If you're going to have a food business across from a police station it better be good, or you will know about it. She placed the paper bags on the table. " _Come get it while it's hot guys_ ".

 _"Tara...have I ever told you that I love you_ " Rossi said as he ripped open a few bags and opened containers to see what there was. " _Pancakes, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, spinach, fried mushrooms...yup...I definitely love you"_

The agents plated up the food and grabbed themselves some coffees.

" _Hey...leave some for Emily_ " JJ said as she swatted Matt's hand away from the last bit of bacon.

 _"Where is she anyway?"_ Tara asked her.

" _Having a quick shower"_ The blonde replied.

 _"A cold one I hope_ " Tara whispered back to her and JJ just put her head down trying to hide her obvious delight at that remark. Tara was really enjoying watching her friends grow closer. She adored them both and it warmed her heart to see genuine love develop in their world of killer clowns, cannibals and psychotic cults. And she was having fun teasing them obviously. Or helping...as she calls it.

 _"Morning_ " Emily said as she entered the office " _Something smells good_ " The brunette scavenged what was left of the food and sat down. " _Thanks for this Tara...you're a star_ "

" _Not a problem...was hungry myself so..."_ Tara tailed off and shoved another bit pancake in her mouth.

" _Oh...the officers checked on Alison Aldridge...She was fine so they didn't wake us...nice of them...they kept an officer on her and she's now packed up and on her way to her sisters in Charlotte till we get this asshole_ " Matt said as he chewed.

" _There has been no sign of him at all...which is strange...it's a small place_ " Alvez was also chewing.

" _I figure he's in hiding somewhere...waiting or regrouping...he knows we are here now_ " Reid was sipping coffee as he spoke.

Emily's pocket vibrated.

JJ: **Hi there. Just checking my new phone. How's the neck?**

Emily flicked her eyes up to the blonde across the table and smiled at her.

Emily: **Much better now thanks. And seems your phone is working fine.**

JJ looked up and smiled back and began to type.

JJ: **Seems like it. How was your shower?**

Emily's cheeks flushed a little as she read the message. Making yourself cum in a work place locker room with thoughts of your colleagues hands on you was decidedly easier that she thought it would be.

Emily: **Shower was just what I needed. These pancakes are delicious**.

She wanted to change the subject. Or needed to change the subject.

JJ: **Yes they are. I should have had a shower too. But since there is only one I had no time. I could have shared yours ;)**

'What the fuck is she doing?' The brunette thought to herself as she scanned the room. She looked over at the woman who was causing her mind to wander. She saw JJ place her phone down on the table and lean back in her chair and fold her arms. And she saw her give a sassy grin through narrow eyes. Emily narrowed her eyes right back. 'What the fuck...oh...is she challenging me?'. Emily knew this wasn't her at her most professional but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And JJ knew that. Emily also was beginning to accept the gorgeous, intelligent, funny, strong, sweet and generous woman in front of her may return her feelings. She smiled devilishly down to her phone.

Emily: **Next time maybe. Give me something to look at as I cum**.

A mortified wave of heat and sweat ran down Emily's neck and she instantly regretted sending it. Chess challenges...yes...this?...not so much. Her initial bravado was replaced by a sinking feeling in her gut 'Too far...Prentiss...too fucking far' She desperately wanted to get up and leave but she was frozen to the chair. She saw JJ stretch forward and pick up her phone 'fuck..fuck...fuck'. Her stomach felt like it was ready to fall out her ass.

The blonde's eyes widened as she read and the smirk disappeared. Emily saw her adjust herself in the seat and it looked like she crossed her legs under the table. Their eyes met and Emily had never seen JJs so dark. They felt heavy on her and her heart thumped in her ears. A lopsided grin appeared on the blondes now rose cheeks. Emily's phone vibrated again. Emily looked around the table. The boys were eating and 'debating' cars. Probably something Italian if Rossi had his way. The brunette looked across at Tara who was smiling into her coffee. And then to Garcia who was opening up her laptop. She couldn't bring herself to look at her new message. The anticipation of what she would read was both terrifying and arousing. A cold shiver ran hot up her spine.

Tara had received a message not one minute ago from the tech analyst that read something like. 'I know you know what I know and they know you know and probably know I know but do you see what I see' or something. Tara got the gist of it but it took a few reads. She had saw something occurring in front of her. Her two friends blushing and smiling like teenagers into their phones with obvious desire. It was a delightful thing to witness. But now she saw Emily looking panicked. She hadn't read JJs last message and the blonde was getting a little fidgety. Tara stood up and walked around to Emily. She bent down and whispered in her ear.

" _Just go for it Em"_ Tara just carried on and walked to the coffee machine.

'Is she an actual fucking mind reader?' Emily watched open mouthed as Tara walked away. She took a deep breath, picked up her phone and opened the message. From her peripheral vision she saw JJ stop moving and turn her way.

JJ: **I would love to watch you cum. But I would prefer to be the one that makes you.**

'Jesus fucking Christ' Emily thought as she exhaled and leaned her elbows in the table and held her face in her hands. She dare not look up. She was going to need another shower at this rate. Every nerve ending in her body was alive. She clenched her thighs together and her pussy throbbed with need. The excitement was catching in her chest, causing her to gasp slightly.

" _Hey...Emily...you ok?"_ Garcia shouted up the table. All eyes turned to the restless unit chief.

 _"Mmmmm hmmmm_ " She nodded in her hands and then faked a cough " _Just a bit pancake went down the wrong way_ " That could explain her bright red face. Tara came up behind her and patted her back.

" _Maybe you should go a little slower Prentiss. I know you're hungry but..."_ Tara giggled and sat back down.

'You have no idea..well actually...she probably fucking does'. Emily still had her forehead in her hands and was staring at her phone in front of her on the table. The sounds of the room muffled by the rushing and pounding in her ears. She wanted to look up at JJ. She wanted to do a lot to JJ.

The agents were finishing up their breakfast. The brunette was willing herself to relax. She needed to end this. She picked up her phone and typed a message to the blonde across from her, still without looking at her.

Emily: **Sweetheart. As much as I am enjoying this. It's not a good idea. At this moment**.

She returned her phone to the table and sat back in her chair. Breathing as deeply as she could without making it obvious. When Emily finally found the resolve to looked over the table she thought she saw no difference in JJ. She was just sitting there. But the more Emily looked the more she could see her chest rising and falling and more than a faint red tint to her skin. When they caught each others eyes there was a fire storm behind those normally sparkling blues. She had to look away when she saw her lift her phone.

JJ: **I know. I could slide right off this chair with how wet I am right now.**

'Fuck...Fuck...fuck'

Emily: **That's not helping Jennifer. We really can't do this right now. It's not appropriate. I'm sorry**.

JJ: **No I'm sorry. I will behave if you will x**

Emily: **Deal x**

Both of the agents put their phones back in their pockets. They were still sneaking glances at each other with silly grins on their faces as the others got to tidying up ready for the day.

" _Jayj?_ " Garcia shouted up the table.

 _"Yeah..Pen_?" She answered _._

 _"While we both have a minute and my kitten is fired up do you want me to go into your new phone and make sure it's ok?"_ Garcia asked.

 _"NO!"_ Came the rather loud reply from both JJ and Emily at the same time.

Everyone jumped and looked between them wondering what was going on. At least the men were wondering.

 _"I've checked already...it's fine"_ JJ was still half out her chair with one arm outstretched towards the analyst.

" _Well...that's a no then"_ Garcia " _As you were gentlemen"_ She closed her laptop and gave Tara an exaggerated wink in full view of Emily and JJ.

Tara put her hand on Emily's arm and lowered her voice. " _You know she's gonna go in and read those messages...Right? Especially after that_ "

" _Yeah..I know"_ Emily blew a wisp of hair away from her face out the side of her mouth. " _and..if she asks to show you them…..please, please don't read them….OK?_ " Emily covered Tara's hand with her own.

 _"You've got to be kidding me Prentiss...I'll be all over that shit"_ Tara gave out a hearty laugh and Emily let her forehead fall onto their hands.

" _Fuck_ " The brunette said through a involuntary smile.

" _Morning agents...I have Marjory Banks at reception wanting to speak to you_ " Emily popped her head up to see Maddox standing in the doorway.

" _Erm...sure...OK...could you take her to the visitors room and we will be right there_ " Emily spoke as she mentally gathered herself.

Work mode activated.

...

" _Hi there Ms Banks. My name is Emily Prentiss...this is Dr Reid and you already know Tara and JJ_ " Emily sat down and shook her hand over the table.

 _"Please...call me Marjory...hello again ladies_ " She nodded at the familiar faces.

 _"What can we do for you Marjory?"_ Tara asked.

" _Well...you see...I'm worried about my daughter. We have a standing appointment every Thursday morning at 7am for my Reiki. I know its not long after but she's never missed one before. She just never arrived. I've tried calling her and calling her...but no answer_ ".

" _Marjory...What's your daughters name?"_ It was JJ that asked the question they all wanted thought of.

" _Oh..sorry...it's Mae...you know...as in Mae West...not the month_ " She said adamantly " _It's just with everything that's been going on...I was too scared to go to her apartment...I didn't want to find her..."_ She didn't want to finish the sentence either.

The agents gave each other a knowing look. She didn't fit the profile but they couldn't ignore it either. And Marjory deserved their attention.

 _"I don't really go in for that new age mumbo jumbo...but Mae does...and it's really the only time I get to see her these days_ " Marjory was speaking to Tara. " _She doesn't go anywhere much. Quiet girl...doesn't take after me…..that's for sure"_ There was heartache behind her smile.

Emily reached out and held the scared woman's hand. _"We will send an officer to her apartment and we will find her OK?"_ She sounded confident because she was. Mae Banks didn't fit their profile but they needed to make sure. " _Reid, JJ...we will go back and see what we can find out...Tara...could you stay with Marjory?"_

" _It would be my pleasure"_ Tara meant it.

" _Good...I'll send someone along to get you some refreshments…...probably Garcia...She's dying to meet you"_ Emily said cheerily and Marjory looked pleased with that.

The three agents left them to chat.

... 

_"So Marjory...indeed a lovely woman...gave us her daughter's name as Mae Banks. That doesn't fit the profile but we can't rule anything out. We still need to run down everything we can. Especially as this guy is so fucking elusive"_ Emily and her team, minus Tara, were gathered back at their temporary base. _"I've sent Maddox to her apartment Garcia...can you do your thing?...Oh it's Mae as in West_ "

" _Sure can!_ " The tech queen started to type and the screen flashed up Mae Banks photo.

" _Hey...that's the woman that knocked me on my ass_ " JJ said slightly annoyed. Emily's eyes immediately went to that ass. " _What you got Pen?"_ JJ asked.

" _Mae Valerie Banks...33 years of age...stayed in Saturn all her life...no college...works as a part time assistant at Brightside Veterinary clinic...wow!...Marjory had her when she was 45…...that's one late baby_ " Garcia was still typing.

 _"Pen...when we're done would you like to take some tea and meet Marjory?"_ Emily asked although she knew the answer.

 _"Oh...yes Please!"_ The analyst was clapping her hands.

" _Still waiting to hear back from Maddox...He said her apartment was about 4 minutes out"_ The unit chief was looking at her watch.

" _Oh..no!"_ The team heard Garcia whimper. " _No...no...no...no….no….no_ " She pointed up at the screen without saying anymore. Tears already rolling down her cheeks.

It was a bright purple, amateur web page with a picture of Mae Banks at the top.

Rossi began to read the words on the screen. " _Welcome to the new age of healing. And I am your guide Crystal Calms..."_

 _"Shit!.." Emily cut him off. "Matt...get Maddox on the phone now!...Pen...send her address to every sat nav and every phone..."_

 _"No answer with Maddox, Prentiss_ "

 _"Keep trying"_ Emily commanded.

Two officers ran into the office. " _Agent Prentiss_ …. _Shots fired at Banks' apartment. Maddox is down. Medics are on their way but it looks like Mackenzie has Banks in her home"_ One of the officers said in a panic.

" _Fuck this bastard_ " Emily was angry " _Reid you stay with Garcia and work it from here...JJ...find an officer that knows what the fuck they're doing and explain it as best you can to Marjory...then you and Tara meet us there. The rest of you...let's go_ "

...

Thanks for reading x 


	15. Chapter 15

This was a bit rushed so it's not of the greatest quality and I know jack shit about hostage situations or tactical breaches or whatever they are called. So it's a bit vague and most definitely wouldn't go down like this. But...hey ho! The bulk of the case is done and the team will be home soon...

Sorry for the delayed update. Work and more work.

And thanks again for your reviews and input. Keep 'em coming. They are appreciated!

Oh…and I do promise some alone time with our 2 women….at some point!

... 

The four agents were positioned outside Mae Banks' apartment complex with the few squad cars and officers available to them. The morning heat was already making their tactical vests uncomfortable.

The little town of Saturn had no need for a SWAT team but one was on stand by in Tampa waiting on word. Emily had delegated this decision to Rossi. She knew her team's strengths and after many heated discussions with the authorities he felt no need for them at this moment. So far the agents or officers had received no communication from Mackenzie. No demands...no instructions and definitely no surrender and he felt a full assault team would make matters worse.

One of the officers handed the unit chief a long roll of paper. She unfolded it on the hood of her SUV. It was the schematics for Mae's complex.

" _Mae has the whole of the bottom floor. Two other apartments above...All ready cleared by these guys_ " Emily lifted her hand from the paper and pointed to the Saturn officers. They were young, inexperienced and looked out of their depth.

 _"He's not answering the landline...and he hasn't tried calling us. No sign of any movement either. Do we know if Maddox managed to get any shots in?"_ Alvez spoke as he squinted over at the darkened windows of the building.

" _His partner was round back. Never seen what happened really. Just heard the two shots. Maddox's gun wasn't discharged so no. He took one to the shoulder and abdomen. Weren't clean. Just waiting on word from hospital whether we will ever hear what happened or not_ " Matt answered.

" _So Mackenzie is armed...and waiting"_ Emily was looking back at the plans just as Tara and JJ drew up. They both got out of the SUV fastening their bullet proof vests as they walked.

" _Hey...any word on Maddox?"_ Tara asked as they joined their colleagues.

" _Not yet...did you get any more from Marjory?"_ Emily asked.

" _Well...apparently Mae has been seeing Mackenzie for a few months...kinda...on and off. Marjory did not like it. Found him too controlling and Mae seen a few bruises on her. Marjory says she's got some medical issues...anaemia, fibro and food allergies...but she's a fighter...childhood cancer, survived a freak car crash with two fatalities when she was 14 and...get this!...a bear attack a few years ago. She's only just recently got into the whole alternative healing route for the fibro...the alter ego and website just went live last week according to Garcia"_ Tara was speaking as she was still sorting her vest and checking her weapon.

" _So...Mackenzie picks himself someone he thinks is weak and submissive….at least physically...and she turns out to be...what?...an unbreakable mystic healer...guy can't catch a break"_ Emily said sarcastically.

" _He beats her...she goes Crystal Calms...then 'Little Strong' turns up...and with the anniversary of Kimberly's death...we have all the stressors there and he probably felt under attack...this may be his last stand_ " Rossi added.

" _Do we even know if Mae is alive in there?"_ JJ checked her side arm and holstered it again.

" _He has a connection to her...and we have his drugs. That may just force him to evolve though. But maybe the reason she is still alive to be taken hostage is he sees no physical threat from her so-called powers"_ Alvez said.

Tara put her hand on the small of JJs back and moved into the group. " _I don't want to be the one to say this but what if our Jay here is his end game...this could be a trap. In his eyes a superpowered woman with a badge may be a leader of some kind_ "

The blonde lowered her head and nodded, her eyes fixed on the ground. She subconsciously put her hand on her weapon.

Emily cleared the panic from her throat " _Yeah...that's went through my mind_ " She looked over at JJ. Tara could see the conflict on her face. The conflict between protecting the woman she loves and doing her job, which at this moment was saving Mae Banks and capturing Tasker Mackenzie. In that order.

" _I could go in...alone...if he wants me...then he can have me_ " JJs voice was strong and determined. " _I don't want to go back to Marjory and tell her we couldn't save her daughter"_

" _No...no way!"_ Emily almost reached out to JJ. " _We don't even know if Mae is alive...or Mackenzie. You can not go in when we do not know what you are going in to. I...we...will not do that_ " Emily had her head tilted and spoke softly to the blonde before turning away. " _We are blind here...Rossi...do you think we could get in optics from the apartment above?"_ Emily's body language betrayed her calm voice. She bit her lip and picked at her nails.

Rossi moved to the plans on the SUV. " _Its a large area with too many rooms...too many walls. There is no vantage point...no clear view...too great a risk it would be spotted"._

" _Shit_ " Emily ran her hands through her hair as she scanned the street.

Matt looked over Rossi's shoulder at the paper held down by walkie-talkies on the hood. " _We could just try and take him out. Enter through the back...do a room to room clear_ "

" _We have to work with the hope Mae is alive...and we are putting her life at risk whatever we do here_ " Tara thoughts went to Marjory sitting waiting on their return. She bowed her head and angrily kicked some mud off the SUV tyre with her boot as if to distract herself. JJ rubbed the dark agents arm gently as if she knew what she was thinking.

Emily held up her hand to the team in front of her. Her phone was vibrating. " _Go ahead Reid"_ she said as she answered her phone.

Tara watched as Emily's mouth froze open and she slowly closed her eyes. The brunette put her free hand out to steady herself on the vehicle beside her as she faltered slightly on her feet. She hung up without saying another word. To anyone.

" _Emily...what is it?"_ Alvez had his arms supporting the air around the unit chief.

The brunette stood upright and looked directly at JJ. " _That was Reid. They took a call from Mae's landline. It was Mackenzie. If we send in Jennifer Jareau he will release Mae Banks_ ". She never once took her eyes off of the blonde as she spoke with forced determination.

... 

The unit chief sat in her SUV with her hands tight around the steering wheel. She was a block away from her team and was waiting on word to go ahead with their plan.

Her mind raced as her hands twisted tighter around the warm leather. 'I should have told her...I should have told her...I should have told her'. She fought back tears and tried to focus on what was to come. 'That would have made things worse, Prentiss'. She knew it would be unprofessional and not good for JJs state of mind if she had confessed her undying love before the blonde agent had to risk her life to save Mae Banks.

Rossi, JJ and Emily had devised the plan between them. The unit chief was to leave before JJ entered Mae's apartment for the exchange. They didn't think Mackenzie would pay much attention to her leaving, as she wasn't on his radar. Emily was to wait until the woman she loved was in the hands of a madman and then go in and get her back unless one of them had a clear shot in the exchange. JJ was adamant she wanted to do it. She believed in her team and going by the profile he wouldn't kill her right away. It was a risky plan but the best one at their disposal at the moment.

Marjory was now sitting with Reid and Garcia in the office. She wanted to be involved and she was a very persuasive woman. She had told them that Mae always keeps a spare key in a vase by her back door. They hoped that hadn't changed.

Emily understood the plan and knew what she had to do and as much as she had faith in her own abilities, the unpredictability of Mackenzie had to be taken into consideration. Rossi's last words to her were " _Bring her back to us...and you"._ That almost made her change her mind.

JJ was going in unarmed and without and comms. After Reid had spoke to Mackenzie again JJ was to approach the front door and if they did what he said he would let Mae go.

Emily's earpiece crackled. " _Prentiss...she's going in_ " It was Alvez. Although his voice was steady she could hear the anger underneath. Her team cared about one another unlike any other she had encountered before.

" _Tell me what's happening Luke_ " The unit chief's gut was churning.

" _She's walking up the path...Mackenzie has opened the door...he has Mae by the hair and he's holding her close to him...fucking asshole...JJ is up the porch and trying to show him she's unarmed_ "

" _Mackenzie is just staring at JJ...I really do not like that look on his face Emily_ " Rossi added.

" _He has thrown Mae down the stairs and motioned JJ towards him...fuck_ " Matt paused " _hold back guys...dont move"_ He was now talking to the young officers who looked like they were ready to go grab Mae.

Tara spoke " _He keeps moving behind JJ...we can't get a clear shot…he's nodding to her...fuck Emily...he's grabbed her by the hair...he stuck something in her…..fuck fuck fuck...he's drugged her maybe...no...he's stunned her...she's in...and the door is closed...he has her_ "

Emily could hear her team hissing and cursing through her earpiece although her heart was trying to drown them out.

'Time to go, Prentiss' She didn't know if it was in her ear or head. Or both.

...

The Florida sun was blazing now and lit up everything around Agent Prentiss. Luckily the communal back yard of Mae Banks apartment was busy enough for her to go unnoticed to the back porch. The stairs lightly creaked under foot but she made it to door without any movement from inside. She put her hand in the vase and her fingertips slid a small piece of metal up the inside and out into her palm. She internally thanked the universe for the key. Her heart was pounding in her ears. A mixture of dread and adrenalin was keeping her going. Her stomach was tight and it took all her might to control her trembling hands.

After studying the apartment lay out she knew the back door led into a small utility area then the kitchen diner. She also knew most home hostage situations usually occur in either the bedroom or the living area. From the kitchen she would reach the living area first.

Emily slowly and quietly turned the key in the door. It unlocked without any drama. She had a quick look through the small window and could see no movement inside. She pushed the door and it opened with ease.

The dim, tiny room was a stark contrast to the brightness of outside and it took the agents eyes a few seconds to adjust. Still no movement or sounds from the apartment bar her own. Scanning every corner with her gun raised she made her way into the kitchen. It was a large room but dark as the window was blocked out by what looked like cardboard. A quick look and she could see some of the drawers were open and a dining chair looked like it was missing. She quickly and quietly cleared the room and made her way to the door to the living space. It was slightly ajar.

She listened. She could hear someone pacing the floor.

Her sight was getting more used to the dark and she peered through the crack in the door into the living room. Although the curtains were closed they were still illuminated from outside and Emily almost gasped as she saw JJ sitting with her head down on a chair in front of them. She looked like she had her hands tied behind her and her legs were lashed to the chair. She wasn't moving. He had knocked her out somehow.

" _You think I don't know you are in there...bitch_ "

Emily froze. Lungs and all.

" _Huh?...Are you gonna come out?"_

Emily assumed the voice was Mackenzie and she knew her team would probably be hearing this through her earpiece but radio silence had been agreed on until Emily gave them the signal. She steadied herself ready for a fight but did not move.

" _Come out and face me...you stupid bitch!_ ". The voice was louder and dripping with venom.

Emily stood back from the gap in the door and raised her gun to her chest. After a few deep breaths she was ready. Then she heard the whack of skin meeting skin. The sound made Emily's heart jump.

" _WAKE UP!"_

Emily swiftly glanced trough the crack and back again. She saw Mackenzie standing over the seated JJ. His back was turned to Emily's direction. 'He's not talking to me then'. She slowly returned to the small slit in the entrance. Mackenzie now had a handful of blonde hair and JJs head was pulled back. He was bent over inches from her face.

" _I know you're in there….wake the fuck up...or I'll snap your neck right now_ " Mackenzie was spitting all over that beautiful face and it made Emily feel sick with rage.

" _You..don't have the..strength….."_ JJs voice was barely there but Emily definitely heard it. She was equally amazed and terrified by it.

Then Emily was witness to what had made the skin on skin noise moments before as Mackenzie drew his hand back and brought it down directly across JJs cheek. Her head flew to the side and then bounced forward and hung loose on her chest. Emily whole body tensed and she had to grit her teeth to stop her from shouting out. Her heart was pumping liquid steel through her veins and every muscle was itching to go. 'I am going to put you down you bastard'. But Emily needed to try and locate the weapon before she did anything.

JJ was awake and her head was back up. Emily could see the beginnings of bruising across her face and a small burn on her chest, probably from the stunner. Her blonde hair was in disarray and strands of it were stuck to her cheeks with sweat. Mackenzie was still standing over her.

" _Is your superbitch gonna come out to play?"_ He began to twirl JJs hair in his fingers. Emily's stomach lurched.

The unit chief needed to see more of the room. She needed to determine where his gun was and decide on a plan of action.

Mackenzie began to turn away from JJ. Emily slipped away from the crack in the door and listened.

" _We're going to have a little fun now. You...me...and whoever else is in there with ya...shame you're all tied up...well...shame for you_ "

Emily could hear a zipper and rustling from just behind the door. She thought it was a bag being opened. She heard him walk away back over to where JJ was seated. The blonde hadn't spoke again but she had saw her eyes wide open and watching Mackenzie's every move. Keeping eye contact with him as much as she could and showing no fear. As much as she wanted to Emily had no time to be in awe of the woman she loved so dearly.

" _There now...how do you like that?"_ Mackenzie's voice now had a softer tone to it.

Emily carefully turned to the crack in the door once again. What she saw punched her in the gut. Hard.

" _So...what super talents do you have then Miss Jennifer Jareau?"_

Mackenzie was running scissors up the front of JJs shirt and she now had the cape Emily recognized from Kimberly Kane's costume tied around her neck and draped down behind her. Mackenzie threw the scissors to the side and spread JJs split shirt open to expose her bra. The blonde didn't flinch. She kept her eyes on Mackenzie's face as he stared at her breasts.

" _Very nice...ya gonna tell me who you are or is it a secret? Huh? You know I've killed some of your little pack of super fuckers right?"_ Mackenzie drew his index finger up JJs abdomen, over her chest and held it under her chin. " _And I'm gonna take you out too ya know...y'all think you're better than me...but your still just little wimmen..."_

" _You had to drug them...and tie me up to what?...prove you are better than us?"_ JJ cut him off. " _Ok...you win_ " She nodded her head in a tilt as she spoke. Her voice was strong and filled with contempt for the man now kneeling between her legs.

Emily had pushed the door open a few centimetres while JJ was talking. She was thankful it made no sound. She could see Mackenzie running his hands up and down JJs inside thighs. He leaned forward and laid his face in her crotch. Emily could hear him inhaling and exhaling hard as JJs head fell back to face the ceiling. She could see the blonde squeeze her eyes tight and blow out a controlled long breath.

Emily's focus was on getting JJ away from this man safely. She had forcefully and deliberately pushed away any instincts and emotions that could hinder her mission. But right now they threatened to overcome her. She could feel tears beginning to form and her mind was screaming at her to do something. She could taste bile in her throat.

JJ slowly brought her head forward again and in that moment Emily was looking directly into those blue eyes she adored so much. The blonde gave no reaction to seeing Emily except a quick flick of her eyes down to the right. Emily followed that flick and saw Mackenzie's gun lying on the rug in front of the fireplace. It was about 3 feet from him. Mackenzie began to stand up and Emily twisted silently away from view and listened.

" _You don't need a gun...you know...I will do whatever you want me to do...it's just a name...I don't have any special powers...you can put the gun back down_ " JJs voice was slightly louder than before and Emily knew it was her benefit.

" _You think I'm a fucking idiot...you cock sucking bitch...Huh? You don't fool me...Sierra tried that...so did Hannah..."_

Emily stole a quick look. Mackenzie was standing behind JJ. He had the gun in one hand and was twisting the cape around another. Emily mentally willed JJ to do something to get him back around to face her.

" _You know...that's one of my talents...I am a cock sucking bitch and I do it very well_ " JJs voice was strained. The unit chief guessed the cape was now tight around her neck.

Emily knew what she was trying to do but she needed to do something quickly before the blonde would have to follow through.

" _Is that right?"_ Mackenzie sounded intrigued.

Emily heard the smallest of whimpers suggesting he had loosened his grip on the cape. Footsteps and then the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

" _Try anything...and I'll shoot you with my dick in your mouth_ "

Emily heard another zipper. This time she knew what it was.

" _You better be good bitch_ "

Emily could not let him do this to JJ. She flung herself through the door with her gun held out.

" _FBI...Put the gun down Tasker_ " Emily shouted as he spun around with his own gun raised towards the agent now standing 15ft in front of him.

" _I'll shoot her in the face_ " He screamed back as he quickly pointed his weapon at JJ in a panic. He moved to back behind the seated blonde without looking away from Emily. He held the muzzle of the gun to JJs temple and his other hand grabbed her shoulder.

" _Just shoot him Emily_ " JJ winced as Mackenzie dug his bony fingers into her flesh.

"You..shut it"

They were in a stand off. If Emily pulled her trigger he could easily shoot JJ in the head before he died. She surveyed the area behind him taking note of the window.

" _Just let her go...Tasker...it's over...She is no threat to you_ " Emily pleaded.

" _Damn right she's no threat...none of them were...I took them down..."_

" _Please let her go...see...I'll put this down_ " Emily slowly half squatted to the side and lowered her gun to the floor. She could see JJ frowning and shook her head. Emily just lightly nodded back to try and convey she knew what she was doing. JJ stopped frowning.

" _They're out to get me you know...all of these bitches...thinking they are something special...just sacks of shit with holes for pounding...all of them_ "

Emily could see he was getting agitated. " _Just put the gun down...we will make sure they all know how you won...how you beat them...you are better.._."

" _Don't fuck with me...you're probably one of them..."_ Mackenzie pushed the gun harder against JJs head. The speed of his breathing was escalating and he was trembling. The blonde didn't make a sound.

At that, Agent Prentiss knew Mackenzie was not going to be talked down. She knew he was going to shoot JJ then probably her. It was him or them, and she was unarmed. She looked at the window again. She looked at JJ hoping she could understand something was about to happen.

Emily relaxed her body. " _Matt...front and centre...take it_ " She hit the ground a second after her words were out. The sound of breaking glass filled the room. When Emily opened her eyes she found the face of Mackenzie level with hers on the floor, his eyes and mouth wide in surprise. A few jerks of his body and blood began to seep from his gape. Then he was gone.

Emily jumped to her feet and kicked his weapon to the wall. She checked for a pulse on the lifeless body. Nothing. One bullet in and out through his heart.

" _Prentiss...talk to us...what's happening?"_ Rossi's voice echoed in her head. She looked to JJ who nodded to say she was ok.

" _Mackenzie is down. He's gone. Thank you Matt...we owe you a drink_ " The relief washed over the unit chief and she fell back to sit against JJs leg.

" _Umm...Emily...hello?"_ JJ rattled her arms against her binds.

" _Oh...shit...sorry..."_ The brunette started to untie JJ hands.

" _We're coming in Prentiss...we clear?"_ Alvez asked.

Emily glanced at JJs top as it hung exposing her torso. " _Erm...can you give us a minute...I let you know. JJ is ok but we need a minute_ "

"Copy" Rossi answered as Emily removed the bud from her ear.

JJ finished undoing the knotted rope around her legs. She held out her hand for Emily to help her up. The brunette noticed she was moving awkwardly.

" _You ok Sweetheart? He didn't injure you did he?"_ Emily was looking JJ up and down trying to determine if she was hurt.

" _No. My face is a bit sore and my muscles are stiff….probably from the stun...just need to walk it off….It's just…."_ JJ paused. She looked up into Emily's eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

" _What?"_ Emily asked.

" _I like it when you call me sweetheart_ " JJ answered.

Emily blushed and lowered her head. Then became even more embarrassed when her eyes landed on JJs breasts. " _Umm...we need to get you covered up_ " She ignored the blondes last confession as she looked around for something for JJ to wear.

" _Oh...I don't mind. YOU can look all you want_ " JJ said with a wink. " _Come here_ " The blonde pulled Emily towards her with one of her belt loops. JJ started to undo the fasteners of Emily's vest.

" _Jayj...What are you doing? Seriously...we can't..."_ Emily's voice was high and she was a little panicked.

" _Easy Prentiss...it's your vest I want...before I flash the team...you didn't think I was taking your clothes off did you?_ " JJ raised her eyebrows and the flustered brunette.

" _Ummm...no..."_ Emily lied. She tried to calm herself as her cheeks reddened again and a small nervous grin broke her lips.

" _You did too!...bit presumptuous of you is it not?"_ JJs eyes sparkled as she looked at Emily " _You are incredibly cute when you're uncomfortable you know_ " The blonde laughed as Emily swatted her hands away from her side.

" _You could have just asked_ " Emily said curtly as she slipped her FBI vest off and handed it to JJ to put on.

" _Where's the fun in that?"_

" _We need to let the guys in now_ " Emily spoke. She was still a little annoyed at JJ.

 _"Just a minute"_ The blonde plucked Emily's hand from the air and held it. She moved so she was facing the unit chief. " _I told you I trusted you with my life. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me_ " JJ entwined their fingers. " _I had no doubt….but thank you anyway_ ".

Emily released JJs hand and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She loved the feel of her in her arms. " _We make a great team...you and me_ " Emily said softly.

" _Yes...we do indeed_ " JJ slowly drew away from Emily's body and placed her hands on her biceps. " _Now...let's get this finished up_ " She gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and started for the door. " _Then we can get home and I can take your clothes off for real"_

And with that JJ was out in the daylight leaving Emily stuck to the floor. Her stomach was tickling her from the inside and her mind was awash with images of JJ tearing at her clothes. Her mouth was possibly the only dry thing about her. 

...

Thanks for reading x


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the mahoossive delay on the update. It's just a short one, and rather wordy, just to see if you are still here for this. Just picked this up again and trying to get back into it.

*My apologies for any language or cultural differences, I am not from the US and I do not own Criminal Minds…..blah….blah!

I will be ignoring JJs confession in the last ep of season 14. As should the world. As much as I love JJ, Reid deserves better than that storyline.

I will also not be including much, if anything, from season 15.

Guest reviewer: I know the Prentiss/JJ rescue was off. I have never written a scene like that or really know much about it. My apologies. And I am just posting as I write so I am not allowing for research or rewrites and if JJ can fuck up like that in the first episode of s15…who knows!

...

The four women of the BAU sat in relative silence on the drive back from Sierra Sullivan's funeral. Emily was driving with Tara in the passenger seat and the 2 blondes in the back. The guys had took the jet back to Quantico on Saturday. It was now Monday afternoon and the female agents had opted to stay on for the service and, with the exception of Agent Prentiss, had finished up their official case business 2 days ago. They were all glad they had stayed. It was an amazing service for a seemingly wonderful woman.

Emily had been confined to the makeshift office to finish up the case report and give her statements regarding the internal investigation brought against Officer Maddox. He was on the mend but would never be a police officer again.

Garcia, Tara and JJ had taken Marjory Banks up on her offer of being their official tour guide for the weekend. The 3 agents had even stayed over at her house. When Marjory had suggested it both Garcia and Tara had politely refused but JJ thought it was a great idea and talked them round. Tara had found this very out of character for Agent Jareau but she believed she knew why she didn't want to stay at the hotel.

Tara had observed Emily and JJ quite carefully since they emerged from apartment that Matt had shot Tasker Mackenzie in through the window. They had appeared definitely closer than ever before, standing or sitting beside each other at every opportunity and Tara had witnessed on more than one occasion the dopey grins and glances they gave each other and the sly wandering hands over arms and around waists. Add this to the fact both of them actively avoided being alone together without another member of the team present, Tara knew she had two friends struggling to keep their feelings for each other at bay and both of them knew how each other felt. But professionalism and apprehension was at the forefront just now.

 _"How is the Maddox paperwork going boss lady?"_ Garcia broke Tara's thoughts and the silence from the back.

Emily let out a small sigh from the drivers seat and gave a slight turn of her head to acknowledge her friend and colleague " _It's was a lot of work but its been made easier by the fact Maddox is complying and taking full responsibility for his actions….or lack thereof_ " She shrugged her shoulders " _He's a good guy who just fucked up badly….he will get the book thrown at him…but it will be a light and fluffy book….probably compulsory early retirement on half pension_ "

" _That seems a bit light considering he possibly could have prevented a lot of what happened here if he was a better cop_ " JJ spat out.

Tara joined in " _Yeah….but I'm guessing there are a lot of men with a lot of money invested in this place for it to be any bigger than that. No scandal here"_.  
 _"Yup"_ Was all Emily could say to that and silence descended over the friends once more.

Garcia slid across the back seat and leaned in on JJ who instinctively raised her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The tech geek was sobbing lightly _"I can't stop thinking about the way these women died. Their last thoughts. And the pain. And the fear. And the agony. And the fear. And the..."_

" _Pen...honey...don't do that…uh uh_ " Tara cut Garcia off as she was starting to ramble through her tears. " _Come back to the light...we ain't losing you to that bastard too_ " Tara spoke with genuine concern.

" _I know…I know….I'm not going anywhere…but still…it's a horrible way to go ain't it?"_ Garcia sat up from the side of JJ " _When I get off this merry-go-round we call life I hope it's a lot easier than that….peaceful you know?"_

The other three agents nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

'Nope' Tara thought to herself 'This is a nope' She didn't want her friends to go down this road just now. " _I don't think there is a good way to get off Garcia…...unless you know...…it's in the shower at work…. that right Emily?"_

Two simultaneous sharp intakes of breath came from the back seat, then silence.

It took all Emily's resolve not to slam down hard on the brakes. Her face shot scarlet and she was expelling air from her wide grin trying to keep as calm as possible. " _Penelope Garcia…I….I….I am going to kiiiiilllll you. Do you understand this. And it wont be peaceful….you have my word on that"_ The Unit Chief was laughing all through her words.

 _"oh..oh...oh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry_ " Garcia was feigning agitation in the back seat. Her arms animated in the air and trying not to laugh " _I was just concerned about JJs new phone...honest boss"_ _  
_  
JJ started to sink down the faux leather seat beside her. Her hands going up to cover her face. She was mortified.

" _If I didnt love you Penelope Garcia I would fire you. That's a privacy breach you know_ " Emily was trying to be as serious as possible even although her face was burning and her elevated heartbeat was causing her breathing to be a bit erratic from sheer embarrassment. All the while trying to concentrate on the road. " _And you! Lewis...dont think I'm finished with you either_ " She said with a side glance at her friend.

" _Hahahaha...bring it Prentiss...I..."_ Tara replied and was then cut short by some mumbling from the back seat " _What was that JJ?"_ She said after she couldn't make out what the blonde said.

" _Technsidlitsnotshskspsosidusyshmfitshmhmhmphpnf_ " Came the response.

" _Ummm...could you say that again but maybe take your hands away from your face_ " Tara asked as she turned as far around as she could in the front seat.

JJ sighed and removed her hands. " _I said technically its not a privacy breach as its a works phone"._

Tara and Garcia laughed and JJ joined them.

" _Oh well that's fucking lovely Jareau_ " Emily huffed. " _You are aware they read both our messages right? Who's side are you on?...and we are here….so enough_ " She turned off the SUV engine and got out slamming the door and just stood pretending to stretch her legs.

The 3 other women just looked from one and other. " _Is she actually mad at us?"_ Penelope asked meekly.

" _Not sure_ " Tara replied _"let's go_ "

The 3 colleagues exited the vehicle and went to gather beside their Unit Chief.

Emily hadnt intended on slamming the door. She hadnt intended on snapping at them either. It had been an emotional day and her anxiety had taken over. She had known Tara and Garcia meant no harm. It was a bit fun and she didnt mind the fact they read her messages or know the content. But when she heard JJs voice she panicked at the thought of her being embarrassed about it. Her stomach had dropped at the sudden thought of JJ regretting their little text exchange. And in the blink of an eye that had snowballed in her mind to having imagined everything and the beautiful blonde wasnt embarrassed at all and just mock flirting as always. Just playing with her. The exact moment you believe, real or imagined, the people around you are laughing at you and not with you, can suck the air from your lungs. And she needed to breathe again. She began to walk towards the police station entrance without waiting on the rest.

" _Guess she is mad huh?"_ Garcia said as they watched her go.

...

Tara and JJ were helping Garcia dismantle her workstations. All four of them. And by helping Garcia thought that they actually weren't.  
 _  
_ _"Look...ladies...I've got this. No touchy the goods please_ " Garcia had her arms in the air again waving cables in their faces. " _Go...shoo_ "

They were all slightly on edge from the way the car ride ended and they hadn't seen Emily again since they entered the building.

" _Fine Pen...but we have to be at the airport in 2 hours"_ JJ ran her hands through her hair "get a move on".

Tara leaned back on the desk as she placed some equipment down. " _So...I guess Emily is finishing up her paperwork then_ " She looked up sheepishly at JJ who was standing with her arms across her chest holding herself " _I'm sorry Jayj. I never meant to...do...whatever it was I did. Just tried to lighten the mood_ "

 _"I know...I know. I don't know what that was about_ " JJ replied.

Garcia stopped faffing and turned to the other blonde agent " _Oh...I think you doooo..miss Jeauroooo...Me and LewLew here are completely down with what's happening between you and the Dark One. Honestly...we are...but if you want to be with her you need to be..."_ Garcia held out her hand to count on her fingers " _honest, direct, open, forthright and dominant..."_ she held up a finger as she saw JJ was going to speak " _but...you also need to be discreet, submissive, stoic, reserved and...tactful. She is a complicated lady. I hope you can herd jellyfish_ "

" _What?"_ JJ looked from Tara to Garcia and back again.

" _You know what I mean Jennifer_ " Garcia stood with her hand now on her hips.  
" _Wow...Jennifer is it?"_ JJ smiled " _but yeah...I do"_

" _Don't let her run away Jayj_ " Tara added

" _I wont...and thanks guys"_ JJ scooped Garcia into a hug " _we really should be heading to the airport soon you know"._

...

Sorry about the length….Should I continue?


	17. Chapter 17

I appreciate you are still here for this.

It's another short one folks. I'm sorry. Just trying to get back in the swing. And very little happens. It's just fluff.

Jemily soon though!

...

Emily walked into the meeting room at the same time as Tara, JJ and Garcia from the opposite doors. Each of them carrying their bag and gear ready to head to the airport.

Emily still felt guilty about earlier " _Are we all set ladies?_ " she said as cheery as she could to the anxious faces, and smiled wide. It was a genuine smile as she was relieved to be leaving and wanted to put her friends at ease.

" _Umm..yeah boss"_ Garcia replied eyeing her almost as a disciplined child would. " _Are we good? Are we?"_

The Unit chief was surprised at Garcia's hope filled question. She probably should not have been. It's Penelope. But she was. Emily looked directly at her. Eye contact and everything. The techy blonde was one of her favourite people on this planet. She always made her feel herself and made her feel loved. Tears threatened her dark eyes at the thought of Garcia thinking she had upset her. How could she allow such a joyful being believe she has done wrong. Between Maddox, JJ and Jordan this case had taken its toll and Emily felt a little exposed. Maybe a Penelope hug was just what she needed.

 _"We are good...Pen_ " Emily gathered Garcia into a deep embrace "I'm sorry"

Tara spotted Garcias eyes go wide. The hug was unexpected to say the least.

Emily felt Garcia stiffen as she held her. So she squeezed a little harder, and what she got in return was pure, soft warmth. The blondes arms reached around her back and they sunk into one another. Emily felt safe and loved and any of her usual awkwardness was nowhere to be found. She caught the eye of the other blonde beside them who was standing with her hand on her heart and one tear rolling down her cheek. She did not look sad though. She had a wide grin. She looked happy. She looked beautiful. Emily reached out from Garcias back towards JJ and their hands met. One tight squeeze and they let go again with a nod, and JJ turned away from them to gather her bags again and head out.

" _Right...best get moving_ " Emily released her bubbly friend with a tap to the back.

" _I'm not crying...you're crying_ " was all Penelope said as she tucked her head down and grabbed her things and followed JJ.

Emily turned to Tara, who stumbled back onto the desk and tried to pretend she was going to sit down anyway. " _I'm good Prentiss...we're good. No hugging required_ " She said picking up the closest thing to her on the desk and then quickly put the half eaten mouldy muffin back down in disgust.

Emily laughed " _Jeez...I thought I was the awkward one...anyway...Tara... I am sorry for snapping earlier. I don't care that you read my messages. I really dont. Well dont care is probably the wrong term. I'm not bothered maybe..._ " She cut herself off as she felt a ramble coming on.

" _Prentiss... Its ok. I know what you mean. I love and respect you too_ " Tara smiled " _now...let's get the fuck out of here before you get any softer_ "

The two agents left the meeting room laughing and made their way to the foyer. Where they found Penelope and JJ standing with Agent Jordan Todd.

Emily and Tara stopped with the group.

" _Hi...Jordan..."_ was all Emily could muster as she looked at her then to JJ and back again. For no other reason than a little nervous twinge in her stomach.

Jordan also looked to JJ as she leaned in to shake Emily's hand " _I just wanted to catch you guys before you left. To thank you I suppose_ " She continued to shake all the ladies hands. " _Although I can not thank you enough to be honest. What you did for Sierra...for me...will never be forgotten_ " She was smiling but they could tell she was getting emotional.

" _You don't have to thank us Agent..."_ JJ paused and smiled _"...Jordan. We were honoured to help. She seemed like a great person who will be sorely missed by all who knew her_ "

" _She will always be missed and thanks_ " Jordan replied.

Emily placed her hand on Jordan's shoulder. " _I'm...we...are always here if you need us Jordan….I am so so sorry you lost Sierra and itt was a wonderful service for her today. But I am afraid we have a plane to catch_ "

" _Yeah I knew you would. I just thought I would pop by...I will probably see you all at Quantico at some point...oh!_ " Jordan reached into her satchel and lifted out a box. " _My mama always said if you wanted to thank someone properly then go for the heart_ " she turned to Garcia " _Here...this was Sierra's_ " She handed the tech agent the box " _I remember helping her unpack into her new flat and when I saw it I told her it reminded me of you...well my exact words were - I know a kick ass FBI Agent who would love that - so...I just guess I wanted you to have it...if you want it_ "

Garcia was already crying before Jordan had finished talking. She opened the box and lifted out a white and purple porcelain unicorn; with wings obviously.

Garcia was choked " _aw it's beautiful...really beautiful. I cant take it...I just can't_ " Tears were streaming down her face.

Jordan stepped closer to her " _Penelope...please...she would want you to have it. Honestly. Just as the tiniest token of our appreciation for all you guys did_ "

Garcia grabbed Jordan with her free arm and squeezed her as tight as she could " _thank you thank you thank you"_ she managed to puff out in between sobs. " _I will treasure it forever. I truly will_ "

Garcia placed it carefully back in the box and into her bag and hugged Agent Todd once again.

All the agents were emotional at this point. Agent Lewis shook Jordan's hand again " _I am sorry for the circumstances again but it was good to meet you_ "

Agent Prentiss was next and gave her a tight, quick embrace " _I will be in touch Jordan, Take care of yourself and your family_ "

Agent Jareau went to shake her hand but was pulled into a hug " _oh...take care Jordan. I'll see you again no doubt_ "

The woman gathered their stuff and began to make their way to the SUV outside.

" _Was that a wee tear I saw there Agent Lewis_ " Emily gave her a shoulder bump as they walked.

" _Pfffft...no_ " Tara replied " _That room was dusty as hell_ "

" _Whatever_ " Emily, JJ and Garcia all replied in unison.

 _"Can we please go home now?"_ Garcia pleaded as she linked arms with Tara as JJ did the same to Emily " _I really can't cry anymore today_ "

" _Yeah let's go_ " Emily answered for everyone as they entered the vehicle and headed to the airport for the jet to DC. 

Sorry again for the lack of anything but fluff! Next chapter will be a bit more substantial. 


	18. Chapter 18

Another quickly written one where nothing much happens. I need to get back into the swing and think where I am going with this really. Let me know if you are still liking it please.

There will be mistakes. I'm supposed to be at work in 30 mins…oops!

….

The four weary women walked on to the BAU floor. The day had exhausted them. The jet had made them sleepy without being a long enough journey for an actual sleep. There hadnt been much conversation between them other than light chat. Tara had tried to read but couldn't. She watched Emily skit about making coffee, tidying the already tidy cabin and checking her tablet. Clearly distracting herself. Garcia had tried to meditate. She failed. Every now and again she would take her new unicorn out and look at it. If they could hear a sniff then they knew if was out the box again. JJ sat with a lazy smile on her face also watching Emily. They all desperately wanted to go home but duty called.

 _"Hey guys_ " Emily called to the male agents in the office space. Reid, Simmons and Alvez were all sat around the same desk chatting.

" _Oh hi there. How did it go?"_ Reid popped his head up from the threesome.

" _It was a lovely service"_ JJ replied dumping her bag on the floor " _but I need sleeeeep now"_ She fell back onto a free chair.

 _"Yeah...a quick End of Day report from each of you and we are all out of here_ " Emily continued on to her office. _"Half an hour guys. Get moving_ " she called behind her as she walked up the stairs.

Each of the agents sat down and fired up their computer and Garcia left for her office.

Tara leaned back on her chair and stretched her arms up and yawned. _"I'll be so glad to get home"  
_  
JJ yawned back at her. " _Me too. Cant wait to see my little men. Will is bringing them back in a couple of hours. That should wake me up a bit"_

Alvez looked over at JJ inquisitively " _Why did you stay on when you could have been home with the rest of us?"_ He shrugged.

JJ stopped typing and glanced over at Tara then back to Luke " _um...Just felt like the right thing to do...hows Roxy?"  
_  
 _"Umm...shes fine I guess_ " He answered and also took note of the quick change of subject but let it go. For now " _She had a groomers appointment today so she will be all shiny when I get back"  
_  
 _"Aw...does your girlfriend look after her when your at work_?" Tara asked

" _Nah...I got my girl a dog nanny. Nothing but the best_ " He grinned wide but then stopped " _and I dont have a girlfriend anymore_ "

" _Awww...man...that sucks…you never said_ " Matt finally pays attention to his chatting colleagues.

" _Its cool...just kinda fizzled out. No drama_ " he began typing again.

" _Statistically_..." Reid was cut off by 4 pens all flying in his direction "... _fine_ " he began to read again.

The agents began to type up their reports in silence.

" _Woohoo_ " Garcia joined the 5 of them 20 minutes later " _first finished by the looks of it_ "

" _And...now me too_ " Tara said as she over exaggerated her last bit of typing with sweeping arms.

" _I was finished 5 minutes ago_ " Luke said smugly as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back smirking at Garcia.

Penelope glared at him " _A lie from a beautiful mouth is still a big fat lie you know_ "

The agents laughed.

 _"Well I think we are all done here_ " Matt added " _just waiting on Emily now"_

Each of them shut down their PCs and gathered together waiting to be dismissed.

" _You know...I'm surprised the FBI allowed you to use the jet to get home. Its not like them to be so generous. It technically wasn't for case travel_ " Reid was struggling with a very long scarf as he spoke.

" _Yeah...I thought that too_ " Tara added " _but we got it_ "

Garcia was typing on her tablet, open and closing windows and searching for something. " _uh guys...our overlords didnt pay for the jet home...Agent Prentiss did_ " She held up her tablet for the group to see " _almost 40k...sheesh...that's a chunk of money ain't it...for a flight_ "

 _"Were her and Agent Todd particularly close?"_ Matt asked"  
 _  
"They were...friends...yes_ " Tara quickly replied as she saw JJ face drop.

" _Still though...40k to get back from a friends nieces funeral you didn't know_ " Alvez added " _that's...a lot_ "

All the agents nodded. JJ abruptly stood up and made her was to Emily's office. Tara could see a determination on her face she normally only uses in the field.

Emily switched off her computer moved to stand when there was a hard chap on her door.

" _Co_... "

JJ entered the room quickly without waiting on Emily finishing.

" _Oh...Jayj...something wrong?"_

" _You paid for the jet_ " JJ stood at Emily's desk with her hands tight into her coat pockets. She looked tense.

" _Is that a question Agent Jareau. Or a statement_ " Emily stood to meet her eyes

" _Are you and Agent Todd still...a thing?"_  
 _  
"That definitely is a question and not one for here and now Agent Jareau_ " Emily leaned on to her desk with both hands splayed and fixed her eyes on JJ. " _Jayj...this is highly inappropriate"  
_  
Emily watched as the blondes body lost its tension and the steely stare softened almost in defeat.

" _I'm sorry...I just need to know. Are you and Jordan still together'_ It was almost a whisper.

Emily moved from behind her desk and closed the door that had been left wide open. " _Sit down please"  
_  
JJ slowly sat down and Emily perched on the desk in front of her.

" _Jordan and I were never together as a couple. And we are friends_ " Emily saw JJ sink lower into the chair " _Why did you stay for the funeral JJ?" Emily spoke low and soft "Why did you stay? Tell me? You could have came home for Henry and Michael...I know why Garcia stayed...she rarely gets away, she liked Jordan and she wanted to spend time with Marjory. Tara stayed partly for Jordan and Marjory and partly because her apartment is getting decorated. Why did you stay? When you could have had the weekend off with your boys?"_

" _Will wasn't bringing them till Sunday morning?"_

" _That's not what I asked. Why did you stay?"_

JJ looked up at Emily with watery eyes. " _I stayed for you"_

Emily tried not to but she couldn't do anything but smile at the gorgeous blonde in front of her. " _I really, really hoped that was why_ "

JJ half smiled " _I didn't like the thought of coming home without you. And you know...leaving you with an emotional Jordan_ " she flicked her hand in the air.

" _I was working all weekend. You stayed at the Banks residence_ " Emily replied. Still smiling.

" _I know. But i wanted to be there in case you needed me. Thats all_ " JJ smiled back.

" _Or if Jordan needed me you mean?"_ Emily tilted her head waiting for the reply.

" _Well...no...yes...I dont know. I just wanted to be near you_ " JJ was stuttering her words sheepishly.

 _"I have to say Agent Jareau. Green is not your colour_ " Emily laughed at her own joke.

" _What?...ppfft...I'm not jealous. I was just looking out for you_ " JJ sat forward and put her head in her hands.

Emily kneeled down in front of the blonde " _I tried all weekend to get us commercial flights home. Everything was booked. The earliest I could get was Wednesday evening. We got bumped off the wait list on Monday for some sick kids...little bastards...I couldn't get us home. I thought you had stayed for me and I couldn't get you back home to your boys. I knew you must be missing them...so I charted our jet for a personal flight. It's no big deal. I didn't think anyone would find out"_

JJ looked up. Stunned at Emily's confession. " _It certainly is a big deal. You did that for me and my family. That's a big deal...to me_ " The blonde reached forward and drew the brunette into an embrace. " _I'm sorry for acting like an ass_ "

" _A jealous ass...but a mighty fine ass too_ " The words were out before Emily knew what she was saying. " _Ew...I'm sorry. That was creepy_ " She said as they pulled apart.

" _Hahahahaha_ " JJ pushed the hair from Emily's cheek to behind her ear " _I kinda liked it_ " she shrugged.

" _Noted_ "

The 2 agents stood up.

" _Let's go. So you can finally see your boys_ " Emily gestured for JJ to go first.

" _Umm...ok...Emily_?" JJ looked at her feet " _Do you fancy...um...grabbing some dinner with me on Wednesday night?...a date if you like?"_

" _Well...I would need to check if I'm free..busy lady_."

" _Fine...doesn't matter...I just thought I would ask_ " JJ turned to leave. Emily placed her hand on her arm to stop her.  
 _  
"Sorry...my turn to be an ass I guess...I would love to. I really would. I would really love to have dinner with you Jennifer Jareau_ " Emily cheeks slightly reddened and JJ face lit up.

 _"I'll pick you up at 7.30 then"_ JJ couldn't contain her smile.

" _Definitely...now let's go_ " Emily needed to leave before she started kipping around the BAU. She put her hand on the small of JJs back and they left her office to rejoin their colleagues.

...

Tara watched JJ and Emily walk towards them. They both seemed extremely happy for some reason.

" _So Prentiss. How much money do you actually have?"_ Luke asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

" _That's none of your business Agent Alvez_ " Emily sounded serious but her face didn't look it.

They all began to walk towards the elevators.

" _Couple of million...maybe?"_ Luke was laughing. As were the rest. Including Emily.

" _You will never know_ " She replied

" _Jeez...boss_ " Garcia " _you are one rich lady huh?"_

" _I'm rich with friends_ " Emily said sarcastically with a straight face.

 _"Hahaha...you know it_ " Garcia patted her gently on the back " _so…oh minted one...if JJ doesn't want you I'll might take a try_ " Her hands flew up to her mouth but the words were already out.

Everyone stopped and looked from Garcia to Emily and then to JJ and back to Emily. Tara looked around at the men standing with there mouth agape.

Garcia couldn't speak. The men all looked in shock and Emily's face was bright red just starring at the tech analysis.

" _Um..."_ Emily was lost for words _"can we just go_ " She started to move towards the elevator in desperate need of fresh air.  
 _  
"Well I guess your out of luck then Pen...JJ does want her_ " JJ said as she winked at the tech agent and followed Emily.

Tara fell in behind them and Garcia tottered on her heels to catch up. They left the 3 men standing as the elevator doors closed on them and the ladies left for the night.

"Where's Rossi by the way? " Tara asked as if nothing happened.

"Who knows!" Emily replied. The four women all stood smiling until the elevator stopped and they said their goodbyes and left.

...

It was after 8 by the time Emily got to her apartment. She called her usual noodle bar for a take out before having a quick shower. She was just drying her hair when her food came.

" _Thanks again_ " Emily shut the door on the delivery driver after giving him a generous tip.

She sat and ate her food on her living room floor in front of her TV. She hadn't done that since she was a kid but just felt like it. Her mind was never far away from JJ and she smiled every single time she thought of her. Her stomach was in knots. Good knots. Excited knots. She was looking forward to their date. Emily felt like she had been waiting for it all her life. And it was finally happening. She could barely believe it.

Once her food was finished and the tv had turned from trashy talk shows to trashy infomercials she decided to try for some sleep. Although she wasn't sure if it was possible to fall asleep with a massive grin stuck to your face and a trampolining fish for a stomach.

She got into bed just as her phone chirped at her. She picked up off her nightstand. It was a message from JJ. There goes that fish again.

 **J. Hey. Just thought I would say goodnight... Goonight Emily**.

" _Awww_ " Emily peered at the illuminated screen as she ran her thumb over it then typed out her reply.

 **E. Goodnight to you too sweetheart. See you at work tomorrow.**

Emily just could not stop smiling.  
 **  
J. You will. I really like it when you call me sweetheart. Sleep well**

The brunette FBI unit chief felt like a teenager.

 **E. Thank you. Do not think I will get much though**

Emily regretted typing that as soon as she sent it.

 **J. Oh. Is it nightmares? You ok? Don't you have some herbal tea to help you sleep or tabs. Can I do anything?**

 **E. It's not nightmares. I'm fine. Goodnight Jen**

 **J. Talk to me. Why can't you sleep? Maybe I can help**

 **E. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm just going to sleep now ok**

 **J. Emily Prentiss. Tell me what's wrong. I can help. Let me help**

 **E. You cant help. Goodnight**

JJs concern was incredibly touching to Emily and really did not help her situation.

 **J. Please Emily. Just talk to me. Tell me why you can't sleep.**

 **E. I cant. I'm ok though. GOODNIGHT**

She felt like a shit person.

 **J. No need to shout. Goodbye**

" _Aw fuck_ " Emily said to herself. " _Here goes nothing_ "

 **E. I'm too excited to sleep. I have actual butterflies and I can't stop smiling. My jaws hurt. And it's because of you.**

No reply.

 **E. I'm sorry. Too much?**

Her phone chirped almost immediately.

 **J. No. Not too much at all. You are the sweetest woman sometimes. Do you know that?**

Relief. She snorted.

 **E. Shut up. I'm not sweet.**

 **J. Yes you are. But why do you think I'm still awake? I'm smiling too Emily. I have butterflies too.**

More smiles.

 **E. Really?**

 **J. Yes! Really! I'm enjoying what is happening between us. I'm excited too.**

 **E. How excited?**

 **J. Is this where you ask me what I am wearing?**

 **E. Maybe?**

 **J. Then I will have to inform you that your question would be futile as I am not wearing anything at all. I'm all naked in my bed.**

The image if a naked JJ flashed into her mind. Her stomach flipped and sent a warmth throughout her body.

 **E. You've just riled the butterflies. Thanks for that.**

 **J. Well mine have fluttered south.**

Mine too. Fuck

 **E. Jen. What are we doing?**

'I don't want to do this like this' She thought to herself.

 **J. I know what I'm doing right now. Not sure about you.**

'Ugh'

 **E. Tell me what you're doing.**

The horny teenager was winning. ****

**J. I'm thinking about you touching me where I'm touching myself right now.**

 _'Fuuuuuuuuck'_ Emily sat bolt upright in her bed holding her phone in front of her. She needed to calm down. She did not want to do this right now. Not like this. Her body was fighting her mind as the heat and moisture between her legs soaked her shorts. ****

**E. Jesus JJ. I don't want to do this like this.**

 **J. I'm sorry Emily. What's wrong.**

 **E. Nothings actually wrong. I would just like the real thing.**

No reply.

 **** **E. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a thing. I meant you in person. You know what I meant right?**

 **J. I knew what you meant. And you are definitely sweet. I'm just wondering if you taste as sweet as you are.**

 **E. Fuck sake.**

 **J. I didn't realise you were so shy. I thought you would enjoy this after our last text exchange. I'm sorry.**

 **E. I'm not shy woman! I do enjoy it. I am definitely enjoying it. Don't be sorry. And believe me you have me soaked and ready right now which I am going to have to deal with. But. To really enjoy this I need to have this in person first. So I know what you feel like. What you smell like. What you taste like. And what you look like when you cum for me.**

 **J. Oh**

 **E. Soon**  
 **  
J. Very soon**

 **E. Hopefully. I have to go take care of something right now.**

 **J. Me too. Although I don't think it will take long.**

 **E. I'm also naked btw. And so wet. And touching myself wishing it was you.  
**

Emily stared at her phone as she drew her fingers through her wet pussy lips thinking about what she would like to do to JJ. Just like she had done a million times before. But this time there was a promise in the air.

 **J. Well thanks for that visual Miss Prentiss. I hope my neighbours through the wall were asleep.**

' _Oh god Jay Jay'_ Emily moaned slowly as her fingers grazed up and down her wet pussy, teasing herself. She needed release. ****

 **E. Fuck. You're a screamer huh?**

 **J. Only when it's your name**

The thought of JJ screaming her name was all she needed to quicken her fingers drawing circles around and over her clit. She could feel the soles of her feet burning and her body began to quiver as her muscles tightened and then released. Emily came hard for the woman in her thoughts. She lay panting through a smile again. Lying sated with unsatisfied satisfaction. She knew there was more to come and she could hardly wait. ****

 **E. Well I guess were both finished up here now. Goodnight miss Jareau. And you were correct. You did help. A lot.**

 **J. Goodnight sweetness. Glad I could.**

…..

Are y'all still here for this? Let me know what you think. 


	19. Chapter 19

I do appreciate the reviews, follows and favs.

Lets me know if you are still wanting to read this rather longer than expected story. It's been a bit tricky getting back to it.

I'm actually typing this on a computer today rather then my phone so there may be less mistakes….maybe!

Do we think JJ and Emily will get on their date before they have a new case?

….

Emily woke up slowly. Her perfectly weighted duvet encasing her at the perfect temperature on her perfectly balance kingsize bed. She yawned and stretched her legs then arms and gradually opened her eyes to the world. The morning sun was slicing through her room from her new blinds she didn't have the energy to close last night. Her bedside clock read 7:32am. There was no case as yet so no rush to get to the office. That was one of the perks of being the boss. Although the quicker she got to work the quicker she would see her friends. Namely JJ. The one who had her sleeping so soundly after such an emotional day. The one who she had loved for years. The one who had asked her on a date tomorrow night.

She reached for her phone and scrolled through last nights texts. She read them all again. She wondered if you could cause yourself an injury from smiling too much. Her stomach was at it again but it was hunger this time.

Emily rose from her bed to shower, eat and get ready to head in to work. All the time she was promising herself not to overthink and not to talk herself out of the date before she even got there. And she still had to face Luke, Matt and Spencer after what they heard last night.

" _Ugh_ "

….

Tara was first in the office. It actually felt smaller when no one was there. Which she found odd. It was a large space but her friends made it feel bigger some how. She still thanks her good fortune every day for her job with the people she has grown to love. She started up her PC and headed to get coffee. She greeted the correspondence delivery technician…or mailman…as she still likes to call him. He nodded at her and went on his way with nothing for her.

With her coffee in hand she headed back to her desk to find JJ sitting at it.

" _Morning Tara. How are you?_ '

" _Aww…I'm good Jayj. Managed a half decent sleep last night. You?"_

Tara saw JJs cheeks flush slightly " _Yeah…I'm good too actually. Slept well_ " She grinned wide at Tara " _So….no sign of any of the boys yet then. This is going to be interesting_ "

" _I think they will be fine. Don't you?"_ Tara asked " _I mean….yes….you should expect a major amount of teasing and probably some crude and possibly disgusting jokes, you especially…but to be fair that's probably just from Me and Pen...but I think they will be happy for you no?"_

" _I hope so. We have a date tomorrow night_ " JJ said quietly as she shoved her hands back into her coat pockets.

Tara could tell she was anxious about it. " _Really? That's great. I am happy for you guys. I really am"_

" _Don't you think it may change the group? The dynamics I mean. It could undermine Emily's authority with the boys. I don't know. Its hard enough for her_ " JJ kept looking from Tara up to the Unit Chief's empty office.

" _Yeah it may do….if she was working with any other group of guys. These guys are something else and you know that JJ. Are you just trying to trip yourself up before you even give it a go?"_ Tara pulled another chair up to sit beside the blonde.

" _I don't know….maybe_ " She started playing with her hair.

' _JJ….look at me_ " Tara gave a quick glance around the office to make sure they were still alone " _look at me_ " Tara had never really seen JJ this unsure before. She did not like it " _I know for a fact that Pen and I are rooting for you two….I can not see any of the guys having any problem with this either. We have 3 brothers in those men, and auntie Rossi'_ JJ snorted at that " _who want nothing but our happiness. As we do for them. And we will deal with the higher ups when the time comes. For now…It's just you and Emily. Ok_?"

' _Yeah….I know. Its just a bit daunting, that's all_. _And Garcia is worried Emily will hate her for her opening her big mouth…her words not mine_ "

" _I don't think Emily could hate Penelope to be honest…So….what do you have planned for the date then Miss Jareau. I presume you asked her…yes?"_ Tara winked. She saw JJs demeanour change in a flash. Gone was the small, nervous blonde of 5 seconds ago.

" _Of course I asked her…you wouldn't expect her to ask me would you? Jeez….I could shake her sometimes you know?"_ JJ was laughing.

Tara thought JJ could light up the whole block at this point.

" _I have a few things up my sleeve Agent Lewis. But that would be telling….and I'll leave that to Garcia as she is sorting something out for me today, so no doubt she will have to tell someone before she explodes_ "

" _Ah….I look forward to seeing her later then"_

Both the agents were laughing and shaking their heads when they heard Alvez drop his bag at his desk floor.

" _Well hello there ladies_ " He said with the biggest grin either them had ever seen him wear.

" _Luke_ " The female agents both spoke and rolled their eyes.

" _JJ…"_ Alvez sat down and said no more but continued to smile at them.

" _Get it over with Alvez….say what you have to say and move on_ " Tara commanded.

" _Aww….I haven't got anything to say. Nothing. Nada. Zilch! I'm just in a good mood. That's all_ "

" _Well keep it that way_ " JJ launched a little pack of sticky neon notes at him off Tara's desk. She missed him but only because he ducked in time. " _Ooops….sorry_ " She glared at Alvez as she got up to move to her own desk.

Luke turned his chair to follow her and Tara saw JJ tense as she must have felt him doing so. The blonde stopped at her desk with her back to Agent Alvez.

" _Honestly….Jayj. I have absolutely nothing to say_ " He fired up his computer and busied himself at his desk.

JJ moved to sit down and looked over at the back of Luke's head and then at Tara who just shrugged at her.

" _Heyyyy fellow government agents. How are we today?_ ' Matt strolled into the office next.

" _Hey Simmons_ " Tara replied as JJ just nodded at him at he sat down.

"Gooood morniiiing EffBeeEyyyye" Garcia had arrived. As did the volume. And a large tray of coffee for her colleagues. She proceeded to lay a cup at each desk with thanks in reply " _No Reid yet huh?"_

" _Nah….he may be a bit delicate today_ " Matt said " _We went out for a few beers last night….for um…some man talk_ " He glance over at JJ and back to his coffee.

" _The Doctor is a gentle flower….he doesn't drink like you two animals_ " Garcia looked worried.

" _Aw…he's fine Penelope. He had like 2 beers"_ Luke waived his hand at her just as Reid walked into the room.

" _Hey guys"_ The young Agent spoke as he arrived at his desk. He did look ok. " _Why is everyone looking at me?"_

" _No reason….youngblood…just glad to see ya!"_ Garcia handed him his coffee. _"Agent Jareau….would you be so kind as to follow me to my office? We have some things to discuss. About work….work things…Crime fighting BAU related things….to talk about"_ She hurried off without looking back at the team.

JJ gave Tara a sly wink as she left to follow the tech analysis out the door.

Tara waited until JJ was definitely out of earshot _"Right you lot….spill? What's going on?"_ Tara looked at the 3 men in turn " _You are being mighty reserved this morning after what we know you heard last night"_

They male agents all stopped what they were doing and walked over to Tara's desk pushing or pulling their chairs with them.

" _Okaaaay_ " Tara said as the men crowed round her " _A wee bit space would be nice, chaps_ "

' _Oh…sorry_ " They said edging their chairs back slightly.

" _So…."_ Alvez took the lead as he nodded at the other 2 men " _We, us, Reid, Simmons and myself went to the bar after the least shocking, shocking news was put upon us last night_ "

" _The least shocking, shocking news?"_ Tara raised one eyebrow.

Luke cut in " _Yeah…well…at first we were a bit stunned. Then we talked about it and realised it shouldn't be unexpected. At. All. We really should have seen the signs to be fair. I think we all need to have a read at our training manuals again_ " He spun a finger around the group. " _But I'm guessing you knew, and obviously Penelope_ " He added.

" _Yeah we did. Not for long though. JJ was with WIll and Emily can be world class at hiding her feelings. We know that as fact_. _I had to take a step back and deliberately watch them for a while once I had my suspicions_ " Tara took a drink of her coffee.

" _Tara_ … _Where are they actually at….in terms of their relationship"_ Reid asked.

" _Nowhere yet_ " Tara replied " _They have just came to their senses and have their first date tomorrow night….though I never told you that…ok?"_ She looked around the room again " _Are you all good with this?"_

" _Hell yeah_ " Luke answered

" _Of course"_ Matt replied

" _It will take a period of adjustment but I am happy for them_ " Reid looked thoughtful.

" _Damn right we are happy for them_ " Luke continued _"I mean don't get me wrong….it's a delight for the imagination…."_ He paused and laughed as Tara swiped at his his leg " _But I am a mature human being"_

" _You sure about that?"_ Tara swiped his leg again

" _Owww….yeah. I can be mature you know"_ Alvez rubbed his thigh where Tara had hit him " _Anyway….I, we, the 3 of us decided last night that we wont say anything to them. If they want to share with us then that's up to them….but until then, we will just have their backs from afar_ "

Tara almost high fived them all in the face. She could not believe how lucky she was to know these people. _"You guys are the best you know_ " She said as she hugged each one individually.

" _Uhh….we know that_ " Simmons replied " _but we will be wanting updates from you…deal?_ " He winked and went back to his desk trailing his chair behind him.

" _Deal_ " Tara replied as she spied Prentiss arriving on the floor.

" _Ummm….Hi….team_ " The Unit Chief actually looked uneasy as she eyed the male agents.

" _Hey_ "

" _Hey boss….what's in store for us today?"_ Matt replied without even looking at her.

" _Nothing yet_ " She answered back, still waiting for the onslaught of questions and/or inappropriate taunting.

She heard nothing.

Reid looked up at her with a query on his face 'Oh here comes some socially awkward question from Spencer' Emily thought.

" _You really like Science Fiction…right? Do you want to join me at the movie marathon this Friday night? I mean if we don't have a case or that"_

Emily broke into a big smile " _I would love to Spencer. If we do not have a case…then yes_ "

' _Umm….I like it too you know"_ Tara threw a paper clip at Reid that got caught in his hair " _Oh…shoot…sorry_ " She shrugged as the unit chief carefully tried to pick it out.

" _Well…all right then_ " Reid said ignoring Emily as she tried to latch on to the small metal item without pulling his hair " _The 3 of us will go_ " He looked happy as he clapped his hands " _It's a date_ " Then his face fell and he started to stutter as he looked up at Emily " _Or not a date…a meeting perhaps…I don't know anything about dates…what's a date?...I for one surely don't know…who's dating?...What?...Luke?"_ Reid's voice had gone up about six octaves by the end of his ramble.

Emily left the paper clip to it and turned to go to her office without another word.

" _That was smooth_ " Matt laughed

" _I panicked…sorry_ "

" _You don't say_ " Tara laughed and threw another paper clip at him.

" _Oi!"_

…

'That wasn't all that bad' Emily thought to herself as she sat down at her desk and she did think that Reid's little moment was incredibly cute. She would have liked to have seen JJ but she's guessing she was with Garcia. It was maybe for the best. She would probably do a Reid anyway. And that wouldn't be cute.

She lifted a hand written note form her desk and read it.

'Gone fishing….half and hour away. Message me if we get a case. Rossi'

For the first time in she didn't know how long she didn't have any pending reports or paper work to deal with and neither did any of her agents. 'Maybe Rossi has right idea' She thought. She got back up from her desk grabbed her bag and went to join the team again.

…

" _Right…..listen up people_ " Emily stood in the middle of their desk group " _We don't have an urgent case right now….we are just off 2 back to back rough as shit cases so finish up whatever the hell it is you are pretending to do and we will pick this back up on Monday. All I ask from you is 2 hours range time at some point this week_ "

" _Serious_?" Luke asked. Emily frowned at him " _Okaay….I believe you. I'm outta here_ "

" _Matt….Could you go tell Garcia and JJ the same….and obviously…this is only if no case comes in mean time. Understand? If I get the call you all get the call"_

" _You know it_ " Luke said as he was almost out the door already.

Emily walked towards Tara ' _Umm….before you go Lewis…..could we have lunch tomorrow…I'm due you a chat I believe"_

" _Sure thing Prentiss. I will message you later with some details. I look forward to it_ " Tara smiled, nodded and left.

Each of the agents made their way to where ever they were going and wished, prayed and hoped that any murderers out there would have a break for the week too.

….

It will be the date next chapter….if they don't get a case. Let me know what you think folks x


	20. Chapter 20

Ha! Who was I kidding when I said there would be fewer mistakes? HaHaHaHaHa!?

I do hope you are enjoying this more than I am enjoying the episodes of season 15…although I am from over the pond so I am not supposed to have seen most of them yet. Legally anyway. I wont spoiler here though.

Please do review be it good or bad. I would appreciate a little insight to what you think and I've been kinda hoping for my 100th review for a little bit now. It means a lot! I may also be suffering from red wine emotions!

What comes first? The date or a new case? 

Oh and happy Valentines day to you all xxx

Emily had packed and repacked her fresh go bag 3 times now. She had cleaned her apartment, did a grocery (wine) shop and reorganised her kitchen cupboards. And it was only 5pm. She needed to fill up her time or her nerves and overthinking would consume her more than they already were. She had just over 24 hours to go until she was supposed to be heading out on a first date with one Jennifer Jareau.

She hadn't spoke to JJ since their text exchange the previous night. Emily knew she should get in touch with the blonde but her anxiety was creeping in. She was getting less and less confident the date was going to happen. Was JJ having second thoughts? Why hadn't she been in touch?

" _Right_ " Emily exclaimed to no one as she poured another large glass of red wine. " _I'll have some food and then definitely message her. Maybe….Just do it….or wait…what do YOU think?"_ When she realised she was having a conversation with her own reflection in her kitchen cabinet she knew she needed to put the wine down and have some food.

The brunette Unit Chief was finishing off her chicken salad, and third glass of wine, when her phone chirped. It was JJ. Dread swelled in her stomach. Was JJ going to cancel? Had everything been a lie?  
Then the red wine confidence kicked in. " _Fuck it_ " Emily said out loud as she opened the text.

 **J: Hey there. Just checking you are still good for tomorrow night?**

Relief. She exhaled so hard and fast she felt a bit dizzy. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath. She focused and read the message again to make sure it was true and then sent her reply.

 **E: Of course. 7:30 yes?**

It was a bit dry but to the point.

 **J: Yes. I'll pick you up. Are you ok?**

Damn. JJ can read her even through text.

 **E: Yes I'm ok. Looking forward to it sweetheart.**

 **J: Good. So am I. Was worried for a moment if I'm honest. Thought you might cancel on me. I hadn't heard from you.**

 _"Fuck"_ Emily hated the thought of JJ being insecure.

 **E: Oh I'm sorry. Believe me. I want this. I'm just nervous.**

 **J: I'm nervous too. I feel like a schoolgirl right now. It's insane. I'm really looking forward to our first date Emily Prentiss.**

The brunette grinned and almost snorted at her phone with excitement.

 **E: May I ask where we are going? What should I wear?**

 **J: Its nothing fancy. Just a meal and then somewhere else. You can wear what you want.**

Emily knew JJ wasn't going to give anything away but she needed to know what clothes to prepare. If for no other reason than to calm herself.

 **E: I would like to know at least what type of clothing please. Casual? Cocktail? Rock climbing?**

 **J: Haha. Do you even have rock climbing gear? Honestly. Wear whatever you want to wear.**

She really wasn't going to give any clues.

 **E: Please Jen. It would really help with my nerves.**

What that emotional blackmail?

 **J: That's emotional blackmail you know Prentiss.**  
 _  
"Fuck"_

 **E: Sorry. Did I mention I was nervous?**  
 **  
J: Its ok. Would you like me to tell you what I would like you to wear?**

 _"What?"_

 **E: What?**  
 **  
J: I've imagined our first date. Many times. Would you like me to tell you what I imagine you wearing?**

JJ had been thinking about their first date. Many times. Emily got up from her stool to pour another wine. She almost floated to the counter top. " _So….this is happening_ " She tipped her wine glass at her own reflection in the glass cabinet and took her stool again.

 **E: Yes please.**

 **J: Ok. Here goes. It's usually something red or black. But I love to think of you mostly in a red dress. Wide neck, sleeveless and low cut in to your cleavage but not too short on the leg. Tight around your body so it shows it off but my eyes always get drawn to your breasts. Always.**

Emily couldn't believe what she was reading. She loved it but she needed to keep the conversation light tonight or she would be calling a cab straight to JJ's house.

 **E: Ummmm….So you're a boob girl Miss Jareau?**

 **J: Yours for sure.**

 _"Fuck"_

 **E: Good to know**

 **J: Just for the record. I think you are beautiful. Every bit of you. Well...the bits I have seen. You are stunning**.

The brunette was glad she was alone. The expressions of delight and disbelief she was pulling at her phone could warrant a psych evaluation. Those tiny words on a small, over-lit screen took her breath away. And she actually tried to hug her phone.

 **J: You ok?**

Emily realised she had not replied when her phone chirped again. She felt it vibrate in the crook of her arm. She also felt her cheeks redden even more than they were already from the wine. She needed to straighten herself up a bit.

 **E: I'm good. Just flattered**

'Why so dry woman?' She thought to herself as she thumped the black button on her coffee machine.

 **J: OK. I will see you tomorrow night then?**

" _You need to say something nice Prentiss"_ She caught her reflection again as she lifted the cup out the machine and began to type.

 **E: You definitely will. I can hardly wait to enter you. And for the record also I think you are absolutely grotesque"**

 **J: You may want to ease off on the wine Emily? See you tomorrow.**

" _What?"_ She asked the air as she instinctively looked around as if she was being watched. 'How does she know I'm drinking wine?' She thought. Then she read her last message again.

" _Enter…Grotesque…..WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Emily was shouting down at her own phone. _"OH JESUS SUFFERING FUCKING CHRIST….."_ She was flinging her arms about in the shock " _THAT'S ASSHOLENESS IF EVER I HEARD IT_ " The brunette couldn't even look at herself in the glass this time.

'Why are you screaming at yourself?' Emily thought. 'Assholeness….is that a word? Must be…I might look it up…..BUT IS THAT THE FUCKING ISSUE RIGHT NOW? NO….it is not. Get yourself together and message the woman you love!' Her brain was reeling.

A few deep breathes later. And a lot of coffee gulps. And then more deep breathes. She needed to convey how she felt clearly and she thought she had to try and redeem herself in the eyes of the woman she loved.

 **E: Wow. I am so sorry my love. What I meant was that I cannot wait to see you. And I think you are absolutely gorgeous. The most gorgeous women I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on.**

" _That's not bad right?"_ Emily regretted drinking so much wine. Her head was starting to hurt from the tannins and lack of proper hydration. She heard a noise and realised it was her phone again. A message from JJ.

 **J: I shall see you tomorrow night Emily. You do not have to apologise. Especially if you keep calling me your love. I like it. Goodnight and sleep well!**

" _Awwww fuck"_ Emily grinned at her phone. 'I think she may actually like me?' The brunette could not believe her own thoughts but all the evidence was in her favour. A slightly drunk Unit Chief Emily Prentiss took herself to bed with the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

….

The date is definitely next.

Sorry x


	21. Chapter 21

Let me know what you think guys. I'm starting to feel this is getting a bit disjointed, or something. I need to regroup it. I would like to know what you think.

Also….do you want smut? Do you want romance? Do you want another case? Let me know guys. Thanks

….

Emily woke to an alarm beeping that she doesn't remember setting.

 _"Urgh...shut up!"_ She slammed it hard then reached for the water and painkillers she always leaves at the side of her bed when she drinks red wine.

 _"Why the fuck would I set an alarm for 10am?"_

Normally she would be up by now so it's just as well she did set it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up looking for her phone.

" _Where the fuck did I put it_?"

Then she remembered falling asleep staring at JJs messages and smiling to herself like a love sick puppy and she actually embarrassed herself.

" _Arrgghh Prentiss...you need to get a grip_ " She laughed as she swept under her pillow and grabbed the device.

She was walking out the room as she checked for messages. " _No case then"_ She announced to her kitchen. She went to switch her coffee machine on but she noticed coffee beans everywhere around it. And mush all down the front of it. " _Why would I even make coffee at that time of night. Idiot...oh well. That mess sure can wait to later_ "

She read a message she had got from Tara.

 **T: You still on for lunch? If so I'll be at Barnaby's at 12.**

She fired a quick reply back as she headed towards the shower.  
 **  
E: Yup. See you then.**

Tara was sitting by the cafe window watching the world go by. The coffee that she had ordered when she arrived was getting cold and she was only half way done. She checked her watch. 12:13pm. Emily should be arriving right about now. She had came early and new Emily would be later than 12 so she picked the window seat to pass the time.

 _"Hey...sorry I'm late...but...you know"_ Emily sat down opposite her.

 _"Its ok. I was somewhere else there. Didn't even notice you coming in"_ . Tara put her hand up to signal the waiter over.

 _"I'll have another flat white please...Emily?"_

 _"I'll have a large black with honey please"_

 _"You got it"_ The waiter was away as quick as he arrived.

They would order food when he came back. They didn't need to look at the menu.

 _"So...Agent Emily Prentiss. Its date night then"_ Tara beamed at her.

Emily's stomach did a wee flip flop.  
 _  
"Yes it is_ " Emily grinned back coyly without looking Tara in the eye. " _You probably know more about it than I do"  
_  
" _Indeed I do. Garcia filled me in last night. And you wont get any information out of me I'm sorry"_

 _"Can you at least give me a clue? I know it's a meal then somewhere but what type of meal? What type of place? I need to know what to wear_ " Emily put her head in her hands " _Uuuugh_ "

 _"Are we a little nervous?"_ Tara laughed " _I wont tell you where but I honestly don't think it would matter what you wear. It's a decent restaurant. Not swanky and not a dive. Afterwards it would be a dress how you want situation anyway"_

 _"Ok...that's better than nothing I suppose. Thanks_ " she meant it.

 _"What's up with you anyway? I didn't pin you for a nervous dater?"_ Tara asked the visibly worried brunette opposite her.

 _"I've never been in love with anyone on a first date before"_ Emily whispered just loud enough for Tara to hear while she picked at her fingernails.

 _"Ah...so you are actually in love with JJ then?"_ Tara nodded to herself " _Called it!"_

 _"Fuck...is it that obvious?"_  
 _  
"No...not at all...I mean Penelope knew and I figured it out eventually...but I wouldn't say it was obvious to anyone outside the team. Well the female members anyways_ " Tara directed the waiter where to put what coffee when he arrived.

 _"What can I get you ladies to eat?"_ He asked.

 _"I'll have the Caesar salad please_ " Tara answered him

 _"Umm...what?"_ Emily looked distracted and confused.

 _"Food Emily. What would you like to order?"_ Tara clarified

" _Oh...yeah...I'll have the bacon and eggs please...missed breakfast_ " she smiled up at the waiter as best she could.  
 _  
"Not a problem. Enjoy your coffees_ " and he was away again.

 _"You want to talk about it? You did invite me here for a chat remember"_ Tara blew on her coffee

 _"Yes and no I guess. I really dont know if it will make it better or worse"_ Emily genuinely looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
 _  
"Well...how about you start by telling me how it happened. Or when you realised you had feelings for her_ " Tara tried to help clear Emily's mind.

Emily blew out a long slow breath. _"I thought she was cute the first time I saw her. My first day at the BAU"  
_  
 _"Thinking someone is cute and falling in love with them are 2 entirely different things. Hell...I think Reid is cute but I'm not interested in him"_ Tara took another drink of her coffee.

 _"God...he is so cute ain't he?"_ Emily smiled again _"with his little fuzzy head. It's hard to think of him as a grown man sometimes"  
_  
Both the agents laughed.

 _"And so go on...back to JJ_ " Tara queried with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Remember this isn't an interview Lewis"_

 _"Dr Lewis thanks...should I get my notepad out?"_

 _"I'm not here to unload my issues on you. I don't think you have a big enough pad to be honest"_

 _"Ok ok...how about me just being a friend then?"_ Tara tapped her hand on top of Emily's on the table. " _If you need to talk about this Emily. I am here_ " she stopped just as the food was arriving.

 _"I can do that yeah"_ Emily smiled. And began to regale Tara of how she fell in love with JJ, as they ate. It came slow and cautious at first as she described how she went from looking at her as a friend then to admiration and then to full on attraction. Tara listened the brunette truly opened up to her for the first time since they met. By the time Emily spoke about realising she had falling for the blonde she was relaxed and the words seem to come easier. Although there was a sad and sombre edge to her tone.

 _"It definitely was gradual process...and gradual self inflicted torture...but here we are...and its date night"_ Emily shrugged.

 _"Why don't you seem a little happier about it then? Is this not what you have wanted for all these years?"_ Tara asked.

Emily tidied her finished plate. And began to pick at her nails again. Lewis could tell she was also tidying the thoughts in her mind so she let her be. When she lifted her head to look at her, Tara had never seen Prentiss look so pained. She was holding back tears and biting her bottom lip. Emily took a few deep breaths to steady herself as she tipped her head up to hold in the threatening water.

 _"What if I fuck it up Tara? What if after all this time pining for her I fuck it up. JJ will realise I'm just a scared and lonely woman and the person she thinks she sees doesn't exist. I feel like a fraud sometimes you know. I really do. I'm supposed to be this tough, strong FBI boss but half the time, on the inside, I'm trying not to just shrivel up and disappear"_ Tears were falling freely now and she didn't try and hide them.

 _"Aww honey...who hasn't felt like that? Doesn't mean you're not strong. Doesn't mean you're not tough. Doesn't mean jack shit but that you're human. And that's a good thing. Maybe you hid yourself for so many years and that's what you thought you were supposed to be like. You conditioned yourself. But it's not. This is. This is perfectly normal. There is strength in vulnerability, when you have the right people in your life. It heals you. It allows you to rest until you are ready to go again"_

Tara handed Emily a tissue from her bag. " _Here...your face is dripping_ " She smiled.

 _"Ppffffffft"_ The unit chief grabbed the tissue from her hand " _wow...I wondered where the real Tara was for a minute there_ " she said as she dabbed her damp face with the tissue.

The agents laughed together.

 _"You just need to be who you are Em. That's who JJ wants to be with. She has seen you and what she sees is what she wants. JJ has seen you down, she has seen you weak and she has seen you kicking though doors. For what it's worth...in my opinion...both professional and a friend...she has very strong feelings for you too_ " Tara saw Emily look at her in surprise. _"I'm serious. I cant say for definite obviously but that's is how I read it...and I'm not wrong often"_ She ended with a grin and a wink.  
 _  
"Thanks. I mean it. For this and everything"_ Emily squeezed the taller agents hand on the table.

They chatted for a bit. They teased each other and Tara joked about the Prentiss-Jareau wedding. Just as friends do.

Tara's phone beeped and she retrieved it from her pocket.

 _"Awwwww...shit. I'm sorry Emily. I have to go. Its...um...important. I'm sorry_ "

 _"Its ok. I'm ready to go anyway. Just getting that out there has helped. I feel a whole lot better. Thank you"_

 _"Are you ready to go?"_ Tara not asking about leaving the cafe.

 _"Yes.. I am definitely ready to go"_

Emily left more than enough bills to pay for their meal and once they were outside the cafe Emily pulled Tara into a crushing bear hug. " _I love you, you know Lewis, you're an odd one but a good one"  
_  
Tara broke the hug with a incredulous look on her face pointing at herself _"I'M ODD? Seriously...I'm the odd one here? Ok Prentiss. Whatever you think. Oh...and good luck tonight although I don't think you'll need it"_

The woman parted ways after Emily thanked Tara a few more times. Now she had to find some things to do for more distraction until it was time to get ready.

She was strolling passed some store fronts when she caught the reflection of a sauna she hadn't been to in a while, not a seedy one, across the street. "Ah...that'll do" She trotted off to her car to get her go bag and sit in some heat for a bit.

...

Tara arrived at the BAU an hour after Garcia had texted her. _"What we got Pen? I was with Emily when you messaged"_

 _"Oh just murder and mayhem. You know...the usual. How is our fine lady Chief. Making herself crazy about tonight I bet"_ She handed Lewis a file " _Rossi and the others minus JJ are all here. I still have the first daters phones on divert from any numbers other than ours or family. You know Emily is going to kill us right?"_

 _"We will get in touch with them if we need them. I'll take the bullet for this one Pen. Leave them be for while at least"_

 _"Ok ok ok ok...come on then. Let's see what sicko we have behind door number one today"_ Garcia led the way to the rest of the waiting team.

Emily dumped her go bag on her bed. She would need to repack it once again. She checked the time and she had just under 3 hours to get ready. She was feeling relaxed and refreshed from her sauna and a bit more positive for the evening ahead than she was when she left this morning.

The agent emptied the contents of her bag onto her bed and set about her closet and drawers to refill it and then placed it back in its rightful spot in her hall.

Now it was time to find an outfit for tonight as she stood staring into her full closet.

Emily started to file through the hangers " _Nope...nope...nope...hell no...nope...definitely nope...should have ditched that years ago...nope...what the fuck nope..."_ Each outfit she glided to the side was just not doing anything for her. She couldn't decide whether to go for a dress or pants or a skirt or Jeans.

" _Fuck sake Prentiss. You used to be good at this_ " She slid the unwanted hanger sideways " _but then you also used to be good at not talking to yourself...oh!"_

The next outfit did indeed do something for her. It was a few seasons out of date but she still loved it. She unhooked the hanger from the rail and walked towards her full length mirror. She held it up against her body and did a little side to side shimmy. " _Yeah…..that will do_ " She gave a little chuckle while she hung the hanger with the outfit over her closet door and proceeded towards the shower.

….

Emily was putting the final touches to her make up when she checked the clock.

7:12pm

Just enough time to finish the one small glass of wine she allowed herself as she was getting dressed. Just enough to take the edge off her nerves that were racking up with each tick of the clock she hadn't realised was so loud before. _"That's going in the fucking trash tomorrow"_ She pointed up at it as she went for one last full length mirror check.

She was pleased with her outfit. It was a dress. It was red. It was very tight, sleeveless with a scooped neck and not too short. She chose a pair of black cowboy style boots and a belted black coat to add a little spontaneity to the outfit she has chose for obvious reasons.

Emily left her finished glass by her kitchen sink and took a few deep breathes before making her way to her door that her just been chapped.

She looked through her peephole. It was indeed her date for the night. After few more deep breathes and a ruffle of her softly curled hair she opened the door.

"Hi there" JJ said

"Hi" Emily replied

 __….

I just can't get the time to write enough to get them on this date. Sorry. Next chapter obviously.


End file.
